


Soulmates ... The Power of the Invisible

by Kio_Dargi



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 90,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kio_Dargi/pseuds/Kio_Dargi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when you finally take that step … make that call? </p><p>A few years ago Chris and Darren occasionally bumped into each other in college, but being 1 year apart never really were able to get to know each other.<br/>Now, Chris finally has the courage to call him after being taunted by dreaming about a voice. Little does he know, Darren has been having rather similar things happening to him.</p><p>This is a story about how one little nervous phonecall can turn your whole world upside down …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this started as something to just try out, but ended up being a work  
> neither of us are able to lay down. So thanks for wanting to read this, and if  
> you feel like it, please go check out our individual accounts too! ;))  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/kim1975  
> &  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_DCC
> 
> And second, the title was suggested by our friend Claire, so thank you very very  
> much for that!! We both fell in love with it instantly! ♥
> 
> And last, feel free to leave comments! The more the better,  
> it'll only improve our work!! ;)

Chris startles awake in his trailer, a bit disorientated and blurry minded as he opens his eyes looking around the room. He lets himself sink into the couch again, rubbing his eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. He knows what he dreamed, it's the same one he's been having for ages and it's starting to get unsettling that he isn't sure what to do about it or how to stop them from happening.  
After college he started having those dreams, there are images but they don't really make any sense, it's the voice he hears that always keeps lingering in the back of his mind when he finally wakes up again.  
They've subsided for a while, but ever since he started acting on the show he's in now, he's been having them more and more again. He's almost inclined to put the blame on nerves and exhaustion but deep down he knows that's not it. Chris doesn't really dare to talk to anyone about it, not even to Ashley, who practically knows him inside and out.  
Trying to shake off the dream he gets up from his couch and checks the clock, noticing he still got over an hour until he has to be on set again, so he just opens his laptop and immediately opens YouTube. He randomly clicks a few songs, after a little while suddenly stumbling on a familiar sight. He remembers that song from when he was in college, a bunch of students from the theatre department made their own version of Harry Potter, and without thinking about it he clicks the song. When the song starts it's first Jamie, who he can remember when he sees her bright smile and when the song changes to the guy singing it suddenly hits him, it's the same voice he's hearing in his dreams. Chris can't shut his laptop down quick enough and he jumps up running to the bathroom and looking in the mirror at himself,  
“What the fuck!” he mumbles to himself going with his hands through his hair, “Why ...” He's startled out of his own thought by a knock on the door, and someone calling from the other side, “Come on Chris, you should be on set now!”

_'Two years I've been living in LA now_ ' Darren thinks to himself. There hadn’t been any major break troughs or he hadn’t been on anything but a commercial. His own work went great though. He started this theatre group with is best friends and college buddies and is currently working on the third part of a musical. He also had regular reoccurring gigs in coffee shops and pubs to kind of make a living for himself. He never once regretted moving out here but he slowly starts thinking about doing other stuff to get some money because rent sure wasn’t cheap. One particular moment he sits on his window latch , wondering why he had woken up that morning with such a smile, probably because of the dream he just had. He doesn't really remember everything, but one thing he does, there were these incredible blue eyes . Stuck in his mind, branded even. From this day forward he just isn't able to forget them.  
A week after his first time dreaming of them, he never missed a night. All the images became clearer night after night. When he wakes up that particular day, the first thing going through his mind, _'Who is this? Why the hell is that guy in his dreams all the time. And what should he do next.'_ He believes in Karma and omens as much as his friends do, but this keeps bugging him. He decides against just jumping up and frantically trying to search for this guy immediately. Instead he just gets up and goes about his usual business. That is until the phone rings.

“Hi Darren” a voice says. He does not recognize this voice,  
“Who is this? How can I help you?” He asks, “Make it quick because I am on my way out.”  
"I know you don't know me .... yet," the voice says, and it takes a moment for Darren to find his breath, he wasn't even aware he held it, "But that will probably change soon."  
“And how is that? Why ..” he mumbles, not really finding the right words as this answer took him by surprise. _'Darren get a grip,'_ he thinks.  
“Can you tell me why you are calling me?” _'Goodness can i be any more dorky'_ he thinks.  
"Oh God, sorry," the guy on the other side suddenly announces  
"I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Chris ... Colfer? You know ..."  
“'Chris Colfer' ?? Sorry, can’t say this rings any bells … should it?”  
This is getting a bit weird an awkward he thought but for some reason hanging up the phone didn’t even cross his mind. This was too much weird to just let go.  
"Oh ..." Chris actually sounds a bit disappointed "Well, I did see your musical in college. Ok, I know this is weird, just forget that I called you."  
"You have seen my musical ... Oh my dear god, I am so sorry ... “ he says playfully. His mind is doing overtime trying to think if he really can't remember this name from somewhere.  
“No please don't hang up ... maybe i should offer you a refund on your entrance money or something?”  
"What?" the other guy exclaims laughing, "Oh no, really ... I'm not sorry I saw it, at all! I kinda been hoping for the final part to finally be finished." he says with a chuckle "So ...."  
“Ahaa a Fan are you? “ 'OMG did I just say that' Darren thought to himself.  
“Well, as a matter of fact I am writing it as we speak. Not literally offcourse… haha “  
What was going on with him. He felt so nervous just speaking on the phone.

” You liked it then? Nice …”  
"Well that's an understatement, how could I not? I mean, it's Harry Potter .... whoever doesn't like that isn't worth my time." Chris replies fervently "And glad to hear that."  
“You are my kind of guy “ Darren blurts out ,“Well Chris Colfer I have a proposition for you.. what would you think of coming to one of our readings ? I mean, if you have time for stuff like that?”  
For some reason Darren felt he really needed to know this guy. Although he had no idea why.  
For a few seconds there's nothing but silence, but then,  
"To one of your readings? With all the others and all? Are you serious?"  
Chris' voice sounds a bit unsure when he goes on "But yeah, I guess I can make time."  
“Yes … Really? That is great!” he is almost screaming when saying this.  
“We all love to meet our fans … everything for the fans you know… “  
 _'Darren you idiot'_ he thought to himself, ' _do you even know how stupid that sounds? '_  
“No really I would love to meet you and enjoy some Potter together …” Darren says to the other boy.  
"Ok then," and after a small hesitating pause Chris speaks again,  
"So how and when? Oh wait, maybe just text me where I should be, you got my number right."  
 _'Oh God he must think I am a complete moron.'_  
“Well, Yes you just called me, so I do ... I have it. I will text you."  
"Okay then, euhm ... it was nice talking to you Darren. And I'm really looking forward to it. So bye then for now I guess ..." Chris says, almost hitting himself in the head for sounding too eager to meet up with him.  
"Nice talking to you to Chris" and see you soon Darren says, not really wanting this conversation to stop but not able to think of anything else to say without making a complete fool of himself.  
"I'll text you the details asap! Take care now"  
"Thanks, you too," Chris replies barely audible, "Bye" and the call is disconnected.

Darren leans back and thinks over what just happened. This totally weird phone call out of nowhere is making him so nervous. And then out of the blue he invites a complete stranger to a reading with all the starkids. He must be out of his mind. All the boy knows is that is doing this, because he sort of has to.  
He opens his laptop to check his calendar but suddenly realizes that the readings of their play won't be for another while though. The rest of the gang and himself took a bit time off, to make sure nothing gets hurried. So now he's just staring at his calendar cursing himself.  
"Damn Darren, you're freaking stupid."  
All he knows is that he doesn't want to wait that long to see the boy behind that voice, so now he needed to find a reason to make this happen.  
He sat there staring, until he suddenly realized he was running really late for his meeting. Urgh, he didn’t feel like meeting with his manager right now but there was no other way to stay alive then to make a little bit of money. So off he went. But just before leaving he quickly typed in a text message saying,  
 ** _“You sound really nice …. Hope you forgive my idiotic behavior on the phone. D “_**  
Chris almost jumps from his chair, in his study at his own home, when he hears his phone buzz but can't help the smile when he sees who it's from.  
He quickly replies  
 _ **"You were perfectly fine, I'm the one who should apologize. :/ And thanks."**_  
Darren smiled with the quick answer Chris send him. And then it occurred to him, he said _'Chris Colfer, you know...'_ Like he was expecting him to know who he was. As soon as he found a seat on the bus he took his phone again and opened google, typing .. Chris Colfer… His jaw dropped. He can't believe he didn't even recognize the name. He once auditioned for a role at the show Chris is in. But well, in his own defense, he never met any of the cast.  
"Damn." he mumbles as he combs his fingers through his hair, suddenly becoming even more nervous about the entire thing.  
As soon a the meeting ended he's said goodbye to his manager and is standing on the sidewalk, waiting for another bus to arrive. His mind is going every direction possible, and before he even realizes it, he's already unlocking his phone and starts to write a text.  
 ** _"Hey, I know this might sound really forward, but you're in LA right? Any chance you want to meet for coffee today? Or another one …"_**  
Chris, in the meantime, is talking on the phone with Ashley when he hears his cell phone buzz. Looking at it, he sees Darren's name on his screen and smiles.  
 _ **“Yes, I am. And sure, where and when. :)”**_

Meanwhile the bus stops in front of Darren and it’s like some magic spell breaks throwing Darren back in the real world.  
 _'Fuck'_ Darren thinks as he lowers himself into a seat. _'Why did you do that. can you be more overly eager? You will have ruined everything.'_ Only a few minutes later his phone buzzes and he reads Chris' words and laughs out loud, everybody on the bus looking at him.  
 _'Fuck again_ ' he thinks _'He said okay ... he said yes... now what ... I didn't know he would say yes ... i didn't think at all actually. What am I doing here? Okay, cool it ... '_  
He picks up his phone again and starts typing...  
 ** _"You know the Music Centre ? On Grand Avenue between Temple Street and Second Street? On the corner of Temple is a descent coffee shop... around 5pm maybe?”_**  
He pressed send, and then realizes he only has an hour left to go home, change and get there. Luckily his place is nearby.  
Chris watches his clock for a second before he interrupts Ashley suddenly,  
“Hey Ash, I'm really sorry, but do you mind talking again another time. I need to get ready to go out.”  
“Ah really, and where are you off to? But most important, with who?”  
“I'm just getting a coffee, nothing special. But I really need to go, so talk again soon okay.”  
“Sure sure … Let me know the details! Bye”  
“Bye Ash” he shakes his head as he puts down the phone while he starts to type out another text.  
 _ **“5 pm will work. Meet you inside.”**_  
Chris presses send, and bites his lower lip for a moment. “Damn” he mumbles as he starts to rummage through his closet.  
“Okay, breathe, you didn't sound too desperate, it's okay Colfer. Man up!”  
Soon he's dressed up slightly more than usual and takes a glance at his watch, nearly half an hour left. Still, he knows he'll be way too early but he takes his carkeys anyway and heads out of his apartment into his car and drives off.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren runs to his apartment not even aware that he has lost his bag on the bus. Phone in his hand he starts running. When he arrives at the apartment and grabs his keys he suddenly realizes …  
“ Oh God no …. Not now, not now!” He hits the front door and it opens .  
 _'Great'_ he thinks _'break a door as well … Very clever Darren'_ .  
He looks at his phone and sees 4.30 pm, it is a 15 minute walk so if he goes to the bus company now he might be late. He quickly writes a text,  
 _ **“Sorry gonna be running late… lost my everything on the bus. I ‘ ll hurry … please order something on me …”**_  
Chris quickly glances at his phone when he hears it again, 'Oh damn, he's calling it off' he thinks and finds a nearby parking space to pull in to.  
When he opens the message he breathes out, more relieved about what he reads then he would've thought.  
 ** _“Oh, you lost everything? I'm so sorry. Euhm, you want to go another time?”_**  
Darren runs as fast as his legs will bare him. When he enters the buscompany building he needs several minutes to catch his breath again. _'Ugh I really need to be able to afford a car'_ he thinks. He reads the incoming message and sighs, this is his little sparkle of light in this day where nothing could be going worse.  
 _ **"NO! stay put.. I .."**_  
He types and accidently presses send before adding anything else ..  
"Goddamn" he screams.  
Looking up at a very annoyed clerk behind the counter.  
"Oh go ... oh sorry, sir. Not meant for you of course ...my phone, my day ... " _'Come on Darren get a grip.'_  
"What can I do for you, Sir?" the annoyed man asks Darren with very little interest in really wanting to do anything. Darren explains what happened and without looking at Darren the man starts dialing a number, mumbling something .  
"This bus will be coming in shortly, you can wait over there, Sir.” the man says, pointing to some chairs.  
"Okay, thank you." Darren says and sits himself down, hands on his lap, head in his hands.  
He strokes his curls and lets out a really big sigh, “I should not have asked this guy ... What am I doing here ... I am totally losing my mind here over someone I don't even know. Haven't even met him yet .. He better be worth it” he mumbles to himself.

Chris looks at his phone in confusion because of the abrupt ending and looks at the clock, contemplating his next answer.  
 ** _“I'm not sure where you are, but maybe I can pick you up?”_**  
 _'God, I hope I'm not overstepping anything here_ ' he thinks while he sends off the text.  
Darren hears his phone and is sure it’ll be bad news, the boy is cancelling. He opens the text message and a big smile once again appears on his face. 'Of course he has a car… and of course he is this nice guy that wants to help out. What to do?’ Considering the options are sitting here alone being frustrated or getting a ride from a guy he really wants to meet desperately. ‘Not a difficult decision…. '  
He quickly writes ..  
 ** _“MTA Bus Control 1 Gateway Plaza. ….very kind of you. I’ll be inside.. the one with the sad and annoying look on the face ..”_**  
Chris can't help but chuckle reading Darren's last text and he immediately texts back,  
 ** _“No problem, I'll be there soon. Poor you though ...”_**

He knows he's not too far from the place Darren is and smiles nervously as he pulls back into traffic. He's only a few blocks away so after a few minutes he parks his car in front of the building and takes a deep breath before getting out of his car.  
 _'Okay Colfer, no need to be nervous.'_ he thinks to himself as he walks through the front entrance. Stepping inside a large waiting area, he looks around, his stomach making a few swoops out of nervosity. His eyes fall on Darren sitting not too far from him and lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, before he walks up to the other guy.  
“Darren?”  
“Yes.” he answers and while looking up sees a guy standing there. He did recognize the voice immediately, but seeing him standing there just makes him completely lost for words. He bounces up from the chair nearly bumping into the boy, dropping his phone on the seat.  
“Chris …. Colfer…” he stammers, and then everything around him seems to disappear because of the eyes. “Eyes ...” he whispers, not able to move, not able to say anything else. He is completely gobsmacked. 'These are the eyes from my dream…' he thinks. 'How is that even possible?'  
Chris stares at Darren warily,  
“My eyes?” he asks barely audible “What about them?”  
He's starting to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.  
 _'God, I should never have called him in the first place …'_ he starts to think as he looks into Darren's wide hazel eyes, confused by the way the guy in front of him stumbles over his own words.  
He keeps his gaze locked on Darren's for just a few seconds longer before he turns his head slightly, now looking everywhere except at the other guy, starting to feel more and more uncomfortable.  
“Euhm, maybe ...” he swallows “Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.”  
Darren hears the words coming out of the other boys mouth and suddenly awakens from his state of delusion.  
“No please, excuse me, I’m very sorry. I just never thought… Never mind … “ stuttering and meanwhile trying to get his act back together, Darren tries to save what needs saving of this clearly insane situation.  
“Please, let ‘s do this again?” Darren says while holding out his hand to shake Chris’s.  
“Hi Chris, it is very nice to meet you! And thank you very much for picking me up here and …. “ He adds “… not running away screaming after all that just happened!”  
Darren smiles hopefully looking for some comforting answers in Chris’s eyes.

After hesitating for merely seconds while he stares at Darren's reached out hand, Chris takes it and smiles a little less unsure,  
“Hi, and you're welcome.” It comes almost out as a question but he goes on without waiting for a reply. “And euhm, I might judge you a little bit, but I wouldn't run away screaming.”  
Darren smiles, “You can judge all you want! If you at least allow me to show you my other not so insane side over that coffee we have been talking about. “  
“SIR !” both men scare by the words so suddenly screamed out by the man behind the counter. Darren runs over towards the clerk and finds his bag has been returned. He looks inside and sees everything still in there.  
He shouts, “Yes! Luck is with me after all!!” as he walks over to Chris with a very big smile on his face.  
Looking from the bag in Darren's hands and to his face, Chris shakes his head a bit.  
“So happy you got your bag back huh?” he chuckles  
“What's in there? Lumps of gold?”  
Chris suddenly stares at him wide eyed once more.  
“Oh God, sorry … That's your business, I … I'm sorry.”  
Scowling at himself he thinks _'What is wrong with you? You really have no filter today …'_  
Darren looking down to the bag and to Chris and back, wondering why he should ask something like this, then suddenly remembering what he wrote. He chuckles,  
“Yes, got my everything back, not lumps of gold but very precious to me anyway. So what 'd you say, we‘re off?” and pretends not to notice Chris’ embarrassment.  
Glad to see Darren isn't all that phased by his nosiness, Chris replies immediately  
“Yes, I could use a coffee by now.”  
 _'And to get my head examined …'_ he thinks to himself as he waits for Darren to start walking.  
“My car is right around the corner.”

After a 5 minute drive they arrive at the spotlight café.  
“I’ll have a double latté with extra sugar,” Darren orders. “You?”  
“Half fat mocha please.”  
It is still nice outside so they decide to sit outside.  
“So,” Darren starts conversation again to break the silence.  
“What can you tell me about you Chris Colfer? What do you do, other than saving strangers in bus stations?”  
First taking a sip of his coffee Chris waits a moment to answer and looks around them. There aren't many seats taken at the café, to his delight, he never really had much with overcrowded places.  
“Well I wouldn't really say I was saving a stranger ...” he smiles at Darren shyly before adding  
“And I try to act and write. You know, why else would I be here in LA right?”  
“Oh yeah right, I keep forgetting you had already seen me before. “ Darren says lightly.  
“But I have confession to make…” he waits a moment looking at the boy sitting opposite of him.  
“I .. eeh … I googled you.” Darren feels his cheeks actually turn red, that really is a first for him.  
“When on the phone you said your name and then added _'You know …'_ I felt like there was a reason for that. And I felt really ashamed when I actually saw who you were and hadn’t recognized your name before. Sorry about that! That is the acting part down. Great show you are doing by the way…”  
 _'Darren put a sock in it already you are rambling ….'_ He thinks to himself, turning even more red.  
“Ah, yeah … right.” Chris mumbles while staring in his cup. “I probably should've guessed you wouldn't remember me even when you saw me.”  
He pauses and looks up at Darren, seeing the blush on the other boys cheeks makes him feel himself blushing too. “Thanks by the way, I try ...”  
Darren stares at Chris and hears his words again in his head 'wouldn’t remember me .. even if you saw me.'  
 _'He knows me, and according to what he is saying I should know him. This means …. This explains my dreams a little if this is true.'_ Darren keeps thinking to himself. He stares at the eyes, those beautiful, deep intense blue eyes.  
 _'Shit'_ Darren thinks _'I am freaking him out again by the looks of him. I should really say something now … '_  
“ So, we have met before? Please tell me about that?“  
 _'Oh god you idiot'_ he screams inside.  
Chris feels his blush rising even more, his eyes locked with Darren's, unable to turn away at the time. He stutters a bit as he starts “Well, I …. We ….”  
He swallows and tries again, “I saw you in college. I was a year below you, and in a drama group you took under your wings through your last year.”  
He quickly takes a deep breath before sipping again from his coffee.  
“I'm really sorry, you must really think I'm a creep or something. I just … euhm, I always admired you for what you did for and in the theater group. And I never really dared to tell you that. So yeah … here I am.”

Chris shrugs and grazes his teeth over his lower lip, not sure why he even said all that in the first place. _'Breathe Colfer, at least he's not the one running away momentarily.'_  
Darren feels his mind racing. It all started to come back to him now.  
“But you really…. Yes, I do remember you, I am trying to get focus. Hmm …. You didn’t look the same …. Your hair. Yes, I ... hm. I am very sorry, I do remember now.” Darren mumbles, all without taking his eyes of the boy in front of him who he could see was getting really nervous .  
 _'He is blushing_ ' Darren notices and smiles at the boy.  
“Sorry,” Darren says and looks away for just one minute. Then suddenly moves forward leaning over the table and takes Chris' hand .  
“I am so indescribably sorry for not remembering you at first sight. But, I must thank you, Chris. It all makes sense now…. Yes, thank you.”  
Chris just looks at their hands, and slowly looks back up at Darren, thinking _'Does he really remember me? He doesn't … He's just humoring me.'_  
He smiles faintly, not sure at first what to say or do anymore, and decides to pull back his hand, grabbing his coffee with both hands now. Chris knows he's staring blatantly at the other guy, his eyes clearly full of insecurity en nervousness.  
"Euhm, why?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper.  
The boy looks at his hands still on the table after Chris retracts his. He knows this is going to be difficult to explain without sounding insane, _'Well Chris you know I said I didn’t remember you but I was dreaming about you for weeks now … hm, not an easy one to break.’_ It sounds insane even in his own head and it is the truth.  
He clears his throat, looks at Chris again and asks,  
“You wanna go for a walk?”  
This way at least he doesn’t have to look him in the eyes while telling him this.  
Chris straightens his back a bit and watches the few people around them now for a moment, while he empties his cup.  
He's not really sure anymore if calling Darren has been his best move lately, not because Darren isn't who he expected to see but more out of fear of not knowing what's happening exactly.  
But before he actually thinks this through, he's already saying,  
“Yeah, sure. A walk would be nice.” And tries to give Darren his best smile possible at that time.

They start walking and Darren feels the nerves running through his entire body. He knew there wasn’t gonna be an easy way of saying this, and there was no turning back. He had been babbling enough as it was, Chris at least deserved an explanation.  
“Well,” Darren starts, “I would very much like for you to keep an open mind and please let me finish, even if it sounds … crazy. Okay?”  
Not looking at the boy but walking very close to him , he starts his story .  
“This morning when you … no, I should start at the actual beginning.” Darren hesitates a bit longer, “A few weeks ago I started having this dreams.“ he says, briefly checking for reactions on Chris’ face, “At first it was just little bits and pieces that I was able to remember but later they became very clear. It was always the same person and it always ended with … piercing eyes. I could see those eyes for hours, even days afterwards ….”  
Darren takes a deep breath and blurts out the next part of that what he wanted to say. He wants to get it over with and hopes, without the other boy departing.

“So …I don’t know why or how and I don’t know if you believe in stuff like Karma and things happening for a reason but well, I sort of do! These eyes in my dreams, as you must have guessed by now, are yours Chris. I am one hundred percent sure, they are yours!”  
He now just notices both boys weren’t walking anymore but stood still on some sort of bridge.  
“So now you know …“  
For the first time since the conversation started, he tries to see those eyes again, Chris’ eyes. But the boy is just standing there, probably freaked him out completely.  
“Chris, now you know what I meant with all my babbling, and now I know why I felt this urge to meet you. When you called, your voice drew me in. It felt like I had no control over any of this whatsoever. Chris … Chris … are you okay? Please say something?”  
Throughout Darren's entire explanation, Chris hasn't been able to say one word. Even if he would've had the chance to do so, he wouldn't have known what to say.  
So now they're both standing there, Chris feeling like his heart was going 100 miles per hour and his eyes cast on the ground between them.

For a short while, he heard Darren say something, but it all sounded so distant, as if he was listening through a cotton ball, but his last few words sounding more than clear. The anxiety coming through so clearly, that Chris' head suddenly snaps up, his eyes glancing over the other boy's face. He can see the nervous little twitch now around Darren's mouth, the worried lines on his forehead but most of all, the plea to believe him in his eyes.  
He's taking a few shaky breaths, not sure if his voice will actually come through when he starts to speak, and when he finally says ,  
“I … I'm, euhm … You ...”, he's stuttering and it sounds so soft he guesses Darren probably didn't even hear him. Shaking his head slightly he tries to clear his mind before he goes on. Chris can see Darren wanting to say something but he just holds up his hand, signaling the other boy not to.  
“Okay,” he sighs and begins a little louder than before now,  
“You dreamed? Of me? Well, my eyes … God, this can't be happening! This is just not happening, not to me?”  
" Yes I did.” Darren softly says, “I dreamt about you several times, not knowing what it all means but … do you believe me?” Darren asks, still thinking Chris is about to start running any minute now, or worse, start laughing or something.

“No, yes, Darren, listen to me ...” Chris almost raises his voice, figuring out immediately what the other guy was thinking. “Don't, I mean, just let me finish, please.”  
He swallows the lump forming in his throat and goes on,  
“I can't believe this is happening for real, cause I really thought I was going crazy. I've been having the same dreams. Well, not the same but still... Every night when I woke up, I could still hear the voice from my dreams singing, and it kept haunting me day in, day out, without ever figuring out who or what it was. But then I accidently saw one of your youtube videos and it hit me. It was your voice I was hearing. I could've hit myself in the head for forgetting the sound of your voice.”  
Chris breaths in deeply, eyeing Darren in front of him, searching for anything that might look like he didn't believe what he was saying.  
“So I just searched your number and well, I called you … You know the rest.”  
He shrugs a little, not knowing how to hold himself together right now and folds his arms in front of his chest, his eyes locked with the shiny hazel ones in front of him, staring right back.

Darren is in a little state of shock but also in full amazement of what he just heard. He couldn’t get his head around it.  
“So you're basically saying … you had … I was singing.” The man babbles more to himself than anyone else.  
Suddenly the look in Chris’ eyes become different, Darren sees something in there had never seen with a boy before, them becoming kind of sparkling.  
 _'Oh my god what is this? Am I attracted to this man?'_ Darren thinks to himself.  
But this thought and everything else just all seem to disappear in this moment. This was kind of like the whole world has stopped around them and there is nothing else.  
Darren finds his breath again with a big sigh and swallows a few times  
“Chris,” he says, never looking away from the gorgeous eyes of this guy, this person in front of him, it seemed like he could kind of drown in them. He clears his throat again and now saying a bit louder,  
“Chris … I would … I mean ... would you mind if I ... “ he pauses again looking in the still flaming, yet little troubled eyes of the man before him, _'come on you nutter, just say it or just do it …'_ Darren thinks to himself … _'You know you want to … you know it will happen … You know you will regret if you don’t … '_  
“Chris?”, he holds out his hands to see if Chris would loosen his pose a bit, which he does. And then Darren feels one hand, fingers intertwining in his.  
With the other hand he goes to Chris’s cheek, slowly moves forward and whispers,  
“Can I kiss you ? “

The whole time Chris just watches Darren, not believing what was happening right now. Unconsciously, he leans into the touch before his eyes go wide. He knows better than to let his own feelings rush things and it's not until he more feels than sees the other guy standing in his space and the hand on his cheek, that he starts to react. Chris can already almost feel Darren's breath ghosting over his own lips. He's merely inches away, and Chris blinks frantically, trying to get his mind to work again and takes in a sharp breath.  
“Darren … No.” he whispers barely inaudible. “You can't … You're … I mean, you know.”  
Chris tries to take a step back, finding himself not really able to do so, his fingers still intertwined with Darren's.  
“ I am … what?” Darren shakes his head a little and leans backwards looking at the boy who’s hand he is holding. He quickly removes his hand from his cheek.  
“ Oh god. I’m sorry … I am so so sorry “ Darren says before taking a step backwards.  
 _'What was I thinking, what was I doing? This guy probably has a boyfriend or is just not into me or … whatever ... very clever Criss. Just great, why don’t you just ruin everything with one stupid idiotic dream fantasy!'_ Darren thinks to himself and feels like hitting himself in the head right about now. He looks at Chris again and avoids eye contact sighing,  
“Sorry Chris, that was totally inappropriate. I was out of line, forget it! How about we call it a night?” He looks up straight into Chris’s eyes again just noticing they are still holding hands and looks at his hand slowly loosening his grip on the boys hand.

Chris watches Darren's face, seeing the guy stumble over his own words. The moment he feels the other's grip on his hand loosening, he tightens his hold just a little again.  
“Hey, hey … Don't!” he insists, trying to get Darren's full attention again.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean … But, I've always seen you with, you know, euhm … You don't want this.”  
He's saying it, more trying to convince himself that he shouldn't hope, instead of asking it.  
He's been heartbroken too often, just because he thought something could happen.  
Chris squeezes Darren's hand, feeling the spark coursing through his entire body, merely by the pressure of their fingers together.  
“You can't ...” his voice trails off when Darren suddenly looks up into his eyes again.  
Darren’s eyes light up just looking into those bright blue eyes. But the twinkles he saw earlier today made room for something different. Chris was looking very worried and a little scared maybe. This was totally not his intention.  
“Chris, what do you mean, you can’t?“ Darren said feeling the squeeze in his hand and tightening his grip again, it gives him hope and some sort of encouragement. He knows he should but just doesn’t want to let go of this moment, of this beautiful person holding his hand.  
“Well I need to show you something.“ Darren says to the boy and gently leads Chris in the direction they were heading earlier,  
“Would you please come with me to my place?” he asks “It's not far from here and I promise, I won’t …, no funny business okay?” Darren smiles and hopes with all his heart he will get a positive answer.

Chris stares into Darren's eyes, looking so hopeful and full of anticipation but he knows he shouldn't say yes, even though every fiber in his body is screaming at him to agree.  
He slightly shakes his head, it's barely noticeable and says,  
“I'm really sorry, really! But I can't … This is, it's just … I can't, not now, not yet.”  
“Oh okay, I understand,” Darren says, though his eyes betray he's hurting inside and he literally feels his stomach crunching together with an aching pain, his mind doing overtime now. _'This probably scared him off so ... he is looking for a way out, but I can’t really even think about the fact I would never see him again. Who in his right mind would.'_  
He glares down and suddenly realizes they still have their hands clinged together.  
 _'Come on Criss say something'_ he thinks to himself. He looks up to see the beautiful eyes and notices that even though he said no, he's also looking kind of sad. _'Just ask him for another time you idiot'_ he now starts to think,  
“Euhm, what would you say to ... I mean, I really want to see you again Chris. I hope I haven’t scared you off? Now, would you ...” He can't get the words out and just looks up to Chris.  
Following Darren's gaze to their hands, Chris sighs before gently squeezing Darren's fingers.  
He anticipated the look in the other guy's eyes, but it still stings to know he's the cause of that. But not only for the fact he doesn't want to see Darren look like that, also because he can't imagine not wanting to meet up with him again, he replies smiling softly as he looks up into his eyes.  
“... like to go out sometime again?” Chris finishes what Darren clearly had trouble saying.  
“Darren, You won't scare me off even if you tried.”  
“I wouldn’t try.” he says with a little smile breaking through. He feels the relief entering his body but still knows he's balancing on the edge of something here. There were definite issues in Chris’ answer earlier, so he didn’t want to get to overly eager now. If he had his own way he would ask him for the next day but his common sense took over for a second.

“So really, you would … Like to go out, I mean?” Darren asks still carefully.  
“I know this nice place, it ‘s nothing fancy but, can I take you to dinner … say Friday?” Still 5 long days to go before he would see him again then but it seems a wise decision nevertheless .  
“Oh, friday?” Chris replies hesitantly and thinks, _'Great one, try to sound more disappointed will ya!'_  
“Euhm, yeah, sure … I'd love to. But ...” Chris isn't sure if he should and for a second contemplates it before adding “I thought maybe we could meet up again for a coffee before that? At least, if you want to … You really don't have to, if you can't or don't want to or anything ...”  
Darren actually really can't help but laugh at this point,  
"Yes Chris, yes, of course I want coffee before friday. You got any suggestions?”  
He can barely keep himself from running around like a madman screaming of joy. _'But Chris had to endure enough of my craziness for one day'_ he thinks.  
Chuckling at the obvious happiness of Darren, Chris rolls his eyes _'I swear, he's like a puppy'._  
“Well, maybe wednesday? I'm free then so I was thinking we could meet here again. The coffee is pretty good here.”  
Darren quickly releases his hold on Chris' hand and takes out his phone to check his calendar just to make sure nothing can screw this up,  
“Wednesday, 1 pm Coffee, Chris. You're in and on.” he says. When he notices Chris smiling, he can't help but look for his eyes and gaze in them once more. He sees the little laughing wrinkles and decides he is really liking what he sees.  
"So, I guess this is goodbye for now?” he quietly says while not taking his eyes of the boy in front of him.  
“Yeah, I guess it is ...” Chris replies, shuffling a bit on the spot, not sure what to do now, “So, I'll see you wednesday ...”  
"Oh, hey Chris?” Darren says grabbing Chris and putting his arms around him for a hug.  
"Sorry, couldn't let you go without it." he says, enjoying every single touch of this embrace. After a moment he lets the boy go and starts walking towards his home. Looking back at him one last time shouting,  
“Ciao Chris, sleep tight!"  
Chris is still standing on the same spot, looking at Darren walking away,  
“Yeah, you too ...” he replies, but his voice doesn't really seem to work anymore, cause it comes out hardly a whisper.  
 _'Damn, did this really happen?'_ Chris thinks to himself as he slowly turns and heads over to his car, a smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two ... Let us know what you guys think of it, please?  
> We love to get some reviews!
> 
> We'll be posting at least once a week, if possible more.  
> Going to do our best! ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one ... ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Tuesday _ **

Chris is sitting on his desk, his gaze fixed on his laptop screen while he types out his next chapters of his book. He can't help it, but his gaze keeps getting drawn to his cellphone. He's trying to will himself to not pick it up and dial Darren, but in the end he shrugs and takes it anyway, only allowing himself to text instead of call.

“ _ **Hi! I just wanted to let you know I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Grtz, C”**_

As soon as it's sent, he puts his phone back on his desk, within immediate reach, and starts typing again. He's doing his best to concentrate, but he knows he's failing when he has to erase and type the same sentence for the fourth time already. His mind keeps going to Darren, wondering if he isn't being to forward by sending him that text. So he just shuts his laptop for now, takes his cellphone and heads over to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Hey Nat, could you please bring me some water?“ Darren loudly yells to the girl baking a chicken casserole in the kitchen. He started working on his lyrics again early this morning and when Nathalie came around noon, he hadn’t eaten anything at all, not counting the 3 crackers and a glass of orange juice.  
“Sure hon!” she shouts back.  
 _'Not a single thing'_ Darren sighs and throws away the paper he'd been writing on.  
“Another failure!“ he yells out loud and very theatrical.  
“Darren please, don’t be so hard on yourself. It’ll come to you again. As it always does.” the woman says, rumbling through his curly hair. He looks up to her, thanking her for the water and advice.  
“What would I do without you?” he says, following her with his eyes.  
“Starve for sure …” She replies and they both laugh.  
Darren just wants to go back to his piano when he hears the buzzing of his phone. He jumps up and smiles when he sees who it is.  
“Oooh, so am I.” he mumbles, the smile still lingering on his face. He quickly replies,

“ _ **Of course you are … who wouldn’t .. ;) .. ps that makes two of us … of course!”**_

He hesitates for a minute but clicks send anyway, his heart racing a little. He flees back to his piano, starting to play the number he made that night when he first had the eyes dream.  
  
Chris hasn't even poured his coffee in his cup, when he hears his phone buzzing. Almost dropping the coffee pot, he glances over at his phone laying next to him on the counter. Darren's name flashes on his screen underneath the typical envelope symbol.Smiling broadly he finishes filling his cup and put the pot away. His hands are shaking a bit when he picks up his phone and opens the message.  
Rolling his eyes he starts to type,

“ _ **I'm glad. Just make sure you don't lose anything on the bus again … ;) C.”**_

He presses send and starts drinking his coffee, a smile lingering on his face.

“ _ **I won't bring anything but myself ... might be best.”**_

Darren sent back immediately after receiving . Returning to his piano once again to, for the thousandth time, try to put words to this song. Then Nathalie calls him to say his food was ready at the table. He sighs a little but is still smiling because of the text messages Chris was sending. It feels good to know he's also looking forward to it.He sits down at the table, Nathalie glances sideways at Darren noticing the goofy smile on his face and can’t help but smile herself.  
  
In the meantime, Chris has started typing on his laptop again, working with full concentration so he didn't notice his phone buzzing when it did. It wasn't until he finally closed his laptop for the day, that he saw the message waiting for him. He glances quickly at the clock and then at the time the message was sent.  
“Fuck, why didn't I hear that ...” he mumbles as he opens the text.

_**'Sorry, I didn't hear your last one, sorry! :/ And well, I don't need anything else either, so …'** _

Chris quickly sends the text, and lets himself fall in his couch, “Damnit!”  
  
Darren kept looking at his phone the whole time, even checked a few times if he hadn't missed anything.  
"What's wrong, Darren? You're expecting someone?” Darren instantly feels a blush on his face, like he's caught for something he's not supposed to do.  
"No, just checking." he mumbles and adds, “Thanks very much for this, it was super-wonderful."  
Darren picks up the plates and plants a little kiss on Nathalie's cheek, "You're awesome, you do know that don't you? "  
When he comes back from the kitchen, Nathalie's putting on her coat, she knows her work here is done for tonight. When Darren wanted to work she took care of him but left him to his own thoughts quickly afterwards, she didn't mind and she liked taking care of him. They hug and as soon as she's out the door he goes to sit behind the piano once again, keeping his phone very close, the time quickly moving on while he's working. He's still pacing around the room trying to find and write down words, but not really succeeding, when suddenly a text alert catches his attention.  
 _'There he is ...'_ He smiles at the message.

_**" Thank god there you are , almost wanted to come to your rescue .. no need for excuses. And … *blush*”** _

As soon as his phone buzzes, Chris opens the text and smiles relieved, shaking his head a little at the words written.

“ _ **Still … Though I wouldn't mind you coming to my rescue … for whatever reason ;) But aww, are you blushing?”**_

He reads over his text again, a bit of doubt in his mind, but before he loses the nerve to do it, he presses send.  
 _'You're really flirting with him over text … You, Chris Colfer, who would've thought …'  
_ “Yes" Darren chuckles, seeing the return message appear and his fingers are pressing the letters quickly,

“ _ **Be careful what you wish for ... ;-)...what can i say .. it is your fault there should be a penalty for being that cute ...”**_

He sent the message before he has time to overthink it all. He rather likes Chris' way of talking in the texts, he was witty and a bit flirty at the same time.  
He reads Darren's last text, causing Chris' cheeks to redden a little, and he looks around his living room as if someone would catch him blushing. Without thinking about it much he types back,

_**'Now you're making me blush! No fair! ;p Btw, I'm careful, trust me …'** _

He presses send and puts his phone on his coffee table, trying to busy himself with reading a magazine. He can feel the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He can't really believe himself, the way he's acting right now. It's not that there hasn't been anyone at all, but never before has he let himself get like this with another guy, let alone a guy who's supposed to be straight.  
 _'What are you talking about, he almost fucking kissed you yesterday!'_ he scowls at himself and sighs as he tries to focus on the magazine in his hands.

Darren has just been lying on the couch waiting for Chris' answer, so it hardly took any time at all to read his new incoming one a few minutes later,

“ _ **You know what really is unfair .. me not able to see you blush .. even more cute .. But do mind yourself… being TO careful can really get frustrating .”**_

He sent this text and immediately afterwards started a new one,

“ _ **Btw how has your day been today?”**_

He presses send again en quickly goes for a quick shower as he had plans to meet with some of his starkid friends.

“ _ **You'll have plenty time to see me blush tomorrow mister! Oh, and I know … My day was long but a good one. Yours?”**_

“ _ **Sorry just got out of the shower ... my day? a frustrating one ;) ... hope to see you blush tomorrow. Oh and Chris I am on my way out now .. so .. I might not hear txts later on...”**_

“ _ **Trust me, you will … And okay, I'll just leave you to it then. Have fun and until tomorrow. C”**_

Chris puts down his phone again and lays back on the couch, his eyes already closing and within a few minutes he's fast asleep, Darren's voice haunting his dreams once more.

  


**_ Wednesday _ **

Chris startles awake, an annoying buzzing sound almost next to his ears and sits up immediately. He looks around and notices he's still on the couch, his phone buzzing on the coffee table. He quickly grabs the phone and without looking who it is, answers the call,  
“Hey, ...”  
“Well, hi there sleepyhead.” Ashley's voice beaming through the phone and Chris has to hold it away from his ears for a second “You do realize I was expecting a call from you yesterday?”  
“What are you talking about?” Chris replies, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “By the way, what time is it?”  
“Ahaa, late night huh? Got something to confess to me?” Ashley says teasingly.  
“Oh and it's almost 10.30am.”  
“What?! Damn, I overslept ...”  
“Had any place urgent you needed to go to? You're not supposed to be shooting today are you?”  
“No, it's just … You know, ah never mind!” Chris answers and gets up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee.  
“Come on Colfer, spill it! I know you had a date on monday, so … Tell me about it.”  
“It wasn't a date Ash, I never said I had a date, we just had coffee.”  
“A date then! I'm waiting ...”  
“God, you're annoying, you know that don't you?” Chris sighs  
“Yep, but you love me anyway!” Ashley laughs and adds “But seriously Chris, was it a date or not?”  
“I don't know ...” he starts and before he knows it, he's telling Ashley the entire story of their meeting.  
After listening to Chris talk, Ashley sighs “You've already got it bad, don't you?”  
“No, no, no … Ashley, I just can't … I mean, the guy is still straight as far as I know, so don't get your hopes up, I'm not.”  
“But babe, really, he asked you out on a date this friday, he almost kissed you for crying out loud! If he is straight, then I will eat my favorite pair of shoes!”  
“I'm holding you to that, you're gonna have to eat them you know?” Chris laughs and looks at the time,  
“Oh Ash, I have to go, we're meeting for coffee at 1am and I still have to get ready. I didn't realize we've been talking for so long already.”  
“Yeah, sure. Have fun and don't worry too much. Just enjoy and whatever needs to happen will happen.”  
“Thanks Ash,” Chris replies “I know … Bye, I'll call you soon, okay.”  
“Sure , whenever you want, bye” and she disconnects the call.

It's taking Chris way more time than on monday to get dressed, he can't seem to choose his outfit. He's been pulling clothes out of his closet, piece after piece, and nothing really seems to feel just right.  
 _'This isn't a date, you told Ashley too'_ he keeps telling himself as he finally settles on a pair of regular skintight jeans and a t-shirt. He dresses quickly and has finished with time to spare. _'Who am I kidding, it sure feels like one ...'  
_ It's 12.30am, and he walks out to his car and drives off, his stomach tightening because of the nerves and anxiety he's feeling, even though he knows that isn't necessary at all.  
 _'You've been texting him all day yesterday, why are you so freaking nervous?'_ he asks himself as he pulls into traffic on the main road. _'It's not like you don't already know him.'  
  
_ “Darren? Hey Darren wake up man , your phone is ringing. Darren! Good god man come on …”  
“Oh, my head … Why are you yelling at me, man?” Darren replies hearing a voice somewhere. Joey had got up and went over to the phone that just kept ringing because of the alarm going off.  
“Hey Darren, you set your alarm. Need to be somewhere today? Oh man, my head, those last tequila shots were … too much.” Darren opens his eyes and stares at his best friend sitting on his couch next to him _. 'What did he say?'  
_ ”Alarm, be somewhere?” Suddenly he jumps up realizing what the alarm was for.  
“What time is it? I must .. clothes .. shower .. ?” he almost falls over this pile of magazines running to the shower. “Joey, please coffee, please please please man …”  
“Okay okay, quit the shouting and relax it’s only 12.”  
“Oh yeah right, coffee.” Darren walks over to the kitchen, finding some instant coffee, suddenly the conversation they had last night came to him. Darren told him he was meeting someone important for coffee today. He made Joey promise not to tell anyone else and told him the whole story. The man was a little surprised about the dreaming stuff, but could imagine his buddy wanting to find out what the hell was going on. He knew he would. The other fact about the attraction Darren was feeling for this guy was also mentioned carefully but besides another second of surprise, this was not a real issue of discussion. When Darren leaves the bathroom a while later, he doesn't really feel very much different than few minutes earlier.  
“Fuck, I look terrible. Pfff, what was I thinking?”  
Joey just starts laughing, Darren never made any fuss about his appearance unless he was headed out on a first date.  
“I thought this was just going for coffee” he teases his friend. Darren only reacts with a nervous smile and doesn't really know how to answer this. He wants it to be a date, but he didn’t think Chris was feeling the same way about it. Anyway, for now he's really happy just knowing he would see him today and probably if all worked out on Friday as well. He notices he has half an hour and it only took about ten minutes to get there but didn’t want to stay indoors any longer.  
“I am just going to go now, where are my sunglasses?“ Darren says, “If I am there before he does, he might not notice how shabby I look. Oh Darren, you stupid fuck … Joe, you just go back to sleep or whatever man, okay? We’ll talk later, can’t stay …” Joey walks over and gives him a push on the shoulder as they always do,  
“Whoa man, calm down. Don’t worry about me, go and have fun and coffee.” he says and winks at his friend who then can't help but laugh as well.  
Darren closes the door behind him and finds himself very glad to be wearing his sunglasses. Ten minutes later he's sitting at a table in the farthest corner he could find. As private as possible. And then he waits, listening to some music and playing with his phone nervously to kill time.  
  
Walking towards the entrance of the coffeeshop, Chris takes a few deep breaths before pushing open the door and walks inside. He scans the place and can't immediately locate Darren, but after walking further into the room he sees him sitting in a corner at the back of the room, still wearing his sunglasses and focused on his phone in his hands. He strides over to the guy, halts next to the table and looks down at Darren, waiting for the guy to notice him.  
Sudden movement in front of him leads Darren to look up from his phone and quickly he closes it when he sees Chris standing in front of him. “Hi there.” he says, his voice still raw from last night. He stands up and gives him a quick hug to welcome him and show him he's very happy that he’s here. He looks at Chris while he takes of his jacket and notices the skintight jeans he’s wearing and the wonderful t-shirt that shows of all the right features. He notices Chris is watching him and feels a little as if he got caught “Euhm … You look great.” he says to the boy now seated next to him and smiles.  
Grinning a little, but looking a bit flustered at the same time because of the obvious blatant staring by Darren, Chris looks at him in question.  
“Thanks, I try. And you look … Well, also great but what's with the glasses inside? Not that I don't like them.” He keeps his gaze on Darren as he continues,  
“I think it's safe for me to assume you had a pretty late but fun night, right?”  
"Well, you assume correct, I'm afraid. Starkid vs Tequila shots. Guess who won?" Darren says with a little grin on his face. "So excuse me for the movie star look but as soon as the coffee starts kicking in it'll get better, I promise!” Darren found another little advantage to the sunglasses, _‘this way he can stare all he wants but he wouldn't get caught again’_ he thinks to himself and a little giggle leaves his lips.  
"But enough about me, how has your day been?” he asks Chris, genuinely very interested while he gestures the waitress to let her know they're ready for their order.  
  
Chris shrugs, “Boring, I guess. Fell asleep on the couch last night and got woken up by Ashley calling me. And I hate to admit, that's all. But it's looking more promising by the minute.” He grazes his teeth over his lip, wondering if he should tell Darren that he told Ashley all about them, but decides against it in the end instead he grins at Darren, “Though, the movie star look kinda suits you!”  
Darren laughs quite loudly, “So, shall I start writing my academy acceptance speeches then?” Darren starts speaking in an emotional voice, “ I would really like to thank my wonderful parents for .. well for life I guess. And my special thanks goes to my muse, without his never ending inspiration and talent for movie star fashion, I would not be standing here today. Thank you Chris Colfer!” He says, slightly glancing over his sunglasses at Chris.  
“Sorry, I don’t function so well on little sleep.” he says, still laughing at himself. “Let’s say Tuesday was good, but Wednesday already topped it right now.” Darren says throwing a wonderful smile at Chris. He takes his sunglasses off and looks the boy straight in the eyes and tells him.  
“I am extremely glad and thankful that you are here today Chris, that we are here ..” he adds.  
"Dork!" Chris laughs, rolling his eyes slightly but then steadies his gaze on Darren too. “So am I, though I would like to take credit for that. If I wouldn't have called ...” he adds teasingly.  
' _I would have still been a big mess, not that I‘m not a mess right now but this is a different kind, I like being this mess.'_ Darren chuckles about thinking this, but instead he tells Chris,  
“Then I wouldn’t be sitting here with you, with one of the most talented men I have met. So here is this question I have for you. Yes … let’s play 20 questions, you game? I’ll start. When I asked you on monday what you did you also mentioned writing. Could I know what you are currently working on?” He feels the coffee start to kick in and feels more and more into making this date one to remember. That is, if Chris also feels the same, but first he really wants to learn more about him.  
  
“I like to think you are the most talented of the two of us though,” Chris winks, and immediately blushes a little, surprised at his own nerve to say that to Darren in person. Cause it's one thing to flirt over texts, but to just say it out loud, that's something Chris never really does. Until now that is. “And euhm, well, I don't really like to talk about what it's all about just yet. You know, it's still a work in progress and until I'm completely sure of it, it's just … Sorry, but if I promise you can be the first to read the finished thing, would that make it up for my lack of talking about it now?” He looks at Darren, biting his lower lip and a pensive expression. After a few seconds he says,  
“So, and you then. What are you working on right now, besides the Starkid stuff I mean?”  
Darren smiles at Chris’ overly cute blushes, and of course makes it worse by saying,  
“Yes, you kept your promise, your first live blush. And thank you sir, you are too kind, really glad you still want to be seen with this shabby the day after drunk or whatever that sentence was supposed to be.” he laughs. “Well it is the starkid stuff that is keeping me, let’s call it occupied, but otherwise, I‘m always thinking about finding new stuff for an album. I also have a few callbacks, some auditions and stuff but mostly. Just trying right now.” he pauses looking at Chris expectantly,  
“Oh yes, almost forgot my turn again. What is your most but really all time favorite movie ever?” Trying to hide his blush from becoming even more obvious because of Darren's continuing to point it out, he lowers his head for a moment, and takes a breath before looking back up at him.  
“Really? Favorite movie?” Chris shakes his head smiling “I would've thought you'd come up with something more original? But anyway, I guess … I don't know, Harry Potter and Moulin Rouge. Do two count too, cause they're really not anything alike.” He shrugs and immediately asks another question himself,  
“Euhm, … Let me see, you said you were auditioning and all, what would you really want to do if you could just pick it?”  
“Hey, you don’t mock my questions, that happens to be a VIQ for me! But you passed!” he says with a fake pout face. “Wow, you really gave me a tough one there, I like a lot of things. I love singing and performing for live audience and all … hm, let’s say a musical. Broadway would be great! Yes, definitely broadway it is! And now my turn again, so you thought I wasn’t original enough right, I never like to be called predictable, so brace yourself. What is your, no ... what is a secret you will now share with me but no one else on this planet knows about? Ah, there you go ...”  
“Hmm, I can see that happening to you. Yeah, ...” Chris drifts off a little, his eyes fixed on somewhere behind Darren now but snaps back when he remembers the question thrown his way.  
“You want me to tell you a secret no one knows? We've just been talking for 3 days, ...” he replies hesitantly.  
  
"Well, the rules say you have to! I will get you the rulebook on google if you like." He looks Chris in the eyes, tilts his head a bit to the right and adds, “I'll tell you mine of you tell me yours.”  
“Okay, you know what, never mind, ...” Chris cocks his head a little, his eyes fixed on Darren's “One secret, euhm … I'm an awfully big fanboy. No one really knows that.” he can't help the smile forming on his lips.  
“Ooh no, Chris, such a dirty little secret, I love it. And fanboyish over who or which show? You know all the fanfics by heart then as well?"  
Chris rolls his eyes at Darren and sighs “Really Darren? Do I need to spell it out for you. You can figure that one out yourself!” he almost sticks out his tongue at the other guy but then realizes that's not such a good idea so he tries to change the focus again. “You know, I'll make it easy for you, favorite song?”  
“Oh ... okay,” he says, even he is a bit lost with this answer, he winks and says, “Good to to know!” He clears his throat a bit, “Wow, you call that an easy one? There no such thing as just one favorite song, maybe one in each genre, yes. But I know the rules, don't worry, so please let me think. I must go for Hannah by the Freelance Whales, but for honesty I'll add that my favorites tend to change now and again, so please ask me again in six months.”  
“Well, you're almost obliged to name a song from your brother's band, that doesn't really count, but well, it'll do for now. But euhm, … does that mean you still see us having coffee dates in six months then?” Chris blurts out without even thinking about it. Darren locks his eyes on Chris's and answers, "Amongst all kinds of other incredible fun stuff that we can do. Yes, of course I do.”  
“Okay,” Chris says softly, “I was hoping for that.”  
 _'Shit, don't be so obvious, he doesn't really mean it in any way romantically. Stop hoping'_ he scowls at himself as he feels his cheeks glow again due to Darren's fixed gaze on him.  
“I don't really know right now what else to ask you, I wasn't really prepared for this 20 questions and all ...” Chris' voice is still soft as he lowers his gaze to his hands now folded on the table.  
  
"You really thought I don't want that?" ' _If only he knew what I am feeling when he looks to me like that ... especially when he's blushing, it just makes me all giddy. But I won't pressure him into anything.. I can't scare him off and something just isn't quite there yet.'_  
"And by the way, unprepared is always the best way if you ask me. I have one more question for you though. What are your plans for the rest of this day ... night?” Darren’s changing the subject because he felt all kind of sad stuff popping up in his head looking at Chris like that. He had remembered them holding hands only a couple of days ago and he actually would like to hold his hand again but, he didn't.  
Chris looks up again surprised, “Euhm, I don't know, nothing really … I think.”  
He holds Darren's gaze locked with his, unsure of he imagined the sudden change of expression, even if it was for just a second. Chris shrugs it off, tries not to think about it when he adds, “Do you?”  
Darren can't help but stare and drift off for a while in his own head. Suddenly he hears some words again, “Erm .. sorry do I what?”  
Chris squints his eyes at Darren for a moment and does something he didn't plan on doing, he reaches over the table, hesitantly touching the back of Darren's hand with his fingers.  
“Are you okay? I don't know, you were looking pretty far away for a moment there.” Chris gives him a worried smile “I asked if you had something planned?”  
Darren feels a tingling kind of feeling when he feels Chris’ fingers touching his hand. He lowers his gaze to their hands and looks right back up again in the boy’s beautiful blue eyes.  
"Yes, I must have been in some other galaxy just now but I won't bother you with all those shenanigans of mine ... yet." he adds silently. “And no plans until tonight actually en even then the plan is sleep. I have an audition tomorrow.” Darren tells him answering the question  
Chris hesitates for a moment longer but finally retracts his hand back to himself, not sure if and how much he overstepped a line or not.  
“You wouldn't bother me at all,” Chris smiles brightly again “But really? For what?” He drinks the rest of his coffee and looks outside for a moment before adding, “Wait, let's go for a walk, you can tell me all about it outside.”  
“Yes, that is a great idea.” They both put on their jacket and just to make sure, Darren puts his sunglasses on just so a headache wouldn’t come and spoil everything now. “Well, for a tv show actually.” He starts telling Chris about the role, “I’m trying for the part of the crushworthy older brother of a 14 year old. How about that?” he says laughing.  
  
They've been walking for a while now, crossing the small park, talking animatedly at times and with some silences in between where both are actually just enjoying each other's company. Chris has been unintentionally walking closer to Darren during the walk, that when they sway their hands a little, their fingers brush at times. Walking towards the entrance of the park again, Chris watches Darren from the corner of his eyes, a smile on his lips and he can feel his heart beat even faster every time the other guy smiles that gorgeous smile at him. Feeling quite bold, and not really sure where it comes from, he says,  
“I hope that next time you won't be wearing your sunglasses though. I love them, but you're eyes are way prettier.” The moment it escapes his mouth, he mentally slaps himself and stops mid-pace, staring at Darren wide eyed, not knowing what to say to make it less awkward.  
The older boy stops walking as well and turns to look at Chris. He takes the sunglasses off, locks eyes with Chris and tells him,  
"Thank you very much Chris, but they can't even start to compete with yours .... really.” And he gives Chris his most sincere smile.  
“Flattery will get you everywhere, you know,” Chris quietly speaks, trying his best to resist the urge to just tug Darren closer to him and he isn't even sure himself if he just wants to drown in those eyes or kiss that smile of him. He can't stop his eyes moving between Darren's eyes and lips, but when he realizes what he's doing, he quickly steadies his gaze. “And euhm … thank you.” Chris adds a little louder.  
For a moment longer, both guys just keep staring at each other, until they're drawn out of their reverie by a dog barking almost next to them. The dog owner who passes them, looks at both men with a raised eyebrow before he walks further, and Chris suddenly realizes they're still standing in the middle of the road in front of the entrance.  
“So, okay, euhm ...” he stutters a little, then regains his composure again,  
“I had a wonderful time again, and I guess I'll see you friday around 7 right?” Then it hits him, “Oh wait, where do we meet?”  
“Italian?” Darren says, when also he realizes what needs to be done. “I know a great place over at the town center. Gigi’s .. You know it?”  
“I heard about it.” Chris smiles “So, we'll meet there? Or should I pick you up?”  
"Would be nice to go there together if that works for you.”  
“I wouldn't have suggested it, if it wouldn't, silly.” Chris laughs “Well, text me your adress and I'll come pick you up around 6.30pm? Or is that too early?”  
“That is awesome. I'll see you then. Bye now Chris.” Darren says with a little regret that this day ended already  
“Okay, see you then.” Chris replies, “Euhm, okay then, bye ...” he adds and starts to turn around.  
"No, you don't, mister.” Darren says taking Chris arm and pulling the boy in his arm for a nice hug. “See you friday.” he says as he lets go just as quickly.  
Chris pulls back a little when Darren releases him from the hug, but lets his hand wander over the other guy's arm to his hand. He can't resist taking Darren's hand in his for a second, and squeezes it gently before letting go completely, smiling brightly at him.  
“See you friday,” he retorts and then turns around completely, walking a bit faster than usual towards his car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! Enjoy ... it was a fun one to write!
> 
> And just leave a quick review please,   
> we thrive on feedback, ... the more the better, so do your best!!
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and next chapter coming next monday ... ;)))


	4. Chapter 4

_ Friday _

Chris has been a nervous wreck since yesterday evening, and he can't really understand it. The moment Darren had sent his address last night, the nerves have been going through his body. And really, it's not like he hasn't dated anyone before, but he never felt quite like this before any first dates at all. So now he's getting out of the shower, and stands in front of his bathroom mirror, just looking at his own reflection thinking,  _'Okay, just relax, it's Darren for crying out loud.'_  and walks into his room to find some clothes to wear. Fully dressed Chris looks at himself in the mirror in his bedroom and smiles, he's wearing tight black jeans, a plain white small fitted shirt and a black button up.  
“Okay, it'll do I guess.” he mumbles to himself as he walks out of his bedroom, grabs his keys and wallet and heads outside to his car.  
It didn't take him long to find Darren's address and he's there stipt at 6.30pm like he said. As he looks at the doorbell to find Darren's, the door opens and a girl around his own age walks outside, holding the door open for him when she sees him standing there. With a last glance as to where Darren's apartment is, he thanks the girl and heads in, immediately taking the stairs up to the third floor and quickly finds Darren's door. Chris takes a deep breath, then knocks on the door and waits, his stomach doing flip-flops in anticipation of seeing the other boy again.  
Darren hears the knocking and he quickly runs to the door and opens it with a wide smile.   
“Hello Chris. I am so glad to see you “ He says to the boy and immediately adds,  
“Are you ready to go, because I am. So how are you?” He starts chatting quite chipper and doesn’t really give Chris a lot of time to respond but only to follow him walking downstairs. Chris just strolls after Darren until they're standing outside the building.  
“My car's over there.” Chris nods to his right as he takes his car key in his hands. “Okay, so … you know how to get there exactly, right?” he asks as they both step in the car and Chris turns on the ignition.  
"Yes I do, It is one of my favorite restaurants here in LA. Really small and cozy but the Linguini is to die for.” He answers smiling before giving the directions while he starts speaking about all kinds of random trivia stuff that pops in his head. He looks at Chris now and again and is enjoying himself more and more every minute. He can't wait to tell him his big news but it has to be a good timing. He doesn't want to blurt it out.

When Chris has finally found a parking spot, they walk towards the restaurant. Chris has heard of it before but never had the opportunity to go there. He throws Darren a bright smile as they cross the street, then turns his gaze again to the venue. It looks not all that big and it's such a nice change. Whenever he went out with some other guy in the past, it was like they couldn't help but flaunt with whatever they had or could do. They always ended up in a place, showing off how much they could afford, that was too big and too impersonal. It never felt even remotely right to be there, even though he could afford it sometimes more than the other guy taking him. But he should've known, with Darren, it would've been something small and more private.   
“Well, even from the outside it looks really nice.” Chris says as they stop in front of the restaurant, glancing at Darren with a smile. Darren sees the approval in Chris’s eyes for his choice of restaurant and is very happy to see this. He wasn’t very sure he would like such a place. He probably been to much more fancy things already. But for Darren it was a place where he knew they could sit quietly and be able to talk.  
“Wait till you see the inside,” he says now returning a smile to the boy. “Welcome to Italy!” he grins as they walk in.  
“Aaaah Darren, welcome. So nice to see you again.” the host says to the two men, while giving Darren an italian welcoming hug. “Table for 2 it was. I saved you a really nice one right over there by the backyard window. Come on, follow me. “  
“Thank you Luigi. I know it has been way too long since I was here.” he replies.  
While the boys follow, Darren turns to Chris and tells him,  
“I met Luigi in Italy some years ago when I went to attend some classes there for a while. We have been keeping in touch and when he moved here, I became his best regular.”  
“May I take your coats gentleman?” Luigi asks, “And I will be right here with your menu’s.”  
After they handed their coats to the man, Chris and Darren take their seats and Chris looks at him questioningly.  
“I've heard about you in Italy, but you actually lived there for a while? Well, okay ...”  
“Oh, you heard about me in Italy did you?” Darren says teasingly, "Well, yes, before college I was there for like almost 2 years I think. Loved it there. I am still dreaming of going back some day. There was this little village not far from Rome ..." He stares into nothing and loudly sighs, “I stayed in Rome most of the time but went travelling and sightseeing of course. But anyway ...”  
“Ah, now I know exactly why I was only a year below you in college, makes sense now. I always thought that maybe you just slacked a bit in high school or something.” Chris chuckles and adds, “I've always wanted to travel through Europe. Maybe one day it'll happen.”  
“Maybe we can go together?” Darren replies without thinking. He suddenly realises he really finds no boundaries to his conversations with this man in front of him. If feels so liberating not to act different, not that he was really able to do so.

Then Luigi returns with the menu's and 2 drinks.  
"Here you go gentleman, enjoy and just let me know when you want to order.”  
“Oh wait Luigi,” Darren says. He looks at Chris and asks, “You mind if I order?”  
“Of course, surprise me.” Chris smiles, his eyes not leaving Darren.  
"Very well." Darren says looking at Luigi briefly, “Your best Linguini with the works and some vino bianco.”  
“You'd better not try to poison me or anything.” Chris says playfully  _ 'What the hell, Colfer, how does that even make sense!' _   
“Euhm, I mean, I guess you know it best here, so I'll trust your judgement … on the food, obviously.” he adds with a cocky smile.  
Darren starts laughing, “Of course only for the food, I get it.”  
There's a little silence after both stop laughing but then they just sit there looking at each other until suddenly Darren remembered he had this big news to share.  
“Oh yes, I have something very important to tell you, I almost forgot. You my dear Chris, are looking at the new crushworthy brother of Pacific high, a new tv miniseries. So, what you say? But keep it to yourself for now okay? You are one of only a very few to know. I'm so looking forward to doing it!”  
Chris looks at Darren wide eyed, his smile growing even bigger than before.  
“Oh God,” he exclaims “You are? That's such great news, I'm so happy for you!”  
Chris leans over the table, taking both Darren's hands in his and squeezes them tightly,  
“You're gonna be so great, I just know you will. When do you start filming?”  
Without realizing it, he keeps a hold on Darren's hand while he stares at the guy in front of him, waiting for his answer. Darren gazes back into Chris's eyes,  
“In like 3 weeks I'll be flying to New York, they film on location. I don't have all the details yet but yes, I am very excited!” He quickly glances down to see Chris' hands on his and feels a little electricity like feeling flowing through his whole body, as he smiles at the boy in front of him, he says,  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”  
“You're welcome,” Chris says but his smile falters a little at the thought of Darren going to New York for probably a long time. His gaze drops to their hands, and he bites his lower lip momentarily, before saying, “So, I guess you'll be going to stay there for a while then?”  
“Depends on how the show evolves of course, but I'll have to find some sleeping arrangements before I start shooting that is for sure.” He knows what Chris might sort of be thinking right now because he has the same problem though neither says anything about it. When suddenly Luigi comes to the table, Darren quickly removes his hand out Chris' but not after winking at him first.  _ 'Really winking ... duuuhhaaren ... ' _  he thinks to himself.

Chris can't quite keep his eyes off Darren, a light blush creeping on his cheeks again.  _'This is weird '_ he thinks when he notices the immediate regret within himself at the loss of touch, and he drops his gaze to the plates Luigi just placed in front of them on the table. Without speaking they both start to eat.  
With his first bite, Chris actually moans a little at the great taste,  
“Wow, Darren, this is definitely the best I've had in ages.” he smiles and takes another bite.  
”Linguini à la Luigi will do that to you.” Darren says pleasantly surprised to see that there really are other people who can enjoy food as ecstatic as he does. Luigi returns at the table with a bottle of white wine and offers the opportunity to taste at Darren but he just replies, “Never mind that Luigi, I know you will be right with your choice as usual.” Then he turns to Chris and while he hides behind his hand, ‘I would have no clue anyway’ and he tilts his eyebrows while his mouth makes this funny goofy move. The quiet mood from a few minutes ago is gone again. After Luigi filled their glasses and walks away again, Chris shakes his head smiling,  
“I would've thought you would know something about that honestly. After living in Italy ...”  
"Sorry to disappoint you there,” Darren says, “I have learned a whole lot but wine wasn’t on the list that time.”  
“I bet it wasn't,” Chris replies “But you can hardly be called disappointing.” He shrugs and takes a sip of his wine.  
“ Hm, I can almost hear you think 'Then what was in his list?'”  
“Well yeah, but I have a feeling not all of that is suitable to discuss here,” Chris smirks at Darren, “Or it really was studying alone, then it could be a bit boring too.” he jokes.  
And soon they're back into quiet conversation about Darren's days in Italy and Chris' days before and during college. Going back and forth easily, it feels as if they've known each other for years already and it makes Chris just sad to know that Darren will be gone for quite a while in the time that comes.

Dinner is done and they walk out of the restaurant, still laughing about some silly things. Finding out that Darren is as much as a fanboy as he is at times, makes him feel even more at ease with the guy. And it's not only that, they do have a couple of other things in common, which makes it all even easier to get along. They walk to Chris' car and right before they both get in, Chris asks,  
“So, what's next? Did you have anything else planned?”  
“Oh, you don’t want to go home yet do you?” Darren says teasingly. He turns himself towards Chris and leans his arm on the steering wheel. He glares at Chris through his eyelashes and shamelessly keeps looking the other boy in they eyes. After the glasses of wine and wonderful conversations, even sometimes staring in each other’s eyes and above all the point where their hands had been together, Darren felt like he was on top of the world . He had higher hopes now that something might be happening for him and Chris even though he still wasn’t sure. He did know whatever happened, he was gonna miss the boy when he would be in New York so right there and then he decides he would spend as much time as possible together.  
"I do have some plans up my sleeve if you like. But I will need you to trust me. And I need to know if you feel adventurous or courageous tonight? Whichever you choose will decide what comes next.”  
Chris stares right into Darren's eyes, his proximity making it hard to control his breathing and the fluttering of his heart. He swallows, trying to answer but nothing comes out. Breaking his stare, Chris' eyes flicker unconsciously from Darren's eyes to his lips and back.  
 _ 'Don't, don't even think about doing that! _ _'_ he thinks and wills himself to just look back into those gorgeous hazel eyes.  _ ' Great, if you keep thinking like that, it won't do any good either!' _   
He takes another deep breath before he finally replies softly,  
“Well, euhm, I don't know, … neither.” he shrugs “Either? Surprise me? I don't care ...”  
“Well well well, I think what you just said to me Chris, could be classified as extremely courageous. I like that!” he says, still looking in the boy’s beautiful deep blue eyes. _'Backoff Darren'_ he starts to think, _'you are a bit in the mans space I think'_ . He feels his heart racing and just as he starts imagining that his lips will probably be so soft, he licks his own lips while thinking this. He keeps staring in Chris' eyes and then for whatever reason suddenly slips a little, pushing his weight away not to fall on Chris and loudly honks the horn of the car.  
As both scare by the sudden loud noise the gaze is broken and Darren pushes himself back into his own seat. He starts laughing and turns to Chris,  
“Wow, that was … euhm,”  _ _'intens, sexy, hot , steamy, incredibly beautiful_ ' _ , crosses his mind but his mind chooses, “Loud!” and starts laughing again.

“So courageous Chris, drive off to Westlane please.“ Darren says and he overthinks what just nearly happened, he does start wondering __'If … No Criss, put it aside .. leave it alone. If anything should happen it has to be Chris’ call not yours.'__  
 _'Breathe, Colfer, breathe!'_  is all going through Chris' mind right now,  _'Just relax and breathe.'  
_ His heart is beating almost out of his chest, and he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Darren, now back in his seat. He wants to laugh along with him, but all he can manage is a shy unsure smile. _'What the hell happened? He was so freaking close …'_  
When he suddenly realizes Darren actually spoke again, he blinks rapidly a couple of times, “Huh, what?”  
“Westlane 5342 please?” Darren says looking at Chris, wondering what would be going through his mind right now. “Are you ok or should I drive?” he adds smiling at the boy, “Was I that scary?”  
“Yeah,” Chris says softly before noticing what he actually said, “Oh, no … euhm, you're fine, I'm fine, my mind just went places for a moment.”  
 _'Yeah, good one, very inconspicuous.'_  
“Okay, let's go then, shall we?” Chris says while he starts the car and heads off.  
“Okay, now you can park over here.” Darren says, “The first bit of our night starts at walking distance, but wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now.” He starts to wonder if this really is a good idea to take Chris here, maybe he won’t even like it at all. “Off we go.” he says and a few minutes later they arrive at a kind of club where on the outside still doesn’t show what goes on inside.  
“Follow me,” Darren says and without really thinking takes Chris' hand to keep him close. The club is quite packed but he keeps on walking to the next floor. There's another part of the club with slightly less people and a big stage in the middle.”  
Chris shifts his hand a little, so he can entwine his fingers with Darren's as they move through the crowd. Noticing the stage, he looks questioning at Darren who can't even see it, since Chris is walking half behind Darren at this point. So he leans in and pulls Darren to a halt, his chin almost on the other's shoulder as he asks, close to Darren's ear, to make sure the boy hears him,  
“You have got to be kidding me? You don't expect me to go on there right?”  
“We will have to see what the night brings us, maybe we'll find the courage.” he says, “Come on, a little bit further. Here is a great spot.”  
Darren leads them to a little private cubicle, they'll still be able to talk there and have a really good overall view of the stage. He lets Chris slide in his seat first and quickly follows. Suddenly they see movement, a girl walks on stage clearly not looking like she decided this herself. Her friends yell all kinds of advices to her.  
“Oh, I almost feel sorry for her." Darren says and he whistles to encourage the girl and then yells, “Come on, you can do it ! Another thing off of your bucket list!” The girl looks at Darren and smiles, she nods at him and starts singing.  
“She is actually very good” he says looking to Chris.  
“I can hear that already.” Chris says leaning a bit closer to Darren, just to make sure he hears him.  
“Do you know her?”  
“No I don’t. But some encouragement can be very empowering as you may know ...“ he says leaning to Chris and smiles at him. The waiter arrives and Darren orders two white wines.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk? I'm not gonna be held responsible for anything if you do, you know.” Chris grins at Darren as he turns to face him, his stomach making all kind of nervous movements as he looks in his eyes. It takes some yelling from a nearby booth to snap Chris out of his thoughts, and he quickly turns again to face the girl still singing on stage.  
"The original idea was to get a little alcoholic encouragement.” He's trying to get Chris to look him in the eyes again and leans in against him “But now when you say it like this, it might not be such a bad idea indeed."  
“Oh, I think it would be, trust me.” Chris chuckles, but he tries to keep his gaze on the stage. He's not sure what he'll do, if right now he turns to look at Darren again.

The waiter arrives with their glasses of wine, and for once, Chris couldn't be happier that they are interrupted. The girl finishes her song and the whole place starts applauding for her. She seems very happy now she did it and gives Darren a thumbs up. He just smiles and returns the gesture. Then he turns back to Chris and says, “So, which number are we doing later on?”  
“Oh no, I'm not getting up there to sing. I don't really like singing in front of a live public.” Chris swallows, just thinking about standing up on that stage. He's okay to perform in front of a camera, but in front of an audience that doesn't know him, that's a whole different story. “But I'm not stopping you to get up there, be my guest, I'll applaud and cheer you on from here.” he laughs.  
"I might later on. But for now I'm still quite comfortable here." he says, not sure if Chris can even hear him. “But really why don't you like singing in public? There is nothing quite like it. My only problem always is forgetting my lyrics so this place is a blessing in disguise for me.”  
“I can believe that is a blessing for you.” Chris chuckles, finally daring to look at Darren again. He takes a sip of his wine and continues, “I don't know, it's not that I don't do it, but well, I'm just not that comfortable up there. You're so exposed on stage, and ...” he shrugs, not really able to explain it all.  
“You do realise this is on my bucket list now. Singing with Chris Colfer, but the night is still young . I have high hopes for tonight.” Darren says smiling.  
“You need to do more then hope to get me to sing with you here tonight.” Chris smirks before taking another sip of wine. “A lot more ...” he adds and winks before leaning back against the cushioned seats.  
Darren looks at Chris to make sure he really heard him correctly. He slides just a little closer and puts his hand in Chris's slightly also touching his leg.   
"With a little encouragement a man can get a lot of things done you know. Are you up to this challenge then ... because I am , Chris.” Chris can feel his heartbeat speed up because of Darren's words and touch, ever so lightly against his own hand and thigh. He looks back at him, a cocky smile on his lips, trying to not let Darren know how much he's actually affected by him.  
“Give it your best shot.” he rolls his eyes, the smile remaining on his lips.  
Darren leans in closer keeps his eyes locked on Chris' and not even on purpose licks his lips. He lets his fingers entwine with Chris', touching the boys leg again. He feels butterflies and the whole world disappears around them. “Chris .... I ..." his breathing gets more heavily and a bit more shallow, "Are... you ... sure?” Darren whispers only inches away from the other boy's mouth. But without waiting for the answer he kisses Chris with a certain insecurity, but very eagerly.

Chris more felt than saw Darren leaning in his space, and when their lips meet, he gasps a little. Feeling the soft push of Darren's mouth on his, he parts his lips more, tentatively parting Darren's with his own. He knows he probably shouldn't have kissed the other guy immediately back so eagerly, but he couldn't help himself. Darren was there, close, warm and soft lips against his and that is enough to make Chris not care for now. Moving his free hand up the other boy's arm, he lets it rest on his neck, his fingers sliding in the curls right above, keeping Darren in place as he deepens the kiss momentarily. He can't help the small humming sound coming from the back of his throat and he smiles into the kiss, before leaning back just a little. Their noses are still almost touching, as he licks his own lips before saying barely audible, “You don't play fair.”  
"Maybe not but I play nice ... "' Darren replies and plants a little butterfly kiss on the other boys lips. He leans back a little and just looks at the beautiful man sitting in front of him. It also hits him that he is actually kissing a man for the first time. He doesn’t make much of the boy fact but he still feels the after vibes very much running true his body. "Wow Chris,” is the only thing he can mumble, “Is this ... I mean …” Chris lets his hand slide from Darren's neck, until he gently cups his cheek and looks at Darren with squinted eyes, but a radiant smile still on his lips.  
“Is this what?” he asks softly “Are you alright?”  
He lowers his hand, and lets it rest on the other's forearm, absentmindedly rubbing little circles on Darren's skin. Darren rests his gaze on the hand on his arm for a minute and notices and appreciates the gentle touches for a minute. "Yes Chris, to me it is more than okay, believe me. This is ... Wow! A bit lost for words here. But well, I guess I mean ... You weren't actually sure about me, I mean I think you are not.”  
He squeezes the other boys hand a bit harder making sure the touch and with it, its magic, isn't incidentally broken. Chris sighs, “Well, that would've been my next question, it's just … you know, you're supposed to be straight. At least I thought you were.” He leans back in a bit, their foreheads slightly touching and he closes his eyes.  
“This, this wasn't something I expected to happen. Hoped, hell yeah, but to actually be able to do this,” he punctuates his last word as he opens his eyes, by giving Darren a quick peck on the lips, “I just want to make sure you're sure. Cause honestly, I've been dying to kiss you since last monday.”  
“ I wanted to the moment you stood in front of me in the busstation,” Darren answers feeling his cheeks turn a little red, “And yes, it surprises me as well that I felt such compulsion to kiss someone I had never met before, and yes that I wanted to kiss and be kissed by a man. But it didn’t really like freak me out or anything. I haven’t really been thinking a lot about being straight or gay or whatever. I mean this was my first real kiss with a man. Listen Chris, I grew up in a very open environment, never really cared for labels. So, I don’t really see it as an issue. But I do understand what you are saying, I just don’t really care what people say if I want to be in any relationship, it is my business not of anyone else. My friends won't see me differently. My parents or brother won’t judge me, so if you need an upfront answer, yes I am sure! Right now, right here, there is nothing I am more sure about Chris.”  
Chris lets out a shaky breath, leaning back a bit and smiles,  
“I can't believe you're just that okay with it all. I really don't know what I ever did to deserve you here.”  
He hasn't thought much about everything around them, until a loud applause around them brings him back to earth. Looking around for a moment, Chris shakes his head and laughs a bit nervously,  
“And I can't believe we just did this in a crowded room.”  
”Yeah, that was pretty full on, I didn‘t even ...” Darren lets out a little giggle and looks back at Chris, “only have eyes for you now Chris and I very much like what I’m seeing.” he says adding a wink. He makes sure Chris stays close to him and keeps holding his hand in his own. He gently strokes his thumb over the boy’s hand and squeezes a little. He turns a bit and looks him in the eyes again, “So, are you really okay?” Darren gets a little nervous again, he’s still not quite sure how the boy besides him will be.“I'm ...” Chris glances around the room once more before settling his gaze back upon Darren. “I'm fine, more than fine, perfect actually. I guess I'm just … I don't know, nervous. I mean, I guess I'm just trying to figure out if this is really real. And that you're not just some figment of my imagination.”  
His mouth turns into a bit of a crooked smile as his eyes flicker between the other guy's eyes and lips, “This feels like it's too good to be true.” he whispers as he leans in to kiss Darren shortly and adds, his lips still almost brushing over Darren's, “I think you just persuaded me to sing with you after all.”  
“Okay, if this is not real, we are both having a wonderfull dream together right now, wonder how happy we will wake up!” he says with a bit of a smirky smile.  
“I have the perfect song for us and I’m very sure you know it. Since you are a complete rock of courage, you won’t mind I go and choose now do you?” He lets go of the boy's hand, softly strikes against his cheek and off he goes to hand in the song.

Chris watches Darren walk off, and can't resist the urge to let his fingers go over where just a minute ago, Darren's fingers caressed his cheek. It's left him with a tingle, that courses throughout his entire body and the smile on his face doesn't leave even if he wanted to. He's curious to which song Darren has chosen, hoping that he will indeed know it and won't make a fool of himself once they're on stage. But the slight buzz coursing through his veins, partly because of the alcohol and partly just because of Darren, evens out his worries and reluctance of singing in front of a live audience. Darren climbs the stage, taking the microphone as he had done so many times prior and before the song starts he says, “This is for you!”, not really looking at Chris since he wasn’t sure he would want the entire audience staring at him as he starts singing.

_Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,_

_Nightly , beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift you open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silvermoon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me , upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

As the song finishes, he takes the microphone again and says, “ I have a courageous friend with me tonight, Chris, do you care to join me now?” The song leaves Chris staring at Darren on stage mesmerized for a moment before it hits him that the guy is calling for him. He scans the room quickly, finding half of the people looking into different directions, obviously not sure of where he's sitting. Taking a deep breath, Chris stands up out of the booth, and swiftly walks over to the stage. In passing, he gets a microphone pushed into his hand and then there he's standing, next to Darren, looking over the people in front of him with slight nervousness. Chris turns to Darren, leaning in and whispers, “You could've at least told me upfront which song you've chosen.”  
But the other boy just grins at him as the beginning notes start to play, and he starts to sing,

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you._

_I picked you out, I shook you up_

_And turned you around, turned you into someone new._

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you._

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too._

_Don't, Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it. When I hear that you won't see me._

_Don't, Don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you. When you say that you don't need me._

_It's much too late to find, when you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me - oh?_

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me – oh?_

Chris was looking at Darren singing for a little while with his mouth open, he couldn't believe this was the song he picked for them to sing. But seeing the smug grin on Darren's face as he's singing, he turns to the crowd and chimes in.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true._

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you._

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you._

_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do._

_Don't, Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it, when I hear that you won't see me._

_Don't, Don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you, when you say that you don't need me._

_It's much too late to find_

_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me - oh?_

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me - oh?_

 

He can't keep his eyes off Darren when they finish the song, both grinning at each other, not even really aware of the crowd roaring and catcalling, he takes Darren's hand and squeezes it, before he finally turns to the front of the stage. He curtsies, a wide smile on his face and almost yells “Thank you!” in the microphone. Darren steps off stage not letting Chris' hand go, so they walk back to their seat holding hands. Normally Darren wouldn't even have noticed this but now, here with Chris he is very glad, this gives him just that little extra to start believing that Chris isn’t going to run away sometime soon and maybe that is he very cool about everything already.  
He leads him into the booth and slides close next to him. He just wants to turn to the boy to congratulate him with this wonderful performance when he sees a young lady approaching,  
“Euhm, goodnight.” she says, “Sorry to bother you but aren’t you Chris Colfer?”  
Surprised Chris looks up at the girl, immediately smiling politely,  
“Euhm, yeah, hi! And you are?”  
He glances over at Darren for just a second, and shrugs barely noticeable before turning back to the girl.  
“My name is Lora. I am very sorry to bother you but I'm such a big fan. I was doubting if it was really you earlier but hearing you sing, that just made me sure. Could I get a picture and your autograph please?”  
“Oh, it's always a pleasure to meet a fan.” Chris exclaims as he nods at the other boy to scoot over for a second. He stands up next to the girl but then turns back to Darren.  
“Can you take the picture?” he asks him before turning to the girl, “Just give him the camera, he'll make one of us for you.” He adds, looking apologetically to Darren, “You don't mind do you?”  
“Off course it would be my pleasure.” Darren says and makes sure both are met nicely together in the picture. Darren sees Chris talking to the girl and meeting her with such kindness that his respect for Chris gets even bigger. The show Chris is currently working on is starting to really bloom and soon this might be a possible constant event of people recognizing him.  
When the girl leaves, Darren waves at her and smiles at Chris when he moves back next to him in the booth. "Well well, a fan encounter. Cool! Feels like I'm dating a rockstar,” Darren says and immediately realises how he again should have put a sock in it. "I mean ...” he stumbles over his words trying to right a possible wrong here. It takes Chris a bit by surprise, the casualness of Darren's words, and he can clearly see the boy trying to backpedal although he's not really sure why.  
“Hey,” he says quietly, leaning a bit into Darren's space and taking his hand,  
“I think when it comes to the singing part, I'm the one dating the rockstar.” Chris can't really believe that actually came out of his mouth right now, truly surprised by how comfortable he is by the whole thing. He smiles brightly at Darren as he adds,  
“At least, I think I am … or am I wrong?”  
"About the rockstar ? No, that is right.” Darren says with a bit of mischievous smile on his face. He looks Chris in the eyes and smiles relieved, both now stated to be dating. 'So much awkwardness to disappear, starting now' he thinks to himself.  
"Well,” Darren starts, “Shall we get another drink or ... ?”  
“I don't know, you want another?” Chris asks, not really sure if he wants one or just go and be able to spend some time more privately with Darren. But he doesn't want to overstep anything, doesn't want anything that'll make the other boy maybe uncomfortable, so he just leaves it at that. He loosens his hold on Darren's hand and entwines their fingers together, still watching the other boy with a smile that's almost on the verge of being shy.  
"Maybe just one more and then off to my last card up my sleeve" Darren says, gesturing to the waitress for two more glasses of wine. He tries really hard to get his grip back on the situation. He doesn't really understand himself completely at this point. He feels his flustered cheeks and just feels the butterflies fly harder when he feels Chris' fingers entwined with his.  
They quietly but not awkward at all finish their drink, listening to the other people and staring at each other now and again, in the end leaving the pub without letting go of each other.

"I think you should leave your car here now Chris ... It is just a short walk from here. Are you okay with that? Ready for my last surprise?”   
“I'm not sure ...” Chris squints his eyes at Darren, “Is this the part where you take me to a secluded place and I don't know … kill me or something?” He tries to keep a straight face, but fails miserably as the corners of his mouth already start to curl upwards with a smile.  
“Oh no,” Darren says "No, you ruined it all now. You're not supposed to know this! Well now I cant anymore ... " He suddenly stops walking and pulls Chris in an embrace. He gets real close to the other boys face. Their lips nearly touching he gasps for a little air and he says,  
“I'll have to think of something else now."  
Unconsciously, Chris licks his lips as he looks into Darren's eyes, “Well, I guess you'll have to now ...” he breathes out.  
Darren puts one hand on Chris' cheek and with the other he slides his hand in around Chris' waist and pulls him even closer. “I know exactly what we'll do,” he suddenly replies turning around and starts walking again, however his arm is still resting around the other boy’s waist. He smiles brightly, looking at Chris teasingly, “Didn't think I would give all my secrets away so easily did you?”  
“You are unbelievable!” Chris sighs looking back at Darren “But I'm kind of looking forward to finding all your secrets though ...” he adds playfully as he wraps his arm around the other boy also. The men continue to walk like this for a few minutes until they arrive at the entrance of some sort of park. It is not big because when they pass the little gate, you can see all the way to the other side of the park. In the middle of it, stands a beautiful fountain in the shape of a wishing well. they sit down by the side of the fountain and cuddle as close as they can possibly get. Darren takes a little breath and says, "To end our evening we are going to make a wish because of course that is what wishing wells are for. But Chris, and listen very carefully because this is the most important part, there is but one rule, your wish has to be about me and in three weeks I would like you to tell me if it came true or not. Of course I will do the same, whether or not you want to tell me what the actual wish was is entirely up to you, okay?"  
“You want me to wish something that has to do with you, and that's supposedly going to come true? You really believe that it's going to come true?” Chris asks, looking at Darren curiously “I mean, I know something brought us together, something I can't really explain, but this … I don't know?”  
Chris wonders, _'what if it does work? But what would he want even more with this guy …'_  
"Why in three weeks by the way?"  
“Yes, I do. I really believe heartfelt wishes can come true.” Darren says quite seriously but a little insecure as he noticed the other boy to be not really in on the matter. “Maybe you know or maybe you don't but I really love all disney and other fairytales. One of my favorites is Alladin and the genie and I always wished I could be the genie,” he says starting to smile, ”Sounds silly right? But I just thought if I were to be a genie I could make people happy and that makes me happy, but anyway ...” he says, thinking to himself that he's suddenly starting to sound like half a madman, and adds, “I already know what mine is.”  
He puts his hand inside the fountain just briefly touching the water and closes his eyes, silently saying to himself he hopes Chris would just still be there in 3 weeks and prepared to take the extra distance they would have to overcome. "There, now you.”  
Chris stares at Darren and it dazzles him, how young he actually looks right now, how he couldn't be more adorable in this moment and he can't help himself, but before doing anything else, he cradles Darren's face and kisses him softly, lingering on his lips a little longer than necessary. He leans back a bit and mimics Darren's actions, before he tears his gaze away from Darren and just looks at the fountain for a few silent minutes.

A few moments later Darren takes Chris‘s hand and their fingers entwine as if it has been normal to do so for years, both standing up and starting to walk again. Darren looks at the boy holding his hand and overthinks everything that has been happening these past few weeks with the dreams and them meeting. They've now come to a point where everything just had to take it’s own course and that was both exciting and freighting at the same time. There are so many things he wants to share with him wants to tell him. But for now the only thing he can manage to think about is how lucky and happy he is. After a few minutes of walking Darren stops and looks at Chris. “ I don’t want this night to ever end...” he takes Chris in his arms and kisses him softly but very quickly the kiss evolves. Darren licks his own lips while still having Chris‘ lips touching his. He feels Chris shiver and a little moan escapes. This is all the encouragement Darren needs to slowly but eagerly enter the other boys mouth with his tongue. Searching for his tongue to touch, fiddling and tasting inside. Touching teeth, tasting a little wine, but most of all tasting Chris. At this points Darren’s hands are heading towards the back of Chris’ neck and then slowly up and down stroking the boys back.  
Chris slips his hand around Darren's waist, his fingers ghosting over the skin under the hem of his shirt as he feels another shiver running through his spine.  
He loves the feeling of Darren's gentle but firm hold on him, and there's nothing else he can do than surrender to his kiss. The fact that he needs to angle his face down to kiss the other guy is kind of a thrill and he hums a bit into it, before slowly leaning back.  
“You know, you're gonna be the death of me if you keep this up.” Chris whispers.  
“Oh, I sure hope not too soon though.” Darren replies still gazing in Chris eyes. “So this is a bit of a question for you now. Any idea where we go from here? Literally I mean.” he adds smiling a bit nervous. “I'm bit out of orbit right now, so any guidance?”  
“From here … I don't know?” Chris sighs and can't resist the urge to let his fingers wander over Darren's cheek for just a moment. “Maybe ...” he hesitates, “Since I need to drive you back to your apartment, we can just go there and talk some more or whatever?” Chris glances to the side momentarily, _'Oh, you're so overstepping this …'_ he thinks to himself, before he quietly adds without looking back up at Darren, “Or not? I mean, it's up to you.”  
“You mean it?“ Darren says maybe somewhat over enthusiastic. _'Could you sound any more desperate here!'_ he wants to kick himself right about now. “I think that is a great idea.“ Darren was already trying to think about how he was gonna be able to show some things he really wants to share with Chris. He leans over to Chris once more and wraps his arm around the boys waist as they start walking towards the car.

Chris' heart is kind of beating in a frantic pace right about now and neither guy says anything the entire drive back to Darren's apartment. He follows Darren into the building up the stairs, as soon as they're inside the apartment and Chris closes the door behind him, he can feel the nervous flutters back into his stomach. He knows he's staring right now, but just the sight of Darren in front of him, he can't keep his eyes of the guy. Chris discreetly pinches himself cause he can't believe this is actually real. _'Ow, it is …'_ he thinks to himself, realizing he pinched himself harder than he intended.  
“Welcome to my humble castle,” Darren murmurs “It’s not much but it’s home right now, please don’t mind the mess, I wasn’t expecting … euhm, well ...“ He announces feeling a bit embarrassed. He quickly clears some stuff off the couch, “Please sit down. You want a drink?” He asks already running to the kitchen.  
“Sure, if you have any diet Coke?” Chris replies quickly, glancing at Darren hurrying away.  
He looks around the living room, it's cluttered but cosy nonetheless, not exactly what he expected but it's nice enough. Chris can feel the nerves fluttering in his stomach and has to take a few slow, deep breaths just to keep his mind clear. When he hears footsteps behind him again, he slowly turns around, trying to seem unaffected by everything but he knows he's failing miserably at it.  
“You know, now is one of those times I might be judging you ...”  
“Judging me? “ Darren asks, “Please don’t do that ... just yet.“ he adds with a sneaky smile.  
“I know this place is not much, but to be honest, it is all I can afford at the moment. But I’m dreaming big, well bigger than this place anyway.” Darren looks at Chris to see how he is reacting.  
“Dare ...” Chris looks up unsure for a moment. “Darren, I mean, this place is more than fine. I was just messing with you.” And now he can feel the blush rising on his cheeks again, “Oh god, sorry, I didn't … not really messing around or something ...” _'God just kill me! Please'_ he scowls at himself.  
"You are very cute when you blush you know?" Darren reacts, “Sorry couldn't help myself just messing with you a little, although it is true ... " He peeks at Chris through his eyelashes and starts wondering why all this feels so natural. It would probably freak out so many guys, but not him. And being at home and seeing Chris react cool with his apartment even made things better and easier. Hearing Darren's obvious teasing statement causes Chris to blush even more and he lowers his gaze to the floor. It makes him even more aware that he can't stop looking at the other boy, his smile, the way the corners of his eyes crinkle when he laughs. He starts to play a little with the hem of his shirt as he looks around again.  
“Euhm,” he mumbles “so ...”  
He takes a few steps back and takes a seat on the couch behind him, finally looking back up at Darren.  
Darren puts a diet coke and a bottle of water on the coffee table. He goes into his bedroom for a minute and comes out with his bag and puts it next to the couch. Anticipating that he would just have to take if necessary. “Well Chris, it is quite surreal, crazy even to have you sit here right now, you know.” He tells the boy while sitting down very close next to him. His arm rests on the back of the couch, “I mean, crazy in a very good way off course .” He's feeling the nerves start to talk over his speech so decides on a sip of water first. Feeling Darren so close next to him, it takes Chris almost everything not to just scoot over and kiss him senseless. He just watches him drink for a moment, trying to calm his own nerves until Darren settles back on the couch again. Chris lays a hand on Darren's thigh, close to his knee and revels in the tingles it's giving him, he's barely touching him but still he feels it anyway.  
“This is crazy, I know. But honestly, I wouldn't want it in any other way.” he smiles at the boy sitting besides him. With these reassuring words that everything is okay. Darren looks at the hand on his thigh and feels how this simple touch outs a reaction in almost his entire body.  
“Now we are talking,” he says barely audible, immediately a bit embarrassed to have said that out loud. He coughs a little and then turns to Chris. “Okay Chris, I would like to show and tell you something now. But I should just ... I .., wait, you know before the dreams came. The ones about your eyes I mean. I was suffering writer’s block but in a very severe way, really. Now anyway, the moment I started dreaming, the lyrics and music came back to me all of a sudden. I often saw those dreams as kind of my muse,” he says while looking shyly at Chris. “But the very first song, although it has no lyrics yet, is the song I dedicated to you when I didn’t even know it was you. Would you like to hear it?”  
“You … What?” Chris breathes out, not really believing the words Darren just said, “You wrote me a song? I … Yes of course I'd love to hear it.”  
Darren takes the pile of sheet music out of his Freelance Whales bag and just moves a little away to takes his guitar. He starts playing both looking at Chris and his guitar now and again. He gets completely lost in the song. By the time the song ends a tear runs down his cheek. Darren clears his throat and looks away not to show this to Chris. “Sor… sorry” he stutters a little.

Chris was watching Darren playing his guitar, his eyes slightly closed, a small crooked smile, but his overall expression simply takes Chris' breath away. He would almost call it serene, but there's a passion showing through it, one Chris can easily relate too, be it for a kind of different thing. His eyes stay on Darren's face, and a familiar tingle courses his way through his entire body, making the little hairs on his arms stand up. When Darren finishes the song and he slightly turns away from him, he says quietly,  
“Hey ...” reaching out to cup Darren's cheek, and wipes the tear away with his thumb.  
“Don't hide yourself from me, and don't apologize for it … ever!”  
"Okay,” he mutters “I 'll try. Sometimes music just really gets to me. Especially now. Me playing this for you was my most beautiful dream and nightmare all at the same time. Nightmare sounds a bit harsh but it was mostly because I always thought I would never be able to ..." He puts his guitar away leans a bit into Chris to do so. He hears the other boy hold his breath for just a split second when they touch and Darren also feels the same kind of shiver go through his body. He looks Chris in the eyes and without thinking he smiles at the boy now sitting so up close to him that he is completely in awe. He pulls him close and plants a gentle kiss on his lips, “Chris would ... I mean .. would .. " _'Oh darren please come on just ask him'_ he says to himself, his mind is doing real overtime now. _'You'll regret it if you don't, soon you'll be apart so make the most of everything now... And tell him'_ The older boy takes a deep breath and then looks at Chris again.   
“Would you like to stay tonight?” There he said it, it was out there, making his heart suddenly start racing and his breathing becoming kind of shallow while he's awaiting Chris' answer. Reaching out to take Darren's hand in his, Chris smiles,  
“First of all, breathe Darren, I need you to not die on me just yet.” he can't help the small laugh escaping his mouth as he watches the anxiety in the other boy's eyes, “I don't have anything to wear,” he says quietly while he squeezes Darren's hand for a second, “But yes, I'd love that.” _'What are you doing Colfer, you hardly know the guy! You can't just …'_ Chris shuts his own mind off with taking a deep breath. “Okay?”  
Completely stunned with Chris smiling at him and saying that he’ll stay the night, Darren calms down and lets his nerves calm down .  
“If you are sure, well anyway so …” he softly mutters. He can't help but feel very relieved and very happy. “Well swell …” He says while pulling Chris closer to him placing a little kiss on his cheek just because it was closest by. “I have something to wear that won’t be a problem at all.” Darren says when his thoughts go to what would be if he didn’t have any clothes left. He gets flustered a little even thinking about it so he tries to remove it from his thoughts for now. “But there is one other thing, I don’t quite know how to put...” Darren feels his cheeks turn more red by the second, trying to find his words he sort of starts to stutter again, “I don’t .. I mean I haven’t …”  
Chris never lets the smile leave his face, not after the sweet kiss Darren just gave him and not after his last stuttering words. He just looks at the other boy and shakes his head slightly, utterly charmed by Darren blushing a bit,  
“Darren, what are you … ?” he tries to think about what Darren might be wanting to say, but he comes up blank, “What are you trying to say? You haven't what …?” Then it hits Chris, and his mouth parts in a silent _'oh_ ' figuring it out. “Are you talking about, you know, with another guy?” he silently asks, trying to catch the other's gaze with his.  
Darren leans in with his head on Chris’ shoulder so he wouldn’t have to look at him and the boy couldn’t see how he must be almost red like a lightbulb in the red light district by now, _‘Fuck Darren you’re acting like 12 year old realy .. you can’t just be upfront and just say .. I would like to sleep with you but .. I don’t want to get things to go to far seeing as it is my first time with a man and all.'_ But instead he looks up and says, “That is exactly what I’m talking about. Chris … to get let’s say our expectations correct or something. Okay, you can stop me from talking now or anything.” Chris just leans closer, his forehead touching Darren's and sighs,  
“Darren, it's okay. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want. I know you haven't, and really, I wasn't expecting anything from you either. What kind of guy would I be otherwise?”  
Backing up just a little bit, so he can really look at Darren, he says, “Look at me, Darren. I mean it, this is completely up to you, no matter what. Okay?”  
"Great,” Darren says, “I still want you to stay and apparently you do to.” he adds smiling a little yet again. _'Need to walk it off a bit'_ , he thinks and so he gives a little kiss on Chris' lips and jumps up walking into the bedroom to get some clothing for the guy who will be lying next to him tonight. He grabs some clothes and walks out into the living room again, "Starkid and pair of sweatpants will work for you I hope?”  
“I'm assuming after what you just said, you meant the shirt,” Chris winks at Darren as he stands up and takes the clothes from him, “But it'll be fine I think, maybe a bit short but well, I can work with it.”  
Darren laughs as he sees how the difference can lay in one little word. "You wanna use the bathroom first?” Darren asks. "You'll find a toothbrush in the cupboard, brand new, I promise.” he adds while watching and not letting his glance linger away from the boy. “I'll just be in here,” he gestures to the bedroom and playfully adds a wink. He finds it still nearly unbelievable that all this is happening. But he feels content, he gets closer to this man by the minute, awkward talks and all inclusive. He really feels he can confide in everything with him. And that means lot, in his past things have been a little different in his previous relationships. Darren was always a little goofy which sometimes led to sudden communication problems, like it sometimes did when he was in a relationship as well. But this felt so good and Chris was really able to read him.  
“Yeah, sure,” Chris replies and he keeps his gaze on the other boy for just a moment longer. When he passes him, Chris lightly touches Darren's shoulder,  
“You sure you're okay? You look a bit … I don't know, pensive?”  
"I' m good, very good actually.” Darren replies and walks into the bedroom looking over his shoulder once, throwing one last glance to the beautiful man standing there, "and now hurry up will you!”  
“Bossy!” Chris mumbles as he walks into the bathroom. He quickly undresses himself and lays his clothes on a neat pile on a chair near the sink. After Chris put on the sweatpants, he chuckles as he notices they really are just that bit too short, and opens the cupboard to take the toothbrush. He brushes his teeth and puts it all away again, now staring at himself in the mirror for another few minutes.  
 _'This isn't real, this is all just a very elaborate dream …_ ' he thinks and then shakes his head.  
“Shut up!” he mumbles to himself and quickly puts on the shirt before he walks out of the bathroom.  
Stopping at the door of the bedroom, he leans against the doorframe, just looking at Darren who's now standing with his back to Chris, sweatpants already on and no shirt. Chris lets his eyes wander over the golden like skin, the small waist and his toned muscles of his back. He coughs quietly before saying, “Bathroom's free.”  
Darren turns around while putting his shirt on and walks to the door, when passing Chris he lets his hand linger on the boys back. “Make yourself comfortable, I‘ll be right back.” The look on Chris’ face that exact moment sends a shiver down his spine. He walks into the bathroom taking a deep breath after closing the door and almost makes a squeaky noise. He starts brushing his teeth and looks at himself. _'This has been quite the night already, only a few days ago I didn’t think he’d want me or want me to feel something for him but now he is in my bed.'_ That was still a bit of a kind of weird thing to be saying about a boy who made him shiver like that with the gentlest touch.  
Chris watches Darren leave the bedroom and looks around, it's not too messy and like the rest of the apartment had a kind of cozy feel to it. He walks over to the bed, stands at the foot end for a few seconds and then settles himself right there, waiting for the other guy to come back.

When he walks out the bathroom and shuts of all the lights, Darren hears his phone buzzing. It is Nathalie and a missed call from Joey as well, probably checking up on him. He leaves his phone on the cupboard next to the door and as he walks into the bedroom he sees Chris sitting at the foot end. “What ... what is wrong Chris?”  
Chris looks up, startled out of his thoughts, at Darren and smiles brightly,  
“Oh, nothing … I was just waiting for you to come back. I'm not sure where you normally sleep.” He stands up and waits until Darren answers.  
"All over the bed," he says, then adds "Never mind, you can choose your side."  
“I kind of had a feeling that would be the case,” Chris laughs and walks over to the left side of the bed, and settles himself underneath the covers. Darren quickly turns off the lights after putting a little light on the bedstand and also hurries under the covers. He just lies there for a while looking up at the ceiling.  
Chris watches Darren quietly, just staring up and admires the guy's profile for a while. He props himself up on one of his elbows and gently touches Darren's shoulder with his free hand.   
“Hey, are you sure you're okay? I mean, this is a big thing for you … I know.” Chris asks, worry clear in his voice, though he tries to hide it. He lets his hand wander to Darren's jaw, and gently guides him to look at Chris. “Hi ...” he whispers.  
“Hey ...” Darren answers. And when looking in those beautiful blue eyes he is imminently sold again. He feels the butterflies twittering around in his stomach. “You are so beautiful Chris,“ he says. “Will you please kiss me again.”  
“Hmm, I would love that.” Chris mumbles before he kisses Darren. It's a sweet, slow kiss at first but starts to become more the moment Chris opens his lips and parts Darren's lips at the same time. He tentatively licks inside the other's mouth, eliciting a moan from Darren which makes him deepen the kiss immediately. He revels in the feeling of Darren underneath him, letting his fingers wander over his jaw, his neck and down over his side and back up again. His fingers hovering over Darren's side, Chris leans back up again, breaking the kiss and smiles, “You really are too good to be true.” he sighs as he lays his head underneath Darren's chin, nuzzling his neck and planting little kisses on his skin. “And you are gorgeous.” he mutters against Darren's skin.  
Darren’s heart is racing and it is pounding so hard he can't imagine Chris not hearing it. “Thank you,” he mumbles a bit shy. He never had anyone actually calling him gorgeous before while being in such an intimate situation. The girls he had gone out with, it was always good fun and all but never anything that felt like meaningful. He feels and enjoys the other boy being playful and gently caressing him. He grabs Chris' hand and lets their fingers intertwine. He lifts up Chris’ chin to be able to look at him once again and his gaze locks with the other boy. Then he slowly leans in and plants another kiss on the boy's mouth. Now pulling Chris in closer he gently says, “I don’t think I will ever be able to stop kissing you. This feels so ...” he gently strokes the other boys lips with his tongue.  
“... right? Amazing? Perfect?” Chris mumbles against Darren's lips. “Damn Darren, ...”  
He gently cups the other boy's jaw and kisses him softly. Never would he ever imagined Darren to be so pliant underneath him, though he knows he can't push things, it takes him a lot not to. He backs up a bit again, gazing straight into Darren's eyes and smiles while he slides his hand from his jaw up into the other boy's curls. He loves the feeling of those curls between his fingers, the way Darren closes his eyes and makes little sounds as he tugs on them gently. He knows he'll never get enough of that, of Darren, even if he wants to. Still gazing at him, Chris softly speaks,  
“Hey, let's try to get some sleep okay? We've got more than enough time for everything else.”  
Chris releases his hold on Darren's hair and lays himself on his side next to him.  
“Come here,” he almost whispers as he pulls Darren against him, and gently leads him to lay on his side too. Chris wraps his arm around the other guy's waist and pulls him even closer. “You can be the little spoon tonight.” he laughs quietly as he feels Darren ease into his arms. He nuzzles Darren's neck and mutters “Goodnight Darren.” against the skin beneath the boy's ear.  
“Mmmm.” Darren has to agree the kisses are lovely but he is feeling very tired. The touch of Chris laying so close, them spooning and then the soft words of Chris in his ear, send him to sleep with a smile on his face. “Sleep tight Chris” he says quietly and he’s gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is finally!! A few days later but well, ...   
> We hope you enjoy this one as much as we did writing it.
> 
> And please leave a comment to let us know how we're doing with this!
> 
> Okay, so enjoy ... and cu all next monday!! \o/


	5. Chapter 5

 

The next morning Darren wakes up with a leg wrapped around him and an arm over his chest. He quietly tries to turn a little towards Chris, who is snuggled so close, it is hardly possible to do so without waking him. He lays there watching him for a while and thinks to himself he can count his blessings. He is really content this morning, he feels happy. With one arm Darren reaches to his nightstand and finds his watch. It is only 7am, but once he is awake he never is able to stay in bed. This morning was the first time he actually did do that, _'B_ __ut hey who can blame him with such a pretty sight'_ _ , he thinks to himself. He watches Chris as he's making these completely adorable little noises. He seems content and happy too, at least when he is sleeping anyway. Darren starts humming in his mind, he hums the song he wrote for Chris and tries to find some words, and all of a sudden, _'Say.. wasn’t that a funny day …'_ keeps sticking around in his head. Chris coughs a little and moves a little to the other side just enough for Darren to get out of bed to leave the bedroom. He tries to find some paper immediately and walks over to the piano, putting in his earphones so he won’t wake anyone. He starts working on the song with one sentence and a whole lot of inspiration.  
When Chris wakes up, he slowly opens his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips as he turns to his side, expecting the sight of Darren laying next to him but to his surprise, he's meeted with an empty bed.  
“Hm, Darren?” he calls out softly and props himself up on one elbow. He looks around the room, but no one else but him is in there. “Oh god, he must've freaked out or something, I never should've stayed the night. It was too soon ...” he mumbles to himself all but jumping out of the bed, sliding his hands through his hair a few times as he tries to decide what he'll do.

“Okay, calm down ...” he says to the empty room, “It'll be fine.”  
He quickly walks into the bathroom, taking care of himself first, and after he's brushed his teeth he looks at himself in the mirror. His hair all messed up, and still looking a bit sleep disheveled he shakes his head slightly, “Don't panic, just find Darren first.” he tells himself before he slowly exits the bathroom once again.  
  
He walks into the livingroom and to his surprise, Darren is sitting on his piano, his fingers hovering over the keys while once in a while, writing some things down on a paper on top of the piano. Chris watches Darren's profile while working silently, leaning against the doorframe for another while. He's marvelling at the look of the other boy, his hair a curly mess, also still in his nightwear and a soft smile on his lips. He doesn't really want to disturb him, but can't really find it in himself to not go to him either. Chris walks up to him, and when he stands behind him he gently touches Darren's shoulder to get the other's attention.  
“Oh hey, Chris you're awake.” Darren says a little startled by the sudden touch. “I didn't hear you come in sorry. Let me ... Can you just give me one minute? But please sit.” He rambles on while moving a little to the side to let the other boy come sit next to him. He writes a few more things down while now and again looking and smiling at Chris. And then he very abruptly stops playing, turns himself around to Chris and says, “Good morning, sorry about this, I sometimes get inspired and then, it's bigger than me. I just have to follow …. Oh ...” suddenly he also captures another part of this, “Were you...? Sorry I left you to wake up alone.” and plants a little kiss on Chris' lips. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”  
“You're adorable,” Chris smiles brightly at Darren, “But I understand completely. I have to admit, at first I was a bit scared … I thought maybe you'd, … you know, freaked out or something.” he says hesitantly. Chris glances to the paper Darren was scribbling on before and adds,  
“You just do what you have to, I'll go make some coffee for us.”  
“No, please don’t be scared, don’t ever be scared again Chris!” he holds the boy's hands as he wanted to go to the kitchen and pulls him back in, puts both his arms around him and kisses him with his full attention and desire. After some time he pulls back and looks Chris in the eyes, softly telling him, “I’m not going anywhere. The way I feel right now, you’ll have to kick me to get rid of me, really.” he laughs, “You know what, let’s make a deal. I hereby promise you, I will tell you when I think of freaking out on you. Even better, I’ll always tell you anything you need to know. And if there are ever any questions, I solemnly swear to answer them with the whole truth and nothing but. I don’t ever want you to be scared of this okay? And now move closer please, so I can give you a proper good morning kiss.” He wraps his arms around him and brushes his nose softly against the other boy's nose. He puts his hands around Chris' waist and gently touches the little bit of naked skin on his side. Their lips are now so close he can feel the other boy keep in his breath for a minute, his own breathing hitches a little inching even closer.

“Oh God, Darren I’m so sorry ….. I … shit!” Darren releases his grip on Chris and turns around, jumping up to see Nathalie standing in the hallway. He almost squeals, “Euhm Nath, what are you doing here?” He immediately walks over to the girl who is now turning completely red. “I was stopping by for coffee and breakfast,” she says showing a bag “But I’ll be on my way now. So sorry … Never mind, you have a nice day!” And she runs out the front door again.  
“No hey Nath,” Darren says “wait .. I’ll … I’ll call you later!” he yells through the hallway.

He walks back in and looks at Chris muttering, “Sorry!”  
For a moment Chris just stands there, startled by the sudden commotion of the girl walking in but then starts to laugh,  
“ Come here,” he says and reaches out his hand to Darren. The moment Darren has his hand in his, Chris pulls him closer to him once more and slides his arms around Darren's waist.  
“ That was actually pretty funny, though for her maybe it wasn't.” Chris chuckles as he nuzzles Darren's neck. “Just to make sure, are you expecting anyone else soon?” he breathes out while planting small kisses on the skin beneath Darren's ear. “ Just so I know if I should make more coffee or something?”  
“ Oh, you wanna make me feel even more embarrassed do you,“ Darren starts laughing and locks his eyes on Chris', “Coffee later, kiss now …”  
“ Hmm, bossy ...” Chris mumbles as he catches Darren's lips with his own for a short kiss, “ But I need my coffee too.” he chuckles as he takes a step back again, letting his fingers carress the skin above Darren's waistband shortly and walks away into the kitchen. Darren watches Chris walk away and catches himself at checking him out completely. He is a bit dazzled by it.  
"Coffee right,” he murmurs, following Chris into the kitchen and starts, “ Well .. you kinda met Nathalie now, next time I promise to properly introduce you.”  
“ Sure, sure, I think I saw her yesterday by the way, she was the one who said where you lived.” Chris replies as he goes through the kitchen cupboards to find what he needs.  
“ Euhm, where do you keep ...” he looks at Darren questioningly.  
“ So you are not even remotely curious why she had a key or anything, I know I would be …” Darren adds a little nervous, afraid Chris might have gotten the wrong idea on Nathalie and him. Chris closes the door of the cupboard in front of him and leans on the counter, looking at Darren from the corner of his eyes.  
“ Of course I am, but what do you expect me to do. Freak out? Start questioning everything?” Chris sighs, “I'd rather have it like this ...” he adds mumbling. He turns to Darren and crosses his arms in front of his chest, “ Okay, sorry … I have the tendency to either act completely unaffected or completely freak out. So ...”  
 __'Okay, here we go … I knew it was too good to be true, I told you …'_ _ the thoughts keep running through his mind and Chris isn't really able to shut them up anymore. He slides a hand through his hair and then pinches the bridge of his nose, making a small strangled noise.  
“God, this is ...” he mutters as he avoids Darren's gaze. “Okay, just tell me … She's what? Your girlfriend? Or …”

"Hey come here, look at me Chris! No, well yes, she was my girlfriend for about 3 weeks in 6th grade, but she is my best friend ever since. She is in my heart and part of my family. I honestly don't have a girlfriend right now, I am ... She is my lifesaver and my straightjacket now and then. When I start writing music and songs and stuff, I tend to forget how we stay alive. So she brings me breakfast or cooks for me occasionally. Since I am usually with my headphone on or a least with my head in the clouds we found it easier to use a spare key. She won't easily be using it again any time soon now,” he adds with a grin, “So, you see question, honest answer, no freaking out of any kind. You think we could try this?” He looks at Chris and keeps looking, waiting for him to answer, ”And for the record, if my options are either you freaking out or act unaffected, I'll go freaking out for 2000 with or without double jeopardy.”  
“God, I'm sorry,” Chris says as he pushes himself off the counter and walks up to Darren, “I shouldn't even be freaked out by any of this, I mean … you are so, I don't know,” he swallows as he tries to think of a way to explain what he's thinking right now, “You are so brave about all this. I have no right to even act like this.” Standing in front of Darren, Chris glances a bit to the side, still avoiding the other's gaze and nervously biting his lower lip.  
“Not a problem Chris, really. Like I said, if this was reversed I would like to know. And about being brave, it’s not the same, not caring about what the outside world has to say. Is not even remotely the same as being scared like for you not wanting me or something. These past few days and all these mixed signals and all that is yet to come. I hope...” he takes in a little breath at this point and puts his hand on Chris' cheek, gently forcing him to look at him. “Well, I’ve never been more excited and scared shitless at the same time ever before. But I like you so, I guess … This to me is a big deal as well Chris, okay? Now if there are any other questions on your mind bring them on, baby. And if not …. Shut up and kiss me before I drown in those eyes and lose it!”  
“Did you really just call me baby?” Chris breathes out “God!” He puts a hand on Darren's chest, pushing the guy back a bit so he's against the wall, and immediately leans in, kissing Darren fervently. He lets a hand trail up his arm to the back of his neck and into Darren's hair, tugging his head backwards a little.

  
Leaning back a bit, Chris licks his lips before softly speaking, “ You are really making it pretty hard for me not to … you know.” he swallows, "I think I'd better make that coffee now …"  
 __'Huh, Coffee? Surely not now, you have got to be kidding!'_ _ Darren thinks to himself. He is feeling completely tingly all over his body and simply not able to let go of the boy in his arms right now.  __'He is so hot._ _ _'_ he keeps thinking  __'Okay Darren, react now before he lets you go. But what do I say?'_ _ he thinks and his mind goes in overdrive.  
‘‘No Chris, no coffee, not now. I mean, you are ... Oh, this is so fucking hot!” and then he looks into Chris' eyes and sees the heated little tormented or frustrated look even and needs a second to come to his senses again. “Yes, no euhm, I think you are right.” With each word he mumbles, he keeps giving him little kisses and then he backs off a little.   
“Sorry?” he says with the biggest of smiles, “Coffee it is!”  
Chris takes a step back from Darren, “That's … euhm, just for now, better right?” he smiles unsure. “You just … do whatever, I'll find everything just fine.” As soon as Darren has walked out of the kitchen, Chris groans quietly as he lets a hand absentmindedly go to the front of his pants, trying to adjust himself a bit and will his growing erection to go away.  
“ Not now, not yet ...” he mumbles to himself and turns to the cupboards again. After he found everything he needed, Chris makes a pot of coffee and soon pours two cups. Taking a deep breath, finding himself a bit more presentable than before, he slowly walks into the livingroom, finding Darren seated on the couch.  
“ You wanna join me?” he asks as he looks up at Chris. “I have ... I was working on the song I played you last night. It’s finished.” he says to the other boy with a big smile to add how proud he is of it. “So, this is why I left you alone in bed this morning.” He takes a sip of his coffee and goes over to the piano. He unplugs the earphones and hits the keys as he starts singing,  
  
 _Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun telling me the night is done_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Well here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go, how so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Well, alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true, it's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

 

Chris just watches Darren play the song, his jaw a bit slack in awe of the guy and the words of the song, suddenly remembering Darren’s comment from the night before. He doesn't even move from the couch, his cup of coffee still in his hands and his gaze fixed on Darren.  
“Wait? You … You wrote this for … You really are ...” he swallows, realizing the guy is now looking at him in anticipation and he should say something, anything. “... amazing! I mean, you just wrote that this morning, how is that even possible? It's amazing!” Chris doesn’t really know how to react. He’s never had anyone who would even think about doing something like this.  
“Well, I guess you like it then?” Darren says with a goofy smile. He gestures Chris to come sit next to him. “I would really like for you to sit real close when I sing it for you again.” He looks at the boy and waits patiently. Chris stays put for just a few more moments before finally putting his cup back on the coffee table. He stands up and slowly walks down to Darren, taking a seat next to him without leaving much space between them.  
“Close enough?” he mumbles as he looks into the other boy’s eyes.  
“It’ll have to do.” Darren answers staring back. He starts playing and keeps his eyes on him as much as possible. He really needs Chris to feel the meaning behind the words because he considers this particular song as his most important. Right before he starts the last chorus, he leans to the boy and mouths the last sentences against his lips.  
“You ...” Chris mutters as his lips are catched by Darren's now, soft yet demanding and he marvels in the feeling of the other boy taking control over the situation. So he does all he can do and turns more towards the boy and lets his hands trail up the Darren's arm crossing them around his neck as he slides even closer if that is even possible. Darren doesn't want this ravishing feeling go to waste. He feels on top of the world and is just not able to keep from touching his boyfriend, it flashes in his mind for a second ' _boyfriend_ ', first time he thought of it like this but he has never been more sure than now. He wants them to get even closer together and so he pulls Chris on his lap, making him sit over Darrens legs. Never leaving his lips, he deepens the kiss a little. Chris groans into the kiss, a bit surprised by the sudden movement and the fact that he's actually straddling Darren now. He slides his hands from his neck to cup Darren's cheeks, pulling back a little bit, the tip of their noses barely touching.  
“God, Darren ...” he sighs and immediately crashes his lips down on the boy's again, his tongue flicking over the other's lips to part them and into his mouth.  
His body shivers, and Chris can feel the tingles throughout his entire body. Without even thinking about it he grinds his hips down, moaning at the welcome friction it's causing him. Clearly feeling Darren affected as well through those thin layers of clothing they're wearing right now.

Chris lets go of his lips again to look Darren straight in the eye,   
“Please tell me this is okay?” and trying to prove his point he once again slowly grinds his hips down on Darren's lap.  
“ Oh, Chris,” Darren moans a little. It takes him a few seconds to actually realize Chris is asking him a question, “Yes, this is so okay … Oh yes …” he says in an almost desperate voice to make sure the other boy wouldn’t stop doing it. He kisses Chris’s neck and then goes slowly to the other boy's earlobe, gently nibbling on it before slowly teasing to his mouth again. He takes Chris' upperlip between his teeth and gently but firmly bites. About the same time he lets his hands wander of to Chris’s lower back where he suddenly finds some naked skin. Without thinking he puts his hands both on Chris’s back and slowly caresses his skin.  
“Fuck, ...” Chris mumbles against Darren's lips, as he can feel those warm hands splayed over the skin of his back and unconsciously rolls his hips again. “We need to … not here, bed.” he breathes out and lays his hands against Darren's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat matching his own. Darren stands up taking Chris' hand and takes him to the bedroom while still keeping their lips locked. He can’t really think about anything else right now. They enter the bedroom and drop on the bed together . Darren looks Chris briefly in the eyes and says, “You are gonna have to ... Well, you will .. you know ...” Chris props himself up on his elbow, and caresses Darren's jawline, over his neck and his chest and back up again.  
“ Oh sweetheart, I just wanna make you feel so good ...” he mumbles as he leans in to nuzzle Darren's neck and starts tentatively biting and kissing little marks on his skin. As he leans back up a bit, he licks his own lips and gazes at Darren's own full blown, lust filled eyes.  
“ Do you trust me? Is there anything you're really not … you know?” he asks, almost a whisper before he kisses Darren again for a few full minutes. Darren can't really do more then get into the kiss right now. He feels his whole body responding to the kiss, especially certain area in his pants are getting quite in need of some attention.   
“I don't know Chris,” he says in between few kisses, “I just feel ... You are so hot! Fuck this is hot. I trust you, I can't think of anything ...” and he kisses Chris on the neck, sucking a little harder.  
Chris pushes slightly against Darren's chest, forcing him gently to lay on his back as he starts to plant open mouthed kisses to his neck, over his collarbone and down his chest ending with a small peck against his belly button.  
“ Can I …?” he breathes against the skin of his lower stomach as he already lets his fingers over the waistband of Darren's sweatpants. He waits a bit, just to make sure the other guy is fine with everything going on.  
“ Yes ... Chris,” he replies reassuring, “I said .. I trust you.”  
“Just making sure,” he hums as he slides his thumbs below the waistband, and slowly pulls them down Darren's legs. Chris throws the pants somewhere behind him, not caring where it lands as he goes on his knees between Darren's legs. Trailing his hands from his knees, over his thighs to Darren's hips, Chris can't keep his eyes off Darren and unconsciously licks his lips once more. He locks eyes with the boy panting underneath him as he gently takes his cock in his hand and starts to stroke him. He already knows immediately he loves the little sounds Darren makes when he touches him and he can't wait to hear them more. So Chris doesn't hesitate, his gaze still on Darren's as he sinks down between his legs and traces the vein underneath his erection with his tongue before taking the head in his mouth tentatively, still watching the other's reactions.

Darren shivers as he feels the touch and groans as he feels Chris' tongue touching his cock, his thoughts are all over the place but none are really coherent.   
“Oh Yes!” he mutters “So hot baby ....... so hot.” he adds with a loud moan again. This is at this moment all the encouragement Chris needs, so he licks around the head once more before sinking his mouth over Darren's cock as far as he can. He let's his hand cover the rest and slowly starts to bob his head, humming a bit with every down stroke. Chris can't help himself but starts to rub himself a little against the sheets underneath him to get the necessary friction of his own, causing him to moan around Darren's cock even more. Darren is now really in another place. He moves around on the bed trying not to move too hard but that isn't really working. His hands grasp around the pillow and there is not more around him the the sounds and feelings he can experience right now. He doesn't think he will hold for very long at the pace this is going. Darren moans and licks his own lips, which have gotten really dry from heavy breathing. Slowly he moves one hand towards Chris head, going through the other boy’s hair, he needs to feel him to make sure this is all real. Chris moves one of his arm over Darren's hips, keeping him more or less pinned to the bed as he keeps working his tongue around the boy's erection, and he knows it won't take all that long going from the sound he's making above him. He smiles around Darren's cock a little, letting him go with a silent pop and starts to move his hand in the same rhythm as before, his own movements against the fabric beneath him getting also a bit more frantic.  
“Come for me sweetheart... I wanna see you.”  
This was the last thing Darren needed to just let go and with couple of loud moans, he deeply growls and comes the whole time looking straight into Chris eyes.  
“Fuck ...” Chris pants as he can't seem to tear his gaze away from the boy coming undone so marvelously underneath him. He lets his free hand wander down to his own now straining cock and with just a few heavy strokes over his own pants, Chris stills and closes his eyes for a moment when he climaxes.  
“Damn … I feel like a teenager again.” he giggles as he crawls up over Darren's body, wiping his come stained hand on the sheets next to them and kisses the boy sweetly. Darren can't really say anything just yet, this was an all new experience that he wasn't anticipating but really not regretting for one split second.  
“Wow Chris ...” he is able to let go and kisses him back, still trying to catch his breath to slow down his heartbeat “Teenager?” he replies without giving much thought to it.  
Chris is still leaning over him, holding himself up on his elbows and smiles down at Darren.

“Don't worry about it,” he softly speaks as he trails his fingers over Darren's jawline, admiring the the boy underneath him. It's still early and Darren has a bit of stubble which is something Chris never before really liked, but with Darren, he has to admit, Chris kind of adores it, the feeling under his fingers and the way the other guy looks with it. Darren looks in Chris’ eyes and slowly moves a little.   
“Well,” he silently says, “this was certainly something … intense!” He feels like he is still blushing and from what he feels over his entire body even. “Are you well … okay?” he asks the other silently, not really sure if this is a thing he should be asking just now. But it being Chris and the connection he feels with him, he has never held in his words if he wanted to say something to him. He overthinks for a second what a short period of time he actually really knows his boyfriend,  
“Oh!” he let’s out a little giggle just because he was thinking this again.  
“I'm more than okay, trust me ...” Chris breathes out as he lowers himself a little, laying half on and half off the other and nuzzles Darren's neck.  “Hmmm, I wish I could stay like this forever ...” he mumbles against Darren's skin, before planting small kisses along his jawline. Chris closes his eyes and sighs contently, “Thank you.” he whispers barely audible. Darren eases as he hears the other boy reassuring him that everything is okay. He gently lets his hands wander over the other boy's body, feeling fine and snoozy to be cuddling like this,  
“That would be great,” he replies, “The keep laying here forever I mean!” and he laughs a little. He slowly starts playing with Chris hair and keeps this moment alive for as long as he possibly can, “What are you thanking me for?” He adds now trying to move a little so he can watch Chris face. Looking up at Darren's face, Chris smiles a bit shyly,  
“For that song you wrote, for trusting me, for … for being you.” he adds as he leans into Darren's touch a bit, humming happily.  
“Oh that's all ...” he chuckles. "I have to be honest. The song came to me really, having you here so close to me in my bed. That was the best inspiration. I do trust you Chris and I sure hope we can be thankful to each other again in the future.” Darren takes the boy in his arms and pulls him closer, “a lot” he says and looks mischievously at him, while taking control and forcing Chris down gently on the bed for a long kiss. Then he suddenly loosens his grip and says, “Let's finally really get are coffee now, what do you think?”  
“No,” Chris pouts as he wraps his arms around Darren's shoulders and pulls him down against him again, “I want to stay here, I don't need coffee anymore ...”  
"Hm, I like that thought.” Darren replies and leans in to kiss Chris. They spent the rest of the morning in bed, not able to let go of each other. Playfully teasing, kissing, caressing and sometimes just staring quietly in each others eyes.

  
They must have dozed off at some point and when Chris opens his eyes again, he finds himself wrapped in Darren's arms, the other's face in the crook of his neck and a leg swung over Chris' own legs. Chris buries his nose into Darren's hair, inhaling that scent that is just Darren, sighing contently as he hears his phone ring somewhere in the room.  
“ Damn!” he mutters and tries to loosen himself from the grip Darren has around him.  
"Hmm,” Darren mumbles, “Oh no, you're not ...” He wakes up when Chris tries to flee out of his arms. "Today you are all mine, only mine!” he adds and tightens his grip on the boy making sure he is not able to move at all. Chris might have some height advantage but Darren still is slightly stronger than the other boy. He kisses him on the ear and the cheek and wherever he can get access to and then stops for a second, “Unless you 're expecting something extremely important of course?” he asks as he looks at Chris quickly.  
“ You're quite bossy for such a small guy.” Chris flashes a grin at Darren before adding quickly, “Uhuh, I'll see who it is later ...” He groans a little as he tips his head back against the pillow, and Darren finds the particular sensitive spot underneath his ear. Chris lets his hand slide into the messy curls and tugs them a little, forcing Darren to look back up at him.  
“ Right now, I'm all yours.”  
“ Me like …” Darren murmurs .  
They cuddle and kiss for a little while longer, enjoying and exploring each others body and soft and hot spots. They also talk about almost everything but serious stuff. The harry potter musical, songs they like and occasionally it goes to more serious stuff but then Darren blocks that off a little by going over to a lighter topic.   
“So baby tell me, what is your guilty pleasure ?” he asks with a very straight face but naughty sparkle in the eyes.  
“ Mine?” Chris asks as he trails his fingers absentmindedly over Darren's back. “Right now, you …” Biting his lower lip, Chris grins at Darren “... and the fact you keep calling me baby.”  
"Oh baby, that's so sweet.” Darren replies, it will make Chris blush and that is what he really likes.  
“ Well, it's true ...” Chris drops his gaze a little, he still can't believe the guy in his arms is actually there for real. “I still kind of think this is an elaborate dream I'm gonna be waking up from really soon, you know.” he almost whispers  
“ I do know what you feel, Chris. For what it’s worth, I have been thinking someone will just walk in here and take you away and then I wake up from this beautiful dream. It’s an honour though being your guilty pleasure. Will you please be mine too?” he adds with a little lovesick smile on the side. He gives him a little kiss on the lips, “But there is however one more guilty pleasure of mine. And that is breakfast.” he mouths, “Be right back honey, don’t you move … unless you really have to.”  
“ Honey?” the sound of Darren using those little endearments for him just make him all giddy like a high school girl with a crush, “Uh, though as tempting as that sounds, I really need to get up … you know.” Chris answers quietly and nods pointedly down his body.  
Darren laughs a little and then says, “Oh, yeah sure ... but you know where the bathroom is okay? Just get yourself something fresh to wear, alright? Say Chris, what does your agenda look like for tomorrow?”  
“Uhm, yeah, by now I do. Oh damn, I really should head home to get dressed in my own clothes though.” He looks at Darren grinning, “Your sweatpants were fine, but I think the rest of your clothes might actually be a bit short for me.” He goes to sit on the side of the bed and frowns,

“Well, I don't think I had much going on, but I need to check my phone to make sure. Why?”  
“ I just have to check something first and then you check your things. I'll get right back at you!”  
Darren jumps out of bed quickly with nothing but his boxers on he walks out into the living room. He grabs his phone on the table and sees 4 text messages.  
2 from Nathalie which immediately reminds him he has to call her later. The other two are Joey's.   
 _“ **_DUDE you were gonna call me .. how was your date? Tell me all the gory details okay? We still on for tonight?”_  
** _ Then the second message.  _“ **DARREN why is Nathalie freaking out? HELP! Call me please”** _

Darren smiles reading his friend's messages and decides to call him.   
“Hello Darren,” he hears his friend say when he calls him. “What is going on there. We were almost going to come over for an intervention because if we have to go by Nath’s babbling you must be in real distress there. You need saving of any kind?”  
“Hi Joey. No that won’t be necessary. Nathalie kind of walked in on Chris and myself this morning.” he says to the point, “that is probably why she is a bit shaken up. But I don’t have much time to explain. Do you by any chance have another ticket for tonight's gig at Disney?”  
Joey starts laughing and responds, “So this really was a hot date. And what do you mean you haven't much time? Date still going on right?” He starts laughing and shouts at Nathalie who apparently is with him, that she can rest easy.   
“Joey?” Darren now says a little nervous.   
“Yes Darren, no problem, your boyfriend can come too.” Joey replies still in his laugher.   
“Thanks man but hey, don’t go shouting around boyfriend to everyone please?” he adds smiling because he knows his friend doesn’t mean anything bad with the laughter, it is all just to tease him. He has done it so many times with his friend as well although this was a first for the two friends, they were anything but judgemental so.  
“Okay man, I’ll see you tonight then? Round 7 pm in the coffee corner?” Darren asks to make sure he remembered the details.   
“Later Darren!” Joey replies and before hanging up he makes sure Darren hears him talking to Nathalie about what he just heard. Darren just smiles to himself. He is very lucky with friends like this. He knows all too well.

Chris can hear Darren talking on his phone, he can't hear what he's saying but he doesn't try to either. He gets up, making a face as he can feel the mess from earlier he never got around to clean up, and picks up his phone as he walks into the bathroom. Unlocking his screen he immediately sees he only missed one call and a text from Ashley.  
“ Yup, I should've known it was her.” he shakes his head as he reads the text,  
“ **Colfer, you better have a good reason to not call me this morning!”  
** “ **_Ash, I promise I'll call you tonight or tomorrow, … and yes, I have a very good reason.”_ **   
Chris quickly presses send and starts to undress himself.

 

Darren walks into the kitchen to fix a little breakfast lunch. It's almost 2 and they hardly left the bed. He takes the breakfast onto the coffee table and calls out to Chris to check if he can find everything he needs and all. Chris grins as he hears Darren calling out to him, and while he lets the water in the shower run, he shouts back,  
“I'm fine, though I wouldn't mind some company?”  
 _'_ _ _Okay Chris, that might've been a bit overboard.'__ he scowls at himself  _ _'Don't push it!'__ He doesn't even wait for an answer or anything and steps into the shower, letting the hot water run over his back, groaning a little as he closes his eyes and leans with one hand against the tiled wall.   
Darren hears Chris loud and clear and hesitates for a minute. Then he decides to not do this just yet, though the temptation surely is present. For now all this has been wonderful but just now he remembers he actually hasn’t even seen Chris naked he was the only one without the clothes all day he smiles to himself.   
“Sorry hon raincheck.” he quickly says when he passes by the bathroom. He goes into the living room again and picks up his phone again to text Nathalie and wait for Chris to get out of the shower.

Chris is out of the shower rather quickly, knowing Darren said something to him after he got in, but he didn't really catch it and didn't want to ask anything. As soon as he's done with everything he hurries back into the bathroom, putting on his own jeans quickly and grabbing a shirt from the opened drawer. After he's done he walks slowly into the livingroom, to find Darren standing with his back towards him. Chris quickly goes to stand behind the other guy, and without thinking wraps his arms around his waist and lays his chin on his shoulder. Giving Darren a quick kiss underneath his ear, he mumbles against the other's skin,  
“ Sweetheart, I'm sorry … I never should've said or asked anything like that.”  
“ Oh no, no problem really.” Darren says. He hits send and then throws his phone onto to one seater next to the couch. He enjoys the kiss and the ever so good smelling Chris with his scent on him. “You wanna have some breakfast, honey?” He says while turning around to meet Chris' eyes, when he does he can’t help but laugh when he sees what the other is wearing.  
"Cute choice of tshirt!” he says and smiles to the beautiful man standing in front of him.  
“ What?” Chris asks as he takes a step back and looks down at himself, “Why? It's your ...”  
He notices what the shirt is saying and sighs, looking at Darren with a horrified expression.   
“How is it that you even own a shirt that announces you do your own stunts? I can't believe this … Ugh, I need another one, this is just too tacky!” Darren can't do anything but stare and laugh. He goes and sit on the couch to get to breakfast and find a way to ask Chris about tonight.   
“Sorry to disappoint you as a tacky t-shirt owner.” he says. Chris sighs as he looks at Darren, and then finally shrugs,   
“Ah well, I guess because it's yours I can wear it, even if it's tacky.” He bends forward and kisses Darren quickly on the lips before saying “But I think you can't really do anything to disappoint me, not yet anyway.” he winks at the boy and takes a seat next to Darren.   
"Cute." Darren says pointing at Chris teasing him a little, “Coffee? OJ? Breadroll? Just help yourself to whatever Nathalie left us. Enjoy!” he says and winks. He makes himself a little something and then asks the boy "So you got a chance to check your calendar?”  
“ Oh damn, I forgot.” Chris mutters and takes his phone out his pants. He quickly checks his calendar and huffs a little, “Oh right, I'm supposed to have dinner with my publicist, though she still needs to confirm it. Weird that I didn't hear anything yet.” He locks his phone again and turns to Darren after taking a coffee from the table. “ You still haven't told me why though?”  
“ I would like to officially ask you on another date. There is a catch though, it is tonight. I have tickets for the songbook at the Walt Disney concert hall. Top act is Rita Wilson but a friend of Joey's is an extra guest and all. So we are able to get tickets. I hope you like to come with us?  
There is also this after thing, which I can’t really explain but really want you to be. So I thought you might have a quick stop at your place if you like and then I’ll pick you up ….?” He knows it is kind of risky because this will be in public with friends and all. Darren almost holds his breath while waiting for Chris answer. “Oh and before you answer, the reason that I'm so clingy or whatever for dates and you staying here and all ... Because, the moment we kissed I promised myself to spend as much time with you as humanly possible before I have to be in New York.  Now there you know and all of this makes me a bit queasy even thinking about it, let alone say it out loud, so please just ... fucking shut me up now!” he says with a real nervous smile. Chris is already nodding when he puts his now empty cup on the table again.   
“If you would really look at me right now, you'd see I'm already agreeing.” he laughs and takes Darren's hand in his. He squeezes softly and says, “And really, I know. I really want to spend as much time as we can together. You really shouldn't be so nervous about saying anything like that, though you're all kinds of adorable like this.”

“Oh really?” Darren says blushing, “Yeah sorry about this little Darren freak out show. It’s just, I feel like I’m pushing you and pushing my luck here. But you said yes, you want to go. With Joey and my friends?”  
“ Yes Darren, yes I want to go … with Joey and your friends. I'm kind of excited to meet them actually.” Chris smiles softly “And you're not pushing me or your luck, at all. If that's what you call pushing, I feel even worse about what I said earlier.” he glances down at their hands for a moment. Darren actually jumps up on his couch and half launches him on Chris, kissing him enthusiastically. When he calms down he can't do anything but smile. Chris now knows about wanting to spend as much time as possible and all so that is another elephant out of the way. Being so close to Chris now and smelling his marvelous scent mixture of his soap and his own scent, Darren suddenly remembers it is really time for him to go take shower too.  
“I am going for a shower now.” he gives him a big kiss and flees of to the bathroom. Watching the now empty space where Darren stood just before, Chris suddenly realizes,  __'I'm actually gonna meet the rest … Joey, Joe, Lauren, … Oh god, why am I the one freaking out?'_ _ He doesn't really know what to do at this point, so he just stays on the couch, waiting impatiently until Darren comes back, his knee twitching up and down a little.  
After his shower Darren comes back into the room and starts clearing the table and tidy some stuff in general. “Dishes ... no, not now.” he murmurs. He didn't pay attention to where Chris was right now but as he started searching for his phone he sees him lying there on the couch, eyes closed. He looks so incredibly sexy. The shirt is a little shrugged up so he can see his stomach. __'Such beautiful fair skin'_ _ He can't help but just moving close to him planting his arm next to his head leaning in to kiss him senseless. He noticed Darren moving around him for a few moments, and Chris opens his eyes slightly to see what he's doing. He can see Darren putting some stuff away and stop to turn towards him. He keeps looking at the boy with his eyes slightly closed, not open enough for Darren to notice and has to refrain from grinning as he watches Darren eye the area of his stomach. When he leans in close to Chris, he just starts to smile a little,  
“ Hi again,” Chris murmurs and reaches out a hand to Darren's upper arm.  
“ Whoa!” he says and schreeks a little because the sudden movement. He's completely out of balance and falls on top of Chris. Starting to laugh until their eyes lock and they loose track of reality. Darren plants his lips on the other boy's lying under him. He can feel a shiver going through his entire body and opens his mouth slightly to invite Chris tongue in. Chris hums a little as he teasingly licks inside Darren's mouth, not enough to really let Darren react but more then enough to elicit a whimper from both his as the other's mouth. He slides his fingers into the loose curls in Darren's neck, keeping him firmly in place as he really deepens the kiss, feeling the familiar tingling sensation going through him again. His free hand is splayed on Darren's lower back, softly rubbing circles into his skin.  
  
After a few moments he breaks the kiss, panting against Darren's lips and whispers,  
“ I don't think you realize just how insanely hot and sexy you are right now ...”  
Daren just gazes into Chris' eyes not really comprehensive with his thought.   
“So are you.” he murmurs and attacks Chris' lips again to softly move towards his chin and neck. He covers the boy with open mouthed kisses and swiftly moves back to his mouth to go search for the other boy's tongue again. He kisses him forceful and feels his whole body react to the passion. He can't help but moan a little when he finds Chris tongue and they kiss, tongues exploring each other frantically. Moaning into the kiss, Chris just goes with it for a few minutes. He can clearly feel the reaction it all has on the other boy, but when he feels himself losing control when he unconsciously starts to roll his hips up to create some friction for the both of them, he breaks the kiss once more. His hand playing with Darren's curls is slowly sliding to Darren's chest over his heart. He can feel his heartbeat frantically beating and Chris groans rather loudly.  
“ Fuck Darren, like I said … you have no idea. My own restraint can only endure so much ...” he grins. Darren looks at Chris and finally takes in what he means. What he really meant that is. He backs off a little and looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. Again a little giggle escapes his lips thinking about it. He plants a little kiss on the boy's lips very gently and murmurs a sorry, feeling all red and not sure it is because of the shyness. Darren is really conflicted in a way his body screams for more, his head is not completely there yet. Therefore he decides it's best not to act on anything yet. Especially since they don't really have the time for it anymore. In a few hours they need to be somewhere. Chris looks up at Darren, squinting his eyes a bit as he smiles,  
“ Never say sorry for that though. I'm good. Oh but, that's the second or third time I heard you giggle for no apparent reason. It's pretty cute, but am I allowed to know why?” He can't help it, but he can't stop himself from letting his fingers linger over Darren's jawline, to his chin and up again into his curls.  
“ I’ll let you know my little inside joke soon.” he says a bit shyly. He can’t get himself to say this just yet because he doesn’t want to rush as much as he is already doing sometimes, pushing his luck. “But ...” he says looking into the other boy's beautiful blue eyes. “You should also just always be honest about all this too Chris okay? About your needs and longings, I mean?” Darren asks still bit under the influence of all these feelings that are rushing through his mind. He can clearly feel the attraction to the other boy but also knows very well he can’t or rather doesn’t want to disappoint him. That is just how he feels. He ‘s been telling himself to go with his gut and that is exactly what he is doing. Everything that happens is what he is ready for.  
  
“Don't worry about that, I just don't want to rush things that you aren't ready for. When it comes to anything like that, you're what really counts right now. Cause I know this can be overwhelming and all, and I hate for me to be the cause for you to feel like you have to to anything you don't want.” Chris sighs, seeing the unspoken thoughts clearly into Darren's eyes. “And you don't have to worry about what I will think or say about it, you're already too important for me to lose over something like this.” For a moment he looks at Darren wide eyed, a bit surprised at his own confession, and then smiles and pulls the boy above him down a bit so he can kiss him quickly on the lips. They both stay still, eyes closed, for a few silent moments, except the sounds of their breathing together. Until Chris chuckles softly and then looks up at Darren with a pouting look, but a mischievous twinkle clearly in his eyes.  
“ Really? I want to know … I'm not sure if I can handle you giggle like that very often.”  
"You are so sweet Chris. You really make it all so easy. And please don't worry ... I 'll let you know." Darren replies. He looks in Chris' eyes and says, “You really want to know why the giggle? It is because a few times already, I caught myself thinking about you in the term of my boyfriend.” He must be turning completely red again now because he feels like room temperature went up a couple of degrees. “Now don't think I giggle like a schoolgirl or turn red because of the boyfriend thing because I'm ashamed or anything but it is quite new, nothing I ever thought about in the past and all ...”  
“ Well, we are … aren't we?” Chris shrugs, feeling his heart flutter at the other boy's words, “And I couldn't be happier that my boyfriend is as cute and adorable as you are.” He gives Darren another kiss on his mouth and adds, “But I have no idea of the time, maybe we should start getting ready? I mean, we still need to drive to my place so …”  
"Yes, anything you say my sweet boyfriend." Darren says, “Let's go and get ready to head out in the world and show you off!” he adds with a broad smile on his face. He gives Chris one more kiss before getting off the couch. “So, we are going to your place together as well?”  
Darren now feels very energised and with stomach full of butterflies because Chris just confirmed what he was already thinking and feeling.  
“ Uhm, you don't have to, but since you obviously don't have a car right now, I guess this would be easier right? And honestly, this may be my version of being a bit clingy. I wanna spend as much time possible with you, now that we can.” Chris smiles up at Darren as he stands up from the couch too. “So go get your cute butt ready to go and then we're off.” he says and pats the other boy's ass for good measure with a wide grin.  
"Ooooh yes sir !” Darren laughs. They get dressed, get their stuff together and walk out the door, for the first time seeing a little sun and Darren feeling very glad he put on his shades.  
When they get into the car Darren says "You know what? I like your kind of clingy ... a lot.” He puts on the radio and sings along with the song playing.  “Oh Oh oh ... You should be dancing ... yeah. ... You should be dancing .. yeah ...”  
Chris glances at him from the corner of his eyes, “Really Darren? The Bee Gees?” but he can't help the small laugh escaping his mouth as he says, “Oh, tell me please that I can judge you now?”  
"What is wrong with the Bee Gees? But okay, judge ... I'll take it as a man!” he says laughing out loud.  
“Euhm, I guess nothing's really wrong with the Bee Gees, except … you know, it's disco! But no worries, I'll keep the judging in my head for now.” Chris laughs and turns his attention back on the road again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is ... Chapter 5!!!  
> We hope you enjoy this one and keep enjoying the rest too. ;)
> 
> We would really like to thank Courtney (I think maybe even our biggest fan by now)  
> for the feedback and just for reading this fic of ours so enthusiastically!  
> You are awesome and Thanks a lot!!!!!! ♥
> 
> As usual, please leave a review,  
> it'll only help us get better ... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

After a while driving, Chris pulls up into the short driveway of his house, shutting the engine and immediately exits the car. He stops in front of the car and looks at Darren still sitting in it. He doesn't really know why, he never really cared for anyones opinions on where and how he lived, but now that Darren is here, it all seems just that tad more important. So he nods his head towards the house, saying “Are you coming?”  
Darren gets out of the car nodding. He sees this nice blue house not too big but definitely an upgrade from Darren's own place. He walks behind Chris looking around him. When they come to the frontdoor Darren puts his pink shades on the collar of his shirt and says “Nice place you got here.”  
“Well, it's home for me ...” Chris replies quietly as he unlocks the door and walks inside, gesturing Darren in before he closes the door again.  
“Okay, the living room is right here, you can wait here if you want until I come back. I won't take that long ...” he says as he, without thinking, takes Darren's hand in his and pulls Darren through the hallway into the open spaced room.  
“Kitchen is over there,” Chris points towards the kitchen with a smile, “Take whatever you want, I'll be right back.”  
“Okay, thanks.” Darren says and has a quick look around the nice cosy living room with not too big but rather comfortable looking kitchen. He goes over there and opens the fridge for a cool drink to calm his nerves a little. It is good nerves though he says to himself. He is thinking about later this evening when part of the starkid gang will be there and wonders whether Joey has filled them in or not. It is not like a big secret or anything but still he finds it all a little overwhelming. He is glad it will just be 4 of them for now. He walks over to the living room again with the cosy fireplace and sits down on the couch for a little while. Meanwhile, Chris is standing in front of his closet in his bedroom, biting his lower lip with his hands on his hips.  
“Okay, hmm, … not too dressed up I guess, but … Ah well, I guess this'll do.” he mumbles to himself while he goes through his clothes and finally pulls a fresh pair of jeans and a simple dark grey shirt out.

As he walks down the stairs, he already starts saying,  
“Hey Darren, I'm sorry if it took me too long, I couldn't really decide what to wear, so yeah ...” He walks into the living room and adds, “I hope this is okay for tonight?” Chris is actually starting to feel the nerves coursing through his veins, and he just stands there now, looking at Darren in anticipation and playing with the hem of his shirt.  
“You look awesome, babe.” Darren says staring at Chris while walking up to him. He puts his hands on Chris waist and pulls him in for a little snog. “You always do.” he adds while covering the boy in little kisses. After a while he backs up a bit and says, “So we have about an hour and a half left, grab a quick bite to eat maybe or any other suggestions?”  
“Well, I've got some stuff in the fridge, but maybe we should order something in? Or did you want to go out somewhere to eat?” Chris asks as he walks to the counter in his kitchen and pulls a couple of flyers from take-outs out of a drawer.  
“Ordering in sounds great!” Darren says a little too enthusiastically. “I mean, seems a great idea to me. Don’t get me wrong, I am very much looking forward to have you meet my friends Joe and all … but to have you to myself for a little longer is also a very nice thought. Darren says while walking away and setting himself back down on the couch. “ you just choose something ok “ he says.  
“Okay,” Chris mumbles as he takes his phone and a flyer to order.

As soon as the order is placed, he walks over to Darren again, watching him intently, feeling the butterflies in his stomach twirl around the closer he gets, just at the sight of the other boy sitting so at ease on his couch.  
“I just ordered pizza, I know, easy food, but well ...” Chris shrugs.  
“It'll take a minute or twenty before they get here. What on earth are we gonna do in the meantime?” he grins at Darren as he lets himself drop down on the couch next to him.  
"Well I have no idea." Darren answers with a mischievous look in his eye. "Maybe we could, grab you and pull you real close.” he tells Chris while taking him in his arms "And then we could do something like this ..." he pulls Chris onto his lap, stares in the other boy's eyes and notices he his holding his breath. Chris breathes out a shaky breath, his gaze locked with Darren's. He can't almost bring himself to blink as he stares into those amazing hazel eyes. He settles himself a bit better on the guy's lap and wraps his arms around Darren's shoulders.  
“Aren't we getting a bit bold lately?” Chris says softly, “But I like it though ...”  
“Well then, we are about to boldly go where no man has gone before.” Darren says laughing at his own joke. Chris softly pushes against his shoulder for a second, grinning at the other boy,  
“Euhm, no man might be a bit much to say ...” He sticks out his tongue and can't help the laugh escaping his mouth when he sees the look on Darren's face. “Oops, too much info?” he quietly adds, all of the sudden not so sure anymore about what he just said.  
"I can't help it. When I look at you, I just want to be able to hold you or at least touch you in some form, like hold your hand.” Darren quietly says while taking Chris' hand in his, entwining their fingers.  
“Maybe it's bold but I promised myself not to overthink and just follow my gut. So this is my gut feeling acting out …”  
“Hmhm, don't overthink …,” Chris mumbles as he leans in, their foreheads touching slightly, “ever.” he adds and surges forward, catching Darren's lips with his for a good few minutes. As he backs out of the kiss, he grins, “Too bad the food will be here soon ...”  
"As much as i like pizza, it is quite a task to pull away from you, baby.” Darren says smiling at Chris and just holding him in his arms not wanting to let go. Chris just gives him a kiss on his nose and says playfully,  
“Well, a growing boy still needs his food, so … task or not, we both need it!”  
They stay like that, close together, on the couch. Softly talking to each other and lazily tracing their fingers over arms and exposed skin, careful not to mess up their clothes but enough to be able to enjoy every little touch and caress. When the doorbell rings, Chris jumps up quickly to get their pizza's.  
The pizza's are eaten rather quickly, and they walk back outside into the car with only about half an hour to get to the concert hall.

“We'll be on time right?” Chris asks nervously, one hand clutched to Darren's over the console in between them. “I mean, I really don't want to be late. You know, what would the others think of me then?”  
"Relax Chris," Darren says smiling to his boyfriend. "I'm sure they will all love you. And don't forget concert is at 8 we are meeting them in coffee place first. Ever been there? Are you really this nervous to meet my friends?" Darren asks, he forgot Chris being a Starkid fan and all.  
“Well,” Chris glances for a moment over to Darren, smiling shyly as he stops in front of a red light, “Yeah, I am actually. Are you sure they're all gonna be okay with it? I mean, are we just gonna … you know, stay a bit on the low side or something. Or … god, I'm sorry, I just don't know why I'm acting like this”  
“Do you want that? To stay on the low side?” Darren asks Chris, “I mean, we can if you want to. But don't forget that Nathalie knows more then she'd liked to.” he says letting out a giggle again thinking back about that morning. “And just so you know, Joey isn't really known for keeping these kind of things secret within the friends circle that is. I mean, he is trustworthy and all but I'm sure Joe and Lauren will also have a fair idea. But hey, whatever you want is fine with me okay? Although it is gonna be real hard not being able to touch you though.” Darren says with a low voice right next to Chris' ear.  
"But ... wait a minute!” Darrens ads after about 30 seconds. “You are not nervous because it's my friends. You are meeting your fanboy group Starkid. Why Chris, are you a bit starstruck maybe?” Darren suddenly had kind of a moment of clarity and decided to get back at him for the little boy still growing thing earlier As Chris drives off again, he grumbles at Darren a little,  
“And I know you're finding that so immensely funny right?” He pulls his hand away and slaps the other boy's hand before looking back at Darren apologetically. “Sorry …” he mumbles “But yeah, okay, that might have something to do with it too. But really, it's mainly, I don't know, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I can't imagine not wanting to hold you close to me but well, I was just wondering.”  
"Hey Chris, sorry. It was just a little joke. I know you mean well. I just think ... look, I know my friends. They will make a comment or a joke now and again but we are all fine with this. And for the record, I'll be much more uncomfortable not holding your hand all night, really. How about your friends by the way, I mean did you tell anyone about us yet?” They've arrived near the coffee corner and luckily enough Chris finds a parking spot really easy. As soon as he parked the car he turns to Darren in his seat and takes his hand.  
“Look, I know you were joking, I'm just overreacting and I don't even know why. Sorry.” Chris looks down at their hands for a moment before glancing up again, a smile on his face,  
“Euhm, you know I told Ashley a bit, but think … When did I have the time to talk to anyone since the first time we kissed?”  
“Right, we were way to busy kissing again and again.” Darren says planting a few little kisses on Chris cheeks and lips. “Ready or not here we go.” Darren says while getting out of the car and walking towards the place. They stop for a second at the entrance door. Darren gives a quick look at Chris for some reassurance, taking his hand and says, “Come on, honey let's go and have fun!”  
Chris takes a deep breath and lets Darren pull him along, his nerves fluttering inside and he leans in a bit close to the other guy, “Is it too late too say I'm not ready?” Chris laughs as they both keep going forward.  
"Yes." Darren replies strictly and they both walk off to were the four of his friends are already sitting, like they agreed to make sure all of them would be there before Darren arrived.  
“Hi guys!” Darren says letting go of Chris' hand for a minute to give his friends a hug and introduction. “Lauren, Joe, Joey and Nathalie, I'd like you to meet Chris.” When he looks at Nathalie he mouths 'sorry again,forgive me?' And Nathalie just smiles. All four welcome and shake hands with Chris and when the introduction is over, Darren immediately grabs hold of Chris hand again, fingers entwining naturally. "So, what can I get you guys?" Joey asks, slightly looking at their hands and a little smirk plays on his lips, “Or should I say lovebirds?”  
Hearing Joey's last words, Chris can feel his cheeks start to redden immediately as he looks at Darren.  
“A diet coke is fine.” Chris mumbles not really looking at any of the others sitting around.  
“Joey play nice!” Darren says and he reassuringly looks at Chris.  
“Sorry Chris, I couldn't help myself. It was a bit lame but it's well out of my system now. I can be such a douchebag, mea culpa and start again? Hi Chris, very nice to meet you, I am a very big fan of your show by the way.”  
“No really, that's no problem at all, It's a pleasure to meet you all.” Chris replies a bit shyly “By the way, really? You watch my show?” He can't help but chuckle a little at the thought of one of them even knowing it.  
"Of Course we do!” Joey replies. “Everyone of us would even like to be on it I think." Darren watches them as they start talking and seeing Chris is doing okay, he leaves his side to go talk to Nathalie. Chris watches Darren move away and for a moment when he looks at him, Chris mouths “don't go!”, though with a smile on his face. Darren smiles back at him and just gives him a little wink. Chris knows he's just heading over to Nathalie, and weirdly enough, though he acted like he didn't wanted to be left alone with the others, he really doesn't mind at all. He's sitting next to Lauren and Joe is on her other side, Joey still at the bar to get some drinks. The conversation is going really well between all of them, after a while Chris can't hide his laughter with everything he hears about Darren coming from Joe and Lauren. He's hearing things he never found out when they were still in college, and everytime he steals a glance at Darren his laughter only gets louder. Darren apologises to Nathalie and brings her up to date a little on what had happened.  
“Wow!” Nathalie says, “That is completely mental. He is literally the guy of your dreams then?”  
Darren laughs, he hadn't seen it like that yet but ...  
“I guess you're right. And by the way, I owe you breakfast now, raincheck ?” Nathalie smiles at him and stands up to give him a big hug.  
“I 'm very happy for you. Enjoy it. And now, let's get to know him okay?” She walks over to the group again and stands next to Chris. At this point Chris is laughing so hard with something that he also feels very content. First little step outside their comfort zone is a big success. He sees Chris who's actually having a ball with the guys over there though he is almost sure the joke would be on him. He walks over to the bar to help Joey and then all of them reunite with the group, Darren sitting next to Chris again, legs touching.  
The moment Chris felt the seat next to him dip and someone next to him, he looks at Darren with a radiant smile. He lays his hand on Darren's thigh and squeezes softly, as he leans in closer.  
“Everything okay?” he asks, suddenly aware of his own hand “euhm, is this okay?”  
“Very much okay.” Darren says smiling back at Chris. “I just promised Nath a new breakfast. She’ll forgive me.” He puts his hand over Chris’ to make sure he know’s it all good. Time in the coffee corner passes by quickly and it isn't until Joe suddenly exclaims, “Fuck, we need to go, we're gonna be late!” that everyone looks at their watch, realizing he is telling the truth. Thankfully it doesn't take them long to get to the concert hall and they still make it a decent time, all laughing and talking amongst each other, Chris still clutching his hand on Darren's tightly.

They get ushered into the hall itself and Chris is surprised that it isn't as big as he thought. It's a rather small venue, small enough to be still an intimate setting but big enough to have something decent organized. This time, it's Lauren who asks around for the drinks and after ordering beers for everyone, she and Joe head of to the bar, already coming back by the time the lights dim and the show starts.  
Hearing the songs, Chris looks at Darren for a moment in surprise,  
“Really? Disney songs? I never knew there was something like this here.”  
Darren gives the most radiant smile back. “I'm very glad you said yes. Wouldn't like to miss this.” Chris watches every one of Darren's friends enjoy and sing along with whatever song is being performed and he can't help but do the same. The beers that seem to appear at regular times go down pretty easily, and they're all just dancing with every song.  
After the show the beers keep coming while they wait for Meredith to come out of the backstage area, with all of them clear signs of a pleasant buzz thanks to it.  
“So Chris you ready for our last part of the night now?” Darren looks at Joey and then to Chris, who looks between both of them and laughs, “I guess I am ...”  
“You do realise you'll have to be sworn to secrecy if you want to go ahead with this?” Joe asks.  
“What?” Chris asks, confusion clearly on his face, “Okay, sweetheart,” he says as he turns to Darren next to him, “I asked you this too when we first got coffee, but are you guys gonna take me somewhere and kill or torture me or something?”  
“Now where would the fun in that be?” Joe answers before Darren can even say anything. Chris squints his eyes at Joe for a moment, “Hmm, You ...” he points at Joe with a grin, “are completely correct. I'm much more fun alive and kicking.” Chris gives Joe a wink and turns back to Darren, “Right sweetie?”  
“Absolutely Baby!”Darren answers with a radiant smile and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. He can't help but look at Chris and feel really glad he is having such a good time. He just met his friends a few hours ago but he is already part of the gang. He lets their fingers entwine and gestures for Chris to follow along still laughing. Chris is feeling particularly brave tonight, and he doesn't know if it's only the beer or the company too, but when he follows Darren, he lets his free hand trail behind him and grab Joe by the wrist, laughing over his shoulder, “Well, come on, hurry up then ...”

The whole gang gets in cabs. Darren, Chris, Joe and Joey all end up in the same car together.  
"Marina Del Rey.” Joey says to the driver. “And not the scenic route.” he adds laughing. "So Chris. This is what we have been doing every time we have the possibility to go to the disney. You'll love it!”  
“And what are we gonna do there?” Chris asks Joey, absentmindedly resting his head against Darren's shoulder.  
"Whatever we want! Oh ... and have another beer! Oh yeah and sing!” Joey answers.  
“Awesome!” Chris sighs and turns his face towards Darren to lightly kiss him on the cheek. “Though I don't know about that more beer … and singing? Really?” Darren pulls Chris closer to him and looks in his eyes.  
“Hhaving fun ?” he asks quietly in his ear. “You are looking great in my arms here you know?”  
“Hmhm,” Chris sighs happily, forgetting there are actually more people inside the cab right now. “I feel great here in your arms.” Darren gives Chris a little kiss on his lips while staring in his eyes for little while. After a few more minutes they arrive at their destination.  
“Come on babe here we are.” Darren says to Chris with a very big smile on his face. The other groups taxi is also there and they can see them carrying plastic bags.  
“Welcome to our … recurring Starkid beachbum night, Chris. You‘ve initiated in a secret rite of ours now.” Darren puts his arm around Chris’ waist and they walk to some sort of little pier near the water.  
“You know,” Chris starts, “I've been here quite a few times already, but never at night. And I feel so honored, knowing that now I'm in on your little secret rite thingy.” He starts to laugh but suddenly stops, “Damn, I really shouldn't be drinking …” Chris lays his arm around Darren's shoulder, chuckling a little at their obvious height difference, and looks at the rest of Darren's friends.  
“Hey, why are they all carrying bags and stuff? Shouldn't we be doing that too or something, I mean, it looks like we are trying to get out of doing anything, like this.” he says pointedly waving his free hand in front of them. “Though I have to admit, I rather have you in my hands than some plastic bags ...” Chris adds whispering close to Darren's ear, a mischievous grin on his lips. Darren can’t help but giggle at all the things Chris is saying.  
“Don’t you worry, the bags are always taken care of. Next time it’ll be our turn as well.” He says smiling.”And for the record, I think you are very cute when you‘ve been drinking and the night is still young right?” He winks at him while walking towards the group of friends already setting up their things at the pier.  
“Blankets, snacks, beers and friends .. who needs anything else right?” Joe shouts.  
Chris snorts a bit as he flips his hair with a lot of attitude,  
“I'll let you know, I'm always cute. But you're right, the night is still very young ...” he winks at Darren “But right now, I wanna go take a seat ...”  
“Wooh, work it baby.” Darren says chuckling at Chris’ attitude. They find a spot together but still very central so they are able to talk to everyone. The beer flows and the conversations are animated.

After an hour or so Lauren suddenly stands up and asks their attention.  
“Dear friends and lovers ...” she adds winking to Chris and Darren. “I think it is time. Time for spin the bottle STARKIDstyle.” Darren sees Chris freak out next to him a little but reassuringly squeezes his hands and whispers in his ear. “Don’t worry, starkid style doesn’t involve any lip locking of some kind.”  
“Shht, Darren!” Lauren now tries to get their attention again. “Since we have a new one in our midst and he is on his initiation night, I do think he should do the first honours, so skip the bottle for now. What do you guys think?”  
Chris is still looking up at Lauren with his mouth slightly opened, not sure what to expect. He looks around at the rest and finally settles his gaze upon Darren again, “Euhm, I guess so …”  
He leans over to Darren, his chin almost on his shoulder as he whispers, “Am I gonna regret this?”  
Darren starts laughing and says," Yes Chris, very much. You'll have nightmares from now on. So come on go go! You have to stand next to Lauren now.”  
Lauren welcomes Chris by reaching out her hand and then she says, “Drumroll please! Chris this is your big moment. Whenever we are here, we always sing. We all know you can do a little of that and so my assignment is, make Darren in awe with you … No, make all of us in awe with you through song and don't worry I got your back.”  
Chris furrows his brows for a moment, “Wait, what? You just want me to sing a random song here outside on the beach in front of all of you?” He looks at Darren, his eyes focused on his, trying to get some help, inspiration, anything. “Euhm, I don't really know which ...” Chris just stands there, waiting for a helpful answer or something until, “Oh wait, never mind … I got one!” he suddenly shouts and adds, “Oops, sorry …”  
“You can do it Chris, you can totally do it!” Darren shouts at chris. He is definitely also feeling some or what more effect from the alcohol. Grinning because of Darren's outburst, Chris looks at Lauren with a smile, and leans in closer, “Do you know 'The Boy Next Door?'”  
Lauren smiles hesitantly, “I'm not sure ...”  
“Ah well, euhm … I'll just, you know ...” Chris replies quietly before turning to the rest and starts to sing. Sooner than Chris imagined, he's belting out the last … the boy next door. And as the last note is sung, he stands there, breathing heavily but a huge grin on his face.

Everyone is completely blown away and they all start applauding Chris. They had joined in here and there for some parts of the song they knew but most of all the just stood there now.  
“Mission completed!” Darren says feeling very proud of Chris' performance, while he gets up and takes Chris in his arms to kiss him. The others also started to walk over and congratulate him.  
“So Chris, you are full of surprises, aren't you?” Joe says to him. “Lauren, what do you think? He passed, now can he fulfill the next duty?” Lauren just nods and so Joe takes over and says,  
“Everybody silent please. Our new leader for a minute can now either spin to bottle or appoint anyone for the next one!” Chris looks at Joe with a twinkle in his eyes as he puts a hand on the guy's shoulder,  
“Well Joe, I don't really think the bottle will be necessary, why don't you go next?” He walks out of Joe's way with Darren, a wide smile still on his lips. Darren takes Chris a little closer and whispers in his ear, “You are totally awesome baby.” He gives the boy a little gentle kiss but when their eyes lock he suddenly forgets where he is for a few minutes and kisses Chris with more passion. He only lets go because he hears several of his friends start to clear their throats in a very not subtle way. He laughs and hands over Chris to Joe, “You'll have to stay there. You're his wingman now!”  
Chris rolls his eyes, having hoped he'd get to stay at Darren's side right now but stays just like he's supposed to. Joe on the other hand kind of ignores Chris at this point as he shouts,  
“Alright, let's do this!” and he starts singing Stutter. Chris just gapes at him for a few moments, surprised that he forgot the way the guy actually sounds when he's singing, but soon chimes in together with the rest of their friends. When he finishes, everyone including Chris is whistling and yelling at Joe who's turning to Chris now and winks. And all of the sudden Chris has to turn his gaze away, cause he can clearly feel the blush rising on his cheek in all intensity. 'Damn Chris' he scowls at himself as he starts to head over to Darren, grabbing a beer in the meantime. He takes a big gulp, almost downing the bottle half before he can feel his blush fade again.  
“Wow Chris.” Darren says, “Everything okay?” He looks at Chris because he could see something was going on but couldn’t really see what it was.  
“Oh nothing,” Chris mumbles, “Just me ...” and he waves his bottle a bit before Darren. “I think I really should slow down with this.”  
Darren suddenly very abrupt pulls Chris in his arms, “I very much like … just you” he says smiling. “And this has taken long enough now. You can’t go anywhere anymore right now before you kiss me okay?” He puts his arms round the boy's neck and pulls him even closer as he looks into Chris' eyes. “I almost started to miss you. Most certainly missed this.”.A long slow exploring kiss follows Darren's words. He enters his tongue rather forcefully and seeks for answering to deepen the kiss. With his mouth still open onto Chris mouth he says, “Now that is more like it.”  
“Uhmmm,” Chris moans as he closes his mouth around Darren's again, his tongue battling with Darren for dominance in the kiss. He lets his hands wander over Darren's back, settling them just below the waistband of his pants, and breaks the kiss. Chris looks at the other boy through his eyelashes and grins,  
“What is it with you that makes me forget that we're in public right now? I'm normally not like this, ...” he shifts a little, there isn't an inch of space between their bodies right now.  
“I'm simply irresistible babe." Darren says with a big smile. “But I know what you mean. I feel sort of the same, usually also not a public type for these things. With you it just all feels so natural and irresistible. I also saw you looking at Joe earlier so ... just wanted to make sure you didn't forget ...” he adds with a big cautious smile.  
“What?” Chris asks as he leans back a bit, “You saw me looking at Joe? Sweetheart, everybody was looking at Joe!” Unconsciously his eyes flicker over to where Joe is now talking with Joey and Lauren and without thinking he says, “But you know, look at him … who wouldn't look?”  
“I guess he is easy on the eyes.” Darren admits. “Never actually looked at him in that way you know?” he says with a shy smile.  
“Trust me, he's more than easy on the eyes.” Then Chris turns to look at Darren, his eyes a bit wider when he says, “Wait, wait, back up a bit again. Why are we even talking about Joe?”  
"True ... why are we?" he says with a crooked smile. "Are you glad you came here tonight? Don't mind the singing on the spot and stuff? It was kind of a big deal for me, to have you meet my friends and all. But I admit, I knew Lauren would do something like that with spin the bottle, must say that I find them rather calm overall.” While Chris grabs Darren's hand and tugs him down on the ground with him, he says, “Of course I didn't mind. I was surprised, but it's fun.” He lays a hand on Darren's knee and squeezes gently as he adds, “I know this was a big deal for you, and don't worry, I love them. I just hope it's mutual ...”  
“I’m positive they are just as crazy about you as I am. Oh no wait, that is not possible because I am superfreakingcrazy of course.” He lays his hand on Chris' hand and kisses him softly on the lips.  
“I’m glad you like them. They are like family. Can I have some of your beer? I’m a bit thirsty and not able to get up right now I’m afraid.” he says shyly.  
“What are you talking about? You can't get up right now?” Chris asks him incredulously as he hands him his beer bottle. “I'll go and get you … Oh!”  
He stares at Darren for a few moments, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "Oh!"  
Darren empties the bottle and mumbles a thank you. Not able to say much more at this point.  
“Okay now, Chris you don't have to keep staring at me. It's your fault anyway.”  
Chris leans in, close to Darren, his chin almost on the other's shoulder and his nose brushing against Darren's jaw.  
“I know …” he breathes out against Darren's skin, “If we weren't around other people here ...”  
Darren feels a shiver troughout his whole body when feeling Chris' breath on his skin.  
“Chris you, .. you can’t do that. I mean, you can't say things like that to me ... not now. Oh god, it’s so ... Just kiss me already!”  
“Serves you right, you shouldn't have blamed me for your momentarily inapplicability. So I can say whatever I want to my own boyfriend, wherever I want!” Chris says as his grins gets even wider. “Just let that sink in for a while,” he adds as he stands up and heads off to get two bottle of beers.  
Chris takes his time, talking to Lauren for a little while, his gaze constantly going back to Darren. And then he's walking back after a few minutes, Chris drops himself next to Darren again and hands him a bottle, scooting a bit closer so there aren't even inches in between them. Darren sits and stares at Chris walking away . The words still ringing in his ears, especially boyfriend. He can't help but laugh and let out a huge sigh while trying to lay down in a way to ease the tension on the now very annoying bulge in his pants. Luckily it eases quite quickly. He feels Chris back next to him and lifts up on his elbows. He takes the bottle and says. "You are so gonna regret this later.”  
Chris just stares at Darren for a few seconds, licking his lips before he takes another sip. He leans to his side, close to Darren and mumbles, “Oh, I'm counting on that ...” Darren can't stand it anymore and attacks Chris by planting open mouth kisses on his neck and jaw up to his mouth again. Then he stops to look at him and asks. “Do you wanna go home?”  
Chris looks into Darren's eyes, pupils blown wide making them look almost completely black.  
“Yes, yeah, okay ...” he breathes, surging forward and capturing the other's mouth with his, sucking Darren's lower lip a little before gently biting it. The moans reverberating in Darren's throat, send a shiver throughout Chris' entire body, making him squirm a little in anticipation, feeling it go straight to his crotch.  
“Hey guys, get a room you two!” suddenly Joey's voice booms over them and the rest of Darren's friends start catcalling and yelling at them. Chris releases Darren immediately, glancing shyly to his side and then back to Darren.  
“Let's go ...” he mumbles as he tries to stand up as dignified as possible coming from their position.  
He takes Darren's hand and pulls him up next to him, now noticing the blush on his cheeks and the almost embarrassed look in his eyes as he looks at his friends.  
“Yeah, yeah, guys … We got it okay!” he tries to sound annoyed but fails miserably because of the huge grin on his face as he pulls Chris along with him to his friends. Darren quickly says goodbye and gives his friends hugs, looking a bit too eager to leave the party, granting him a few animated chuckles from everyone else. Before Chris really knows it, Joey, Joe and the rest envelop him in a hug and Lauren clapping him on his back.  
“Just take care of our boy okay?”  
“I will ...” Chris softly answers and smiles brightly at the rest before turning to Darren, who's already waiting for him a couple of feet away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 6th chapter already!!! We hope you enjoy this one too ...
> 
> Next chapter next monday. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and keeping up with the story,  
> and as usual, please give us a review? ;))  
> We want them any which way, it'll only help our writing. 
> 
> ♥


	7. Chapter 7

They don't have to wait all too long for a cab, and the moment they're in the backseat Chris has his hands buried in Darren's hair, pulling him forward in a sloppy kiss, teeth clashing and a bit too demanding at times. Heavily panting Chris leans back, en lets his hand slide out of Darren's hair, one cupping his cheek while he slowly lets his thumb caress Darren's lower lip. His free hand lowering and laying still on Darren's thigh.  
“I think I'm really drunk ...” Chris mutters, “Fuck, I wanna get home ...”  
He didn't even really get his last word out and the cab stops in front of Chris' house. Chris pays the cabdriver quickly and all but hauls Darren along with him out of the cab, stopping to open the front door, but barely able to as he looks at the boy next to him. He crowds him against the wall next to the door, latching onto the skin of Darren's neck, sucking and biting gently, leaving tiny red marks along his way. Still attached to Darren, Chris manages to open his door and pull the other guy with him through the hallway into his livingroom. Almost in the middle of the room, Chris stops and backs up a little. Darren looks questioning at the boy in front of him. He grabs him closer but meanwhile does manage to keep looking at him asking, "What's wrong babe?" in a heated voice breathing very shallow. Breaths ghosting over each others lips as Chris swallows en keeps staring at Darren, before he says with a small smile on his lips,  
“Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong.” Chris' voice is a bit hoarse and his throat is so dry it almost hurts. He takes a step out of Darren's arms and grabs his hand again, entwining their fingers immediately as he nods for Darren to follow him. Chris leads him wordlessly up the stairs and into his bedroom, turning to the other boy as soon as he's closed the door again behind them.

Darren isn’t aware of the room or whatever or wherever he is. He only has his eyes fixated on the beautiful guy in front of him and lust is tingling all over his body. He doesn’t really know where to go from here but he thinks about what message he wants get across to Chris. He decides not to say anything but just slowly starts taking his own shirt off while keeping his eyes locked on Chris. It doesn't take Chris that long to figure out what Darren's doing and within a matter of seconds he's standing in front of the other guy, gently taking his hands away from his shirt. Chris chuckles a little at the expression on Darren's face right now, questioning and not sure what to do anymore as he says, “Oh, I thought maybe ...”  
Chris' smile never leaves his face as he looks at Darren, gently kisses him on the lips and quietly speaks, “Shh, just let me ...”  
And with that he slides his hands up Darren's chest and finishes opening the buttons. His shirt now hanging open and Chris lets his fingers hover over the naked skin underneath, trailing from his bellybutton over his stomach and chest until he slides his hands under the fabric making the shirt glide off his shoulders and fall on the floor behind him. Darren shivers when the other boys' hands touch his skin and without thinking he grabs Chris closer with his hands on his lower back and pulls their groins togethers in desperate need for a touch. He can’t unlock and forgets to breathe for while.

Chris closes the small distance between their faces, kisses the corner of Darren's mouth and trails small kisses over his jaw, ending it as he nibbles on Darren's earlobe, before whispering low,  
“Easy there sweetheart … this needs to last a bit.” His hands move from Darren's shoulders down over his chest towards the waistband of his pants. He flicks open the button as he catches Darren's mouth again, immediately licking inside, demanding and needy. At this point Darren doesn’t move anymore. He just tries to keep control of his breathing and tries to anticipate the moves and enjoy everything that is happening to the fullest.  
Chris keeps his fingers hovering over Darren's zipper for a few seconds, noticing the other boys' compliance and a shiver runs through his entire body. Only brushing his fingers gently over the fabric, he notices the more than obvious arousal from Darren and he can't help but feel the twitch in his own pants, straining behind his own zipper. Slowly, teasingly he lowers the zipper and then lets both of his hands move to Darren's lower back and underneath the waistband, pushing the jeans down off his hips as he at the same time pulls Darren flush against him. He can't help the groan escaping his own throat and gently pushes Darren back until his calves hit the side of his bed.

He releases Darren for a few moments, pushing him down gently on his shoulder before gently cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss the boy now sitting on his bed. As he stands up straight again, he starts to unbutton his own shirt and quickly throws it where Darren's is laying on the ground. His mind is racing now, Darren's looking up at him, his eyes filled with lust and emotion matching his own feelings, but he doesn't want to do anything the other boy isn't comfortable with either. His alcohol induced buzz is already fading and Chris is pretty happy about it, he doesn't need anything like that making either of them do anything they're not ready for. So with a smile he straddles the other boy, wrapping his arms around Darren's shoulders. Trembling a little at the touch of skin on skin, he keeps his gaze locked with Darren's as Chris moves even closer on the guy's lap.  
“Tell me ...” Chris mumbles between open mouthed kisses on Darren's neck and jawline, “Tell me what you want …”  
"Feel ... you. He says while breathing shallow. I want to feel our bodies together. No clothing ...” He kisses Chris lips while trying to tell him how he feels. He actually is getting more and more sober by the minute, he knows Chris wouldn't want anything to happen what he is not ready for. “Touching you, naked ... feeling.” He deepens the kiss again and caresses Chris very slowly all over his back.

“Okay ...” Chris sighs and lifts himself up from Darren a few inches, urging the other boy to move and lay further on the bed, while he keeps hovering over him. As soon as Darren's head is on the pillow, Chris lowers his weight again and sits up, straddling Darren's hips. He trails his fingers through the little amount of chest hair as he keeps gazing at the other boy in awe.  
“God, you're so fucking gorgeous ...” Chris groans and stops his fingers on the waistband of Darren's pants, still open and low, but not low enough to uncover anything yet. With a slight grin he takes Darren's hands in his and brings them to his own pants.  
“You want to ...” he asks almost inaudible, his breath hitching in his throat as he notices the look in Darren's eyes. Darren looks up at Chris, a bit unsure but more than willing to do it as he pulls his hand slightly out of Chris' fingers and hovers over the button for a second, before with a bit of a tremble, he unbuttons Chris' pants and pauses for a moment before he slowly unzips him too. The removal of the pressure on his more than obvious arousal, makes Chris moan involuntarily and rock his hips down slowly. He sits up on his heels, hooking his thumbs over Darren's waistband and waists no more time, pulling his pants off his legs, leaving Darren completely naked in front of him. His breath hitches at the mere thought of their bodies laying close together and within seconds he's struggling to get rid of his own pants, awkwardly standing on one foot next to the bed and the other still on it. When he finally pulled his jeans from his legs, they get thrown somewhere with the other already discarded clothes and he crawls over Darren, until he's face to face with him again, nose against nose, breath ghosting over each other's lips.

Chris slowly lowers himself completely, laying on top of Darren, one hand loosely into his curls while he rests on his other, right next to the other boy's shoulder. He doesn't move at all, but just the touching of each other's skin, their erections lined up against each other, it's causing sparks to errupt into his entire body. His skin feels like it's on fire and his breathing is already getting more erratic. Darren looks into Chris’ eyes. The ecstatic look in the other boy's eyes, the touching of their skin and the feeling in his groin combined together with this beautiful gorgeous man laying on top of him makes him completely and utterly feel electric from head to toe.  
“This is so ... You are so soft, beautiful.” he murmurs. “Oh Fuck Chris. ...” He says while not looking away from the other boy. The shiver running through his spine feels like it's giving sparks in his brain, Chris licks his lips as he lets his fingers play with Darren's curls between his fingers.  
“More?” He breathes out, “Christ Darren, I don't want to ...” Chris rolls his hips just a little bit groaning loudly with the friction between their erections. He latches on to Darren's neck, sucking and kissing alternately as he uses the hand he was leaning on to lower himself completely on top of Darren. His fingers slowly caress every part of skin he can touch before finally resting his hand on Darren's hip, pressing them into the naked skin, which he's sure will leave marks after but he doesn't care at that point, he wants Darren, wants to feel him, wants to see he's his. His lips trail down Darren's neck, over his collarbone and up until Chris is nibbling his earlobe again, marvelling at the shiver it creates with the other boy. His breath warm against Darren's ear, Chris whispers almost pleadingly,  
“I want you to touch me, can you … please just touch me.”

Darren feels his body tense and move while feeling Chris hands moving all over his body. He feels his breathing becoming more heavily and almost uncontrollable. Chris' plea doesn't him think twice, so he smiles and answers with a raw voice,  
“Oh yeah. Yes I want ...” He trails his hands over Chris' body. He caresses his back and leaves his hands wandering over his arms and keeps going lower very slowly.. He shifts his body so both boys get to lay more next to each other. Making sure there is as little space between them as possible. His now free hand moves over Chris' chest and lowers steadily downward.  
“Chris ...” he pants while trying to say the words he can’t seem to find. “Fuck you are so gorgeous. I want to ...” His hand trails down and up the other boy's hip until a deep groan from him just makes him redeyed with lust and he rests his hand on the other boys cock. Just resting it for a while, letting this feeling of the eager lust Chris had for him sink in for a minute. Then slowly starts to go up and down, adding just a little pressure but mostly just exploring. Feeling Darren's hand adding the tiniest bit of pressure on him, makes Chris gasp involuntarily and thrust up into his hand immediately.  
“God, yes … uhmm Darren.” Chris mumbles “A bit more … please.” He can't believe Darren is actually doing this, never did he ever dream he would be here, laying in bed with this gorgeous guy touching him. Chris opens his eyes, staring straight into the hazel ones in front of him and he surges forward, capturing Darren's lips with his. The kiss is sloppy, wet and dirty, teeth clashing again with the mere eagerness of it as he can't keep his hips still anymore. Darren's fingers around his cock make his senses go in overdrive and he grasps the other's hips again, his fingers tight and his free hand tugs on the other boy's curls, holding him in place as his tongue battles with Darren's for dominance. Darren enjoys the noises and movements Chris makes because of his actions and he happily obliges . He caresses and teases the boy with slow but firmer strokes feeling his own erection getting more need for friction by the minute. While closing his hand on Chris' cock he tries to push himself against the other boy as close as possible.  
“So awesome, honey. I’m so hot. I need you …” Darren sighs and lets out big gasps for air. He tries to keep their kissing going but he's so out of breath, he can’t actually maintain and feels the need to participate in the movement of Chris' hips now thrusting into him. Wanting this closeness not only for the fysical part, he never felt closer to anyone before.

“Oh fuck ...” Chris gasps at a particular swift movement of Darren's hand. “You got me … God, you got me!” he pants and lets his hand slide from Darren's hip between their bodies, grasping Darren's cock and teasingly strokes him, rubbing out the already leaking precum over the head with his thumb. Their lips are barely touching, breaths ghosting over each others mouths, as Chris moves that tiny bit closer. Their hands are touching knuckles and Chris nudges Darren slightly, waiting for the other boy to really look at him. Darren looks up into Chris eyes and lets go of a raw growl filled with pleasure, hearing his words and feeling his hand on his now very eagerly thrusting cock  
“Let me ...” he licks his way in Darren's mouth as he slowly pushes Darren's fingers away from his own throbbing cock, for a moment whimpering at the loss of his touch. But then he shifts, both erections sliding against each other as he wraps his hand around both of them, not really covering all but enough. His hips thrust into his own touch, and he shivers when he feels the slide of both of them together.  
“Damn, you feel so amazing like this ...” Chris mumbles “... am not gonna last.”  
“ Let go baby.” Darren says, his mouth still covering Chris'. “I'm also … Look at me baby, please look at me?”  
“Not yet ...” Chris gasps as his thrusting becomes more frantic against Darren's cock. “Your hand … touch ... with me ...” he tries to make sense and hopes Darren gets it, cause he can really feel himself building very quickly now. Darren quickly lowers his hand to Chris', not really sure what to do but just sort of obeying what the other boy tells him to do. He can't think clearly but tries to find the right spot where Chris wants his hand. Chris rests his fingers on Darren's, now both their hands covering their thrusting cocks both and it's enough for Chris to completely let go. The feeling of Darren's calloused fingertips and their frantic movements, only give him time enough to finally gaze up into Darren's hazel eyes again. And with a final thrust into their hands, he stills with a loud groan, sounding a lot like Darren's name, as he comes over both their hands, splashes of come also painting Darren's stomach. Hearing the growl and his name and finding Chris' fiery eyes locked in his, is too much to handle for Darren and he lets go, coming with an animalistic growl and grasp for air.  
“Chris, oh fuck yes! Oh god, I love you ...” he lets out as his come mixes with the other boy's. Falling down, not letting his grip loosen for just a bit longer, he finally all but falls down, his muscles now relaxing and breathing still very heavily as he closes his eyes.

Chris shifts a bit next to Darren, wiping his hands on the sheets the furthest away from him and keeps his wide eyed gaze on Darren. He lets his hand hover in mid air for a moment before he drops it in between them. He still is breathing heavily and his heart feels like it's gonna beat out of his chest right now. Darren slowly opens his eyes again, a very content smile on his face. He shifts his head a little to see Chris right next to him looking at him with this weird look on his face.  
“You okay, babe?” he silently asks.  
Chris gets pulled out of his trance by Darren's words, and he looks down at a spot somewhere between both of them as he mumbles,  
“Yeah, I'm …. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be.”  
“Because you actually look a little freaked out to be honest.” Darren answers him with some worrying in his voice now. He almost panics a little and starts to wonder something wasn’t what Chris wanted or if he felt regret or … ' _Stop it Darren, let ‘s just hear what he has to say.'_  
Chris' gaze snaps up at Darren's, “I look freaked out? I ...” Chris doesn't really know what he even wants to say at this moment. But when he looks into the other boy's eyes he can clearly see the hint of worry in them.   
“Oh sweetheart, don't worry … please don't. I can see you are ...” he takes Darren's face between his hands and kisses him quickly on the lips a few times,  
“But you … I … Fuck!” he exclaims as he tries to control his breathing again, “You said …” Chris swallows, not sure if he should say anything at all, Darren might've just said it in the heat of the moment, not even realizing he did so. “You said you love me?” his voice is hesitant, doubting and he's afraid to really look into the other boy's eyes. A little sigh of relief escapes Darren's lips, followed quickly by his own mind doing overtime on how to react to what seemed to have Chris freaked out.

Offcourse Darren remembers thinking it but he wasn't aware he said it out loud. His face gets flustered and he starts to stutter some unrelated vowels, “I euhm, I ...” His mind now racing with the thought that of course this would freak him out, it was way too soon.  
“Sorry Chris, I mean ... No, that's not what I want to say! God, I ... I fucked up right? I wasn’t aware it was out loud …”  
Chris has to take a few deep breaths and pushes himself up so he's sitting on his knees next to Darren now. He looks at Darren and his heart keeps fluttering at the thought of this boy actually loving him. And eventually, it takes him a few seconds to react again, but Chris takes Darren's hand and pulls him upright, so he's now sitting in front of him. He cradles the other guy's cheeks and kisses the corners of his mouth before moving to kiss him full on the lips. He rests his forehead against Darren's and sighs,  
“Why are you the one freaking out now? Sweetheart,” he stops to give Darren another small peck for good measure and then goes on, “You didn't fuck anything up, you just caught me by surprise. That's all.” Chris leans back a bit so he can look into the other's eyes,  
“I think I love you too ...” he adds whispering.  
Darren looks at Chris' face and especially his mouth while he is saying the words and can’t really immediately comprehend what is happening. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He gently touches Chris face and caressing his cheek and moves in closer just enough to be able to make him feel comfortable again to look at him.  
“Chris, that’s … Are you …?” He stumbles and the words still stay stuck in his throat. “Chris please look at me? I want to do this right babe.” He gives the boy now looking up a little look and starts to feel his heart racing. “I don’t want you to think it was just because of what happened. I really care for you. Baby … I do really love you.” he says loud enough to make sure he heard every word. He kisses him gently to add to the feeling that is going through his whole body right now.

Chris still can't believe he actually heard right, and said those words in return. He leans back a little, staring at Darren in front of him and unconsciously raises his hand to touch his lips before swallowing. It feels as if there's something stuck in his throat and he desperately tries to get rid of the feeling.  
“We're crazy, you know that don't you?” he mutters, smiling softly. “How can we … I mean, you really do?” The fluttering in his stomach makes Chris feel kind of giddy with joy, though his mind is still trying to convince him that this isn't really happening. Laughter of sheer happiness was all Darren was able to produce at that point. “I already knew I was completely bonkers a long time ago Chris, but yes, I really do.” he answers with a radiant smile, his heart is racing and not for the first time this night but clearly for a completely other reason than before.  
“Since it’s in the open now and definitely is worth sinking in, let us just do that for a while then okay? For the record, I do think it all fits well in all the craziness we’ve already experienced don’t you think?” Darren throws his arms over Chris, pulling him close to himself and adds,  
“I don’t know about you but I'm not quite sleepy yet …” he quickly winks at the boy in his arms and starts kissing him on the lips, cheeks, eyes, ears, neck over to his jawline and wherever he is able to reach. Chris pushes Darren gently back down while holding the boy still in his arms, their arms and legs tangled together, and he can't help but let out a little giggle as he keeps feeling the other boy's lips over his skin. After a few more moments, Chris pulls Darren almost on top of him, in his arms and absentmindedly starts to caress his back up and down. He kisses Darren on his temple and smiles,  
“You know, I really had an amazing time tonight.”

“Mmmmmm. Me too.” Darren says while he keeps on planting kisses on whatever inch of skin he can reach, never kissing one place a second time.  
“Chris, I’m exploring here, can I …?” He moves a little to kiss the other boy's collarbone he gently adding his hand to swiftly caress the place he just planted his lips. He slowly moves a little lower and adds butterfly kisses on Chris' chest swiftly brushing over his nipples with his lips followed by the hand. “I want to know you Chris … I need to know you.” Chris keeps running his hands through Darren's curls and closes his eyes at every little touch of his lips or fingers.  
“Sweetheart, you can do anything you want to get to know me ...” Chris gasps as Darren flicks a finger over one of his nipples. “Shit Dare ...”

This is the invitation for Darren to move swiftly to the other nipple taking just a second more time to plant a kiss and circle it with his finger. He leads the trail of kisses lower to the other boy's stomach and stops for a second to look at Chris’ face. He continues a zig zag down to his thigh, slowly but slightly firmer now he starts with open mouthed kisses and a little lick now and again as he sees his wonderfully beautiful boyfriend's cock starting to grow again. The excitement of the way he feels he's responsible for it, gives him the necessary sparks to feel his own erection grow as well once more.  
“God … fucking hell, you are absolutely gorgeous Chris.” he says in a low and rough voice. The kissing continues teasingly making sure there is no contact with his erection.  
Chris can feel his breathing getting more heavy as he sees Darren slowly moving his way down on his body, and he can feel his arousal stir clearly again. He can't keep his eyes of the guy though, looking absolutely stunning, kissing and licking his way over his own skin, his eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks every time he looks down and the slight flush on his skin. Chris grabs the first part of Darren he can reach and tugs on his shoulder, “Come here for a second ...”  
He can see the sparkle in Darren's eyes and it makes his heart beat even faster and his stomach swoop as Darren crawls swiftly over him. He captures the other boy's lips with his, immediately deepening the kiss, trying to get some control over Darren's tongue. After a few moments Chris is panting heavily against Darren's lips, breaking the kiss now a necessity,  
“Fuck … You take my breath away ...”  
Darren smiles, locking his gaze on the other boy but not really sure where to go from here. The only sensible thing is to just ask and with all this confidence picked up he does exactly that.  
“What you want me to do now?” Darren asks in a raw voice. “Guide me, teach me.” he says with his fiery heathfilled eyes on the other boy. “I’m yours…”  
Chris lets his hand wander over Darren's back, down to his ass and back up, ending up cupping his cheeks between his hands. Hovering two of his fingertips over the other boy's lips he licks his own as his eyes flicker between Darren's eyes and mouth.  
“You are gonna be the death of me ...” he mumbles, his gaze now lingering on Darren's lips. “You want to … Damn, I need your mouth on me. God, please …” he all but begs as he latches on to Darren's collarbone now, sucking deep red marks into the skin, his fingertips still lingering on the other's mouth.

“Oh yeah babe, okay.” he almost hisses and sucks on the other boys fingers for a split second then moves his hand up and down the other boys chest. He again starts trailing kisses down the boy's body but this time a lot more forceful and determined to get somewhere.  
“Now where was I?” he says teasingly starting to kiss his inner thighs again but taking his time to do so. He gently strokes Chris cock before closing his hand around it, feeling it grow while he touches. This immediately sends signals to his own blood-filled erection. He sets himself more comfortable between Chris’ legs slightly pushing him to let them fall open. He strokes and now also slowly starts licking the top, leaving a few little kisses on his way down and around. He feels the arousal it causes to become even more lustfull himself. He slightly sucks a little after putting is lips over the head, trying to at the same time really admire the other boy in his full glory and instinctively do what he feels is the right thing.  
Chris shivers and lets his head fall back on his pillow the moment Darren's lips open up and starts to suck. It takes all of his willpower to keep his hips on the bed, and not just thrust up inside the other boy's mouth. His fingers now tangled into Darren's curls he gently guides him, without really pushing him into anything. Looking down at Darren, his eyes fullblown with lust he locks eyes with him and licks his own lips while his other hand grabs the sheets besides him.  
“Fuck, you feel so good … so hot, Damn, ...” he mumbles and without noticing it his hips thrust up a little making him groan loudly and throw his head back again, cause of the wet heath now surrounding his cock. Infected by the groan Darren just pulls back for a second because of the hipmovement. He doesn’t want to gag after, after only a few seconds he moves his hand a little as he wraps his mouth over Chris’ cock again and eagerly keeps going increasing speed, sucking harder as he feels his own arousal grow bigger.  
“Fuck Chris … oh Fuck …” He says when he stops for just a second,feeling his own need for touch or any kind of friction growing.  
When Chris gazes down at Darren through hooded eyes, it's a sight that takes his breath away litterally. The look of the other boy, completely disheveled, lips red and swollen and slightly panting and writhing makes him gasp.  
“I'm so fucking close already Darren, … fuck, I'll make it up to you, just please ...” Darren hears the plea and immidiatly takes action adding his second hand and trying to find the right pace and pressure to make sure Chris enjoys it as much as possible  
“Chris, please look at me? Just come for me baby …” he whispers just loud enough to make sure he's heard. Chris has his eyes closed again for another moment when Darren finally started stroking him again, but the sound of his voice and the way he looks at Chris is enough to make him feel the heat pooling down below. Within a matter of a few more strokes Chris comes, his cum painting Darren's fingers and his own lower stomach with a low growl.  
“Jeezes, fuck ….” he pants as he keeps shivering, gently swatting Darren's hands away because of the oversensitivity already. “Come here ...” he breaths out and reaches out for Darren.

Darren enjoys it enormously when he sees his boyfriend come in such an ecstatic way. When Chris calls him, he's more than happy to immediately respond. He moves himself from between the other boy's legs, slowly lying down next to Chris, looking into the other's beautiful deepblue eyes. Chris doesn't waist any time and immediately grabs Darren's cheek with one hand to kiss him, licking inside his mouth and pressing in as close as he can. He lets his free hand travel down Darren's chest, over his lower stomach and takes Darren's erection in his hand. He roams his thumb over the slit, spreading the leaking precum around and slowly strokes him up and down, twisting his hand a little underneath the head everytime. The moans reverberating in his mouth coming from the other boy, give him the little push more to start stroking him rougher and faster until they're both panting against each other's lips.  
“Let it go ...” he whispers as he twists his wrist again, feeling Darren's cock tremble in his hand. Darren couldn’t really maintain the need a few minutes ago but now with Chris hand and whispers he can completely let go of all built up tension. The muscles in his entire body stretch as he comes with a loud roaring growl.  
“Fuck yes!” He breathes out and eagerly kisses Chris mouth for some extra relief, smoothening the tension. He feels completely content now., laying in the arms of this gorgeous man. He shifts his body close to Chris, first taking a nearby sheet to clear the come that seemed to have been going right about everywhere. He tosses the sheet and gazes at Chris with content goofy smile on his face.  
Chris lazily traces circles on Darren's back while he can't keep his eyes off of him. With his free hand he gently caresses Darren's jawline, down to his collarbone and up to his cheek again.  
“That was ...” Chris sighs happily, “... amazing! I can't believe you actually did that.” He kisses the other boy's lips softly and smiles as he leans back a bit again. If it wasn't for Darren laying in his arms right now, he'd pinch himself to see if this was really real.  
“What can I say?” Darren replies smiling. “You bring out the best in me. It ‘s all just, well … natural or something. I don’t know. Just felt really good to please you like that.” He blushes a little while talking but means every word and adds on a sigh,  
“ This most definitely is a night to remember, not to sound corny, but …”  
“Well, you are corny.” Chris laughs quietly, “But that's what I like about you.” He takes Darren's hand and places it between them while entwining their fingers, “But?”  
Darren smiles while softly caressing Chris and enjoying just everything,  
“I keep thinking … What did I do to deserve this and all? No really, never mind. Don’t want any negative thoughts. I am way to happy right now. I don’t know about you but I am really a bit tired now, although I don’t want it all to end.”  
“This is only the beginning sweetheart.” Chris smiles back at Darren, “But what are you talking about negative thoughts?” Chris asks, looking unsure “Why would there be any?”  
“Oh no, don’t worry!” Darren says seeing Chris having this worried look. “I just mean that I’m so happy, I don’t know what I did to deserve this and feel like someone is going to take you away from me any minute now. I mean, I had relationships before but this … this is just not relatable to any of them. This is so real, so pure and so raw even. I love it and it scares me at the same time to even think of ever not having it anymore, you know?”  
 _'Rambling again Darren just stop it already'_ he thinks to himself before he adds to Chris again,  
“I really feel so much … for you.”

Chris can't help but just wrap his arms around Darren and pulling him even closer to him than he already is. He kisses the other boy swiftly and keeps giving him little pecks between his words.  
“No one is gonna take me away from you, not without a fight from me.” He sighs as he looks at Darren intensly, “I never thought I would ever feel like this, and so soon and easily, but I do though it scares the shit out of me too.”  
“As long as we’re scared together.” Darren replies smiling at the other boy. “What does your Sunday look like, by the way? Just so I know when you’ll have to leave my arms.”  
“Apart from dinner with my publicist nothing much is happening. I still have to check to make sure but that's about it.” Chris lays his head on his pillow while still smiling at Darren “So, I'll be here for another while ...”  
“Glad to hear it.” Darren says and can't help but yawn a little. “Probably best we get some sleep now I guess. You really did wear me down a little, you know?”  
Chris' eyes are already falling partly shut as he mumbles smiling,  
“And you loved every second of it ...” He turns around so he's laying with his back to Darren now and scoots in close, grabbing the other boy's arm over his waist and keeping it there.  
“Hmm, you know I did. Sleep thight baby."  
“Hmm, I love it when you call me baby ...” Chris sighs before falling asleep instantly.  
  
  
Chris stands in the doorway for a few minutes, just looking at Darren still laying in bed. He's on his stomach and Chris knows he shouldn't but he can't help but gaze over the boy's toned skin, the strong muscles along his back, his small waist and … _'Damn, that ass!'_ he thinks to himself  
Chuckling a little he walks over to the bed, he places the two cups of coffee on the bedside table. As quietly as he can, he crawls back into bed next to Darren and slowly traces his spine with his fingertips until he can feel the guy stir underneath his touch. Chris leans in, kissing Darren's shoulderblades and mumbles against his skin, “Morning sweetheart ...”  
“Hmm, good morning indeed!” Darren softly replies. He lays still for just a little longer, enjoying the touch of the other guy. Then he slowly turns around and gives him a little kiss.  
“Brought you some coffee ...” Chris says quietly as he nods towards the nightstand. He's still leaning on one elbow, gazing at the other boy and smiles,  
“You know you're adorable when you sleep?” He can't get rid of the sight of Darren laying next to him asleep, when he first woke up, his eyelashes fanned over his cheekbones, his mouth slightly parted and that little snore. He was actually looking even more stunning than before in the soft morning light coming through his windows and Chris just had to lay there and try to memorize every little thing about Darren.  
“Oh thank you, baby.” He says while sitting up just a little and taking the coffee from the nightstand and adds with a wink. “You spoil me.” He drinks his coffee just staring at the boy next to him. _'Such a beautiful sight to wake up to.'_ he thinks to himself. After finishing his coffee he slowly gets out of bed not really caring that he's actually not wearing anything. He walks over to the pile of clothes scattered around the room and finds his trousers. ' _Commando it is.'_ he thinks to himself with a little giggle. He turns around and looks out of the window.   
“Wow Chris, what an amazing view you have here.” He decides to play a little prank on the other boy. “Say, what the hell? Is that normal that your neighbour has this huge thing, looks like a camera or something pointing this way?”  
“Depends on what you're calling huge thing?” Chris laughs but follows Darren's view anyway. “Are you for real?” he suddenly asks as he jumps out of bed and hurries towards where Darren is standing now. Darren puts his arms around the boy now standing next to him and says,  
“Nope, just kidding, but wouldn’t this make a great picture?” he says while grabbing Chris close, kissing him in the neck and swiftly moving to his collarbone leaving kisses and little licks. He starts laughing, softly poking and kissing the other boy playfully. After a while he asks,  
“So breakfast now?”  
Chris huffs a little, pushing Darren against his chest and rolls his eyes.  
“I should've known ...” he mutters as he walks over to his drawer and pulls out a pair of pants and a tshirt. “I've already taken a shower, so if you want to use the bathroom, feel free to do so. I already put a toothbrush on the sink for you. I'll go and make us some toast in the meantime. You want anything special?” he asks as he puts on his clothes and now leans against the dresser. Darren watches Chris with a big smile, still not able to stop laughing while he does his things and tilts his head a little, blinking rapidly, “I already have something special baby, but yes, I do need one other thing or two actually. Nothing fresh to wear and no idea where the bathroom is.” he adds smiling pointing to his body to make his point even more clear. Chris pushes himself off the dresser and opens it again, he pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt and throws it at Darren with a grin.  
“Well, I wonder what that special thing might be?” he asks smiling slyly and then points to the only closed door in the room. “That there is the bathroom. I can imagine you can get by now?” he winks and starts to head out of the room. Darren hurries over to Chris and gives him a little pat on the ass, making Chris jump a little.  
“You are hot stuff.” He says with a giggle before he heads off whistling the tune of 'Don’t you'. “And yes, I will manage thank you.” In the bathroom he quickly jumps in the shower and washes while keep whistling. Just feeling happy.

Chris has been keeping himself busy making breakfast while Darren's in the shower, chuckling softly when he hears the quiet whistles coming from the bathroom. So now he's standing against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand and everything set up on the kitchen table, waiting for Darren to join him. He keeps going through the last few days in his mind, partly not believing this is really true, but the noises coming from upstairs making it obvious it actually is. And he can't help but smile when he thinks about it all.  
Once Darren's all dressed he grabs his clothes that were scattered all over the place and looks over at the bed where only a few hours ago something very steamy and very special happened. He can’t help but keep smiling. He finds his phone and quickly checks it, 7 messages all from his friends and one unknown number. He decides to just make sure about that number and look at the message. It was his contact from New York to ask when he was planning on coming there to look for housing. He feels excited and a little thrown back into reality as well. Soon he would have to go and of course this could be a big deal for his career but at this point he couldn’t help but having some mixed feelings about it. He decides to go along with the flow and worry about this after this Sunday was over. He walks downstairs smiling and immediately walks over to Chris who is standing in the kitchen.  
“Breakfast looks great!” he says smiling at him.  
“Help yourself,” Chris smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee before walking towards the table and putting his cup down on it.  
“You know, I've been thinking ...” he adds quietly, “After today, this week is gonna be pretty packed, and I don't think we'll be able to see each other really. Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean, I am, though I don't really like it … but it's gonna be weird after spending the last few days together non-stop.” He grabs a piece of toast and keeps his eyes on it, not really sure why but he can't really look at Darren at this point.  
Again Darren feels he is being thrown into reality. He doesn’t really immediately know what to answer so quickly grabs some toast and takes a sip of his coffee.  
“Well,” he starts after a few uncomfortable quiet minutes also not really looking at Chris directly.  
“It sure isn’t going to be easy of course. I’m not looking forward to it. But I’m not gonna let it stop us from this … from us, I mean. You’ll have to do more to scare me away now! I‘ll have to settle for texting and it’ll get us an idea of how we will manage in a few weeks when I’m in New York.” he very silently adds.

Chris just looks up at Darren now, staring at him before he reacts. He reaches out and grabs Darren's hand in his, slowly rubbing the other boy's knuckles,  
“I'm not trying to scare you away, but yeah … I guess it will do just that.” he adds silently, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat. “And you know, there's always skype, right?”  
“Luckily, there is.” Darren replies softly. A bit distracted and off into his own thoughts right now. His week is also gonna be very busy so it’ll probably be over quick anyway. He finishes his breakfast quietly, not really sure what's to come next. “So you have any special things this week? A lot to look forward to?” he asks trying to get his mood to change in something more uplifting again.  
“Well, work … that's about it, but I think next weekend is gonna be something more to look forward to. At least I hope it will be ...” Chris replies with a slight smile. He releases Darren's hand and stands up to put his cup and plate in the dishwasher. After he just turns and leans back, arms crossed in front of him and his eyes on Darren.  
“Oh, you have plans for next weekend do you?” Darren asks with a fake sad face while he follows Chris' example and puts all the stuff in the kitchen.  
“I don't know, depends on what someone else I know is planning.” Chris grins as he watches Darren close the dishwasher again. He walks up behind Darren, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and nuzzles his neck.  
“Oh, you are talking about your friends now, I guess? Since I held you hostage all weekend they'll have missed you, right?” He says while softly putting his hand over the other boy's arms around his waist. He tilts his head without realising he's doing it to give the other boy more access to his neck, more than enjoying the close contact again.  
“Hmm, I don't know about them,” Chris kisses Darren's skin softly “but I didn't mind you keeping me hostage … You can any time you want.” Chris hums a little against the other's neck, content to have him in his arms right now. “I don't want to let you go today ...” he mumbles, kissing up the more exposed skin now, his arms tightening a bit around Darren's waist.  
“Oh, but be careful what you wish for baby.” he says smiling and slowly turning around. “I ll might even take you up on that.” Darren slowly turns around now looking at Chris, their eyes locked on each other's. “Today, I’m still here not going anywhere…” He softly plants a few kisses on Chris' lips.  
“I'm counting on you taking me up on that ...” Chris chuckles low and kisses Darren with a rather noisy smack before he pulls him out of the kitchen into the living room. “Come on, I'll put on a movie and we can snuggle up on the couch.” He directs Darren to the couch, noticing his phone buzzing and takes it quickly out of his pants. With a sigh, he sees it's a text from his publicist anouncing he should be at the restaurant around 7pm tonight. Closing his phone he goes to pick out a movie, without really asking anything he puts on Moulin Rouge and settles himself next to Darren.

They stay cuddled up against each other during the rest of that day, only getting up for the necessary breaks once in a while. After the last movie ends, Chris hesitantly watches his clock, groaning a little as he notices the time. It's already five pm, and he knows it's about time for him to get ready.  
“Hmm, I don't really want to, but I have to get ready ...” he whispers cuddling a bit closer again to Darren as he wraps his arms around the other boy's waist.  
“Yes, the hour is near.” Darren says with a crooked smile. “Just come here for one more second.” He kisses the other boy gently but determined, as he backs off a little he can’t help but feel a little something in his stomach. “It ‘s not like it’s forever but right now, it sure feels that way.” He says while still giving little pecks in between words. “What is the plan. Shall we call a cab or something?”  
“Well, I guess we should. I still need to get my car remember? It's still parked near that place … Thank god, it's not too far from where I have to be tonight.” Chris sighs, nuzzling Darren's neck for a few more moments. “We can share the cab, and you can go home from there?” he asks quietly. Chris closes his eyes for another moment and then backs out of Darren's arms.  
“Okay, you just stay here, I'm gonna be right back.”  
He hurries up the stairs to his room and pulls his clothes out of his closet, quickly dressing and checking himself in the mirror again before he walks downstairs while he calls to order them a cab.  
Darren looks as Chris walks off and just let’s go of a big sigh. He knows this is going to be an awfully long week. He starts to get his things together and doesn’t even remember he is wearing Chris' clothes. He puts on his on sweater and jacket and shoes and sits on the couch again waiting for Chris.

The moment Chris walks into the living room again and sees Darren sitting there, he suddenly feels his stomach cringe at the prospect of them parting their ways for now. With a little pout on his face he goes to stand in front of Darren, and lets his hand caress the other's cheek before settling himself next to him again.   
“The cab is gonna be here soon. This sucks ...” he mumbles as he lays his head on Darren's shoulder, taking the other's hand in his and entwining their fingers immediately.  
“It really does. Big time.” Darren plants a sweet kiss on Chris' forehead and tries hard to find something to say to make sure they leave here with prospects.  
“What time do you finish work on Friday?” he asks, “And is there anything you would like to do? Since I dragged you along already?”  
“I don't know yet, I'll text you on friday for that.” Chris shrugs while he turns his face more into the crook of Darren's neck. “Hmmm, I don't care … As long as you're involved, I'm perfectly okay with anything.”  
“Wow! Really?” Darren says laughing. “That is quite an adventurous phrase there Chris But I’m sure we’ll find something fun to do.” he adds not trying to make it all to obvious he obviously just wants the same thing. “You do realize my texting might become a little stalker–esque if I get used to sharing things with you.”  
“We can always just stay in and watch a movie or something ...” Chris says as the doorbell rings “Damn, come on, let's go.” He stands up and grabs Darren's hand to pull him along with him. While they're walking through the front door Chris chuckles,  
“But you know, I can't wait for all those stalkerisch texts from you.”  
“Hmhm, free ticket, great!” he says following him outside. The cab ride itself is rather quiet. Darren tries to sit as close to Chris as possible holding his hand and staring at him now and again.  
This weekend was one to never forget, and he sure hopes many more will follow. When they arrive at their destination they pay the driver and quickly get out of the taxi .

As soon as the cab drives off, Chris looks at Darren wondering,  
“You could've just taken that cab to your home, you know? Don't tell me you're gonna walk all the way?”  
Darren just stands there staring a little.  
“Huh, sorry what? Oh no, well yes ... I don’t know. It’s not really a big deal. Probably gonna try to go by Nath for a minute, she’s not that far from here.” While talking he instinctively puts his arms around Chris and pulls him close. “So ciao, baby. See you Friday and earlier in my dreams.” He giggles at his being corny again.  
“Dork ...” Chris mumbles as he cradles Darren's face in his hands and kisses him, starting soft and sweet, but soon letting it become a bit desperate and deep. After a few minutes Chris leans back and smiles at Darren, letting his hands roam over his arms and finally settling on taking his hands.  
“I'll see you friday ...” he mumbles a bit hesitantly “I'll text you.”  
“You’d better.” Darren answers. “Good luck with your meeting and enjoy your work week baby.”  
He leans in one more time for a kiss and then turns around and starts walking away. Knowing it won’t get any easier anyway.  
Sighing at the sight of Darren walking away, Chris just stares at him until he's too far away and he notices he really needs to head over to the restaurant if he doesn't want to be too late. He quickly walks to his car and goes to sit in the drivers seat, with a giddy smile he takes his phone and starts to write,

 _**'Miss you already … xxx C'** _ He presses send, and starts the car, driving off to his meeting.  
Darren takes his phone while walking over to Nath’s just wanting to ring her to make sure she's home when he gets the text message. His smile turns bright when he sees it’s Chris and even wider when he reads it.

” _ **Miss you more xx D”**_ he types, sending it immediately and then calls Nathalie. She picks up and luckily for him has no plans yet.  
It's not until he's already parked his car that Chris can check his phone and shakes his head smiling at his phone like a lovesick puppy.

 _ **'Impossible … xxx C'**_ he sends back without hesitation and walks out of his car into the restaurant where his publicist is already waiting for him with a wide smile.  
  
In only a few minutes Darren arrives at Nathalie’s, he goes up the stairs and knocks on the door. She opens smiling brightly at the sight of him but sees him being a little off or something. She gives him a hug before they even go in.  
“Well Nath, I am a real mess. But a good one I might add. Nevertheless a mess. Have never seen this coming in a million years.” Nathalie walks over to the kitchen taking two beers and quickly stirring in a pot on the stove.  
“Oh please Darren, don’t be too worried. That guy is obviously nuts about you. Sure it is all a bit full on but maybe your distance will help see things in perspective for a little while. You’ll both get a chance to let things sink in.”  
“That is exactly what I am so scared about.” Darren replies. “He might rethink the whole thing. He is a little cautious because of my .. ‘hetero' status or whatever.”  
“Well,” Nathalie replies “It did shake us all up a little too you know.” Darren looks at her and suddenly it really all hits him.  
“Yes, I can imagine .” he says smiling at her, “It’s a thing for me too but probably not as much for me because I know what I feel. How ... I have to make sure he knows though. He has to know this is all very real to me. Before New York because the distance is hard enough as it is.”  
Nathalie gestures Darren to sit at the table.  
“You guys will figure it out hon. Don’t worry too much. Follow your gut as you are doing now. You always find your way. You always do Dare.”  
The rest of the evening they eat and decide not to talk too much because Darren is already feeling so tired. He also stays over, since sleeping in his own empty bed wasn’t exactly top of his list right now. Before falling asleep he does text Chris one more time though.

‘ _**Sleep tight baby . Miss you.’**_

Monday morning he goes home and decides to focus on his work to make time seem to move a little faster. It is when he gets home and in the shower that he just notices he’s still wearing Chris' clothes. It makes him smile and he decides just to hang on to them for a little while longer. Not wearing them but just having them there to remind him it was and is all true.  
He sits over at his piano and focuses on the work ahead. The music seems to flow out, first all sad but soon enough he gets into the Potter senior year mood and works all day and even night. He actually works for three days straight. At some point he falls asleep on his couch with his guitar still in his arms. And then suddenly only two hours after he dozed off again, he is taken out of his dazy sleep with his phone ringing. He goes and searches for it, finding it just a little too late. Missed call from Joey his phone states. “Not Chris.” he sighs and decides to call back later in favor of just working again. The hours rush by as the doorbell makes him jump up .

“Darren!” he hears someone yelling. When he opens the door, he sees Joey and Nathalie with the necessary goods to an enjoyable evening in.   
“Hi guys!” he says not really all that surprised. It wasn’t the first time Darren had lost himself in his work and his friends picked up on it quite easy now. They didn’t really react on how he looked but the reality check they gave him made him realize he needed a shower quickly.  
When he came back he did feel a lot better, they ate followed by having a few beers and watched a movie though more talking is going on then watching the tv, when suddenly Darren realizes he has no idea what day or time it is.  
“What time is it? What day even?” he asks and Joey is quick to reply, with a smile on his face.  
“It's wednesday night Dare, 10 o'clock or something, I think. You’ve been doing all-nighters again, haven't you?” Hearing that Darren's mood suddenly turns a little.  
“I haven’t heard much from Chris for three days then.” he says more to himself but his friends still pick up on it.  
“Didn’t you say he was very busy this week?” Nathalie asks.  
“Yes but we would text and skype and all and now I ... wasn’t really available or anything. What if he thinks ... I don’t ...” He gulps his beer down at once and takes another one.  
“Darren, are you sure you should do this?” Joey asks.  
“I might have screwed up now Joey.” he says looking at his friend who immediately replies,  
“The sleep deprived Darren is very up and all over the place but exept for writing and composing it doesn’t really make you think straight, Dare.”  
“I have to go there. I have to see him. I can’t hear him. I can’t call him now ... after this. I mean, I told him I'm so very texty. What if he gives up on me?” Darren rambles on while his friends try to calm him down. It seems to work for a while with them just being there. Nathalie looks Darren in the eyes and says,  
“We know you hon and you are always welcome even in the middle of the night and all. But he doesn’t know you that well yet. Are you sure he will appreciate you barging in there?”  
This seems to calm him a little again but still while having a few more beers for some reason his aching feeling in his stomach didn’t want to go away.  
“Sorry guys,” he says a few hours later. “I know you mean well and maybe I’m being nuts or going nuts or whatever but ... You all tell me to follow my gut well, I really have to see him. Make sure he’s okay, that we’re okay. I can’t explain, I …. Please let me follow my heart?”  
Joey and Nathalie look at each other and they know nothing will stop him.  
“We are coming with you.” Joey says. “We’ll drive you and we don’t take no for an answer.”  
This does make Darren feel better. He hurries to gather his things and feels relieved to be on his way. He has no idea what to say or what to do . He doesn’t know how Chris will react maybe he won’t like it, but he brushes off that idea. He said he loved him so, he has to know why these three days he didn’t call or whatever. He needs to know. That is all Darren can think about.

The past few days have been incredibly busy but Chris can't and won't think about it being bad for him, cause now that he knows his book is gonna be published sooner than he ever thought, he's walking on clouds. And well, that combined with the thought of Darren, makes it like he's on cloud number 10. He hasn't told Darren about his book though, he's waiting for that for the weekend to come and other than a 'Goodnight!' and 'Miss you' text to the other boy, not much has been said between them.  
When he finally comes home at 11 pm on wednesday night and is ready to jump in the shower and go to bed he notices his phone buzzing on his nightstand where he just left it minutes before.

 _**'Call me! Now! A'** _ it says, and he swallows for a moment, knowing he's got himself to blame for this for not calling Ashley earlier.  
So he quickly texts back, _**'I will, 1** _ _**st** _ _**shower. 15 minutes, tops!'** _ and throws his phone on his pillow before he hurries into his bathroom to take his shower. It's not even 15 minutes later that he comes out, hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. Chris lets himself fall on his bed and takes his phone, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he scrolls through his contacts to find Ashley. He doesn't even have to wait for it to ring a few times because Ashley immediately picks up her phone, exclaiming before he can even say anything,

“Colfer, you little shit! You said you would call on sunday, but no, you just vanished until now! What's the deal?”  
“Euhm, hi to you to Ash!” Chris replies, slightly annoyed at the immediate attack of his best friend.  
“Don't hi me, all I knew is that you went out on a date and you texted me to say you'd call and then you didn't. For all I knew, you could've been laying in a ditch somewhere ...”  
“Wow, Ash, calm down. I'm perfectly fine, alive and well. More than fine actually,” he chuckles as he settles himself more in his bed underneath the cover.  
“You're more than fine ...” Ashley repeats his words, sounding not all that impressed by his lack of explanation. “Just tell me …” she adds and then emphasizes “... everything!”  
“I'm really not gonna tell you everything Ash, but he's just too good to be true,” Chris sighs at the thought of Darren, “I mean, he's so sweet and all I ever wanted in a guy, and really Ash, he's such a dork! I just know you'll love him ...”  
“Oh my god, Colfer, don't tell me you already fallen for him that bad? You know what it can do to you when they go away again ...” Ashley replies, her voice calm but the worry is clearly seeping through it.  
“He's … well, yeah, I … “ he rubs his face with his free hand for a moment, trying to explain it all to her. “Just let me tell you what happened since we had our second coffee date, okay. Just hear me out ...”  
“Okay, spill it ...” Ashley says quietly and listens to Chris recite what happens over the weekend. When he finally stops talking Ashley sighs, “Oh honey … damn. I just hope that you aren't walking into something, that's gonna hurt you, so blindly.”  
“Ashley,” Chris scowls and looks a little indignified at his phone before bringing it back to his ear “he's not gonna hurt me, he won't.”  
“Are you sure about that? I mean, how well do you know him? He might as well just be using you because you are starting to be a name in this business, everyone is starting to know you and it could easily open doors for him too, even if it's just by association.” Ashley is sounding actually pretty worried and Chris knows she's only saying those things cause she cares for him, but he can't help but feel anger rising at her either.  
“Fuck, Ash, I would've thought that at least you would be one of the few that would be actually happy for me. I can't believe you actually think that he would use me for that, Darren isn't like that, at all!”  
“Chris, honey, I know you … You fall for someone so badly that you don't even see one bad thing about them. I'm not saying that Darren is that kind of guy, but think about it. Why did he agree so easily to meet up with you if he didn't know it was you. That sounds a bit suspicious to me and you have to admit that it kinda is. And weren't you the one who told me was supposed to be straight? Okay, I know, he could've still been in the closet but all of the sudden you come along, and he doesn't even flinch at the thought ...” she stops and takes a breath before she continues, not giving Chris a chance to say something back. “It just doesn't add up. And yeah, yeah, those dreams … babe, for all we know he checked every available thing about you online, and maybe found something about you believing in that kind of shit.”  
“No Ashley, just no ...” Chris tries to argue but he isn't sounding all that convincing, even to his own ears. “He didn't, he can't be like that … he told me he was already in love with me.”  
“I know, you told me … And that's what scares me!” Ashley says, her voice suddenly a lot quieter,  
“I don't want to pick up the pieces after he leaves. I can't bear to see you like that.”  
“Please, Ash, you don't know him ...” Chris almost pleads and tears are already pooling behind his eyelashes.  
“Okay, okay, I'll shut up about him.” Ashley agrees hesitantly but adds “for now at least.” and the conversation starts to go slowly into a less difficult direction until Chris yawns rather loud and says,  
“I really need to get some sleep Ash, I'll talk to you one of these days okay?”  
“Sure sure, just be careful okay? Love you hon.” Ashley replies before hanging up the phone, leavind Chris alone with his thoughts as he crawls completely underneath the covers and his tears now freely streaming down his face. _'He can't be like that, can he? He told me he loved me ...'_ going through his mind until he falls into a restless sleep.

Darren still feels his stomach getting weezier by the mile closer to Chris' house. Every minute he starts to doubt and feel unsure again. When they pull over and Joey parks the car a bit out of sight, he takes a deep breath and gets out the car. He walks over to Chris' door, remembering the last time they arrived here together and it gives him an immediate smile. He feels himself losing his nerves right now so he just rings the bell and adds a little knock for good measure.

Chris startles awake not really sure what woke him up. He looks around dazed and takes his phone to check the time when he hears a faint knocking on his frontdoor.  
“What the hell?” he mumbles as he jumps up out of his bed now just noticing he hasn't got anything on. So he quickly grabs the first thing he finds and puts it on before hurrying down the stairs. Rubbing his eyes still, he opens the door and gasps at the sight of Darren in front of him.  
Unconsciously he takes a step back and breathes out,  
“What the hell are you doing here now?”  
“I … I’m sor ... So sorry. I shouldn’t have come.” He says looking at Chris, his face seemingly annoyed and even angry but he can’t actually do more than just stand there. His mind is doing overtime, trying to convince him to walk away but still no movement so he tries to say something again.  
“I just needed to see you …” he says while he just isn't being able to look at the boy and keeps staring at the ground.  
“You … I … “ Chris swallows and slides his hands through his hair frantically, “You can't just show up here. I have work in the morning ...” His call with Ashley a few hours before is still fresh in his memory and he can't seem to shake off her words. “You can't ...”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I just had to, it was much stronger than myself. I worked for three days straight and I ignored you. Didn’t text and tonight when Joey came I found out about three days, I was completely lost. I felt ... I thought I screwed up by not calling you. But ... It seems I screwed up now anyway.” It slowly sinks in that Chris isn’t too enthusiastic about this and still he just has to overcome the urge to take him in his arms and kiss him senseless. “I just missed you so bad ...”  
“You didn't, not really …” Chris mumbles, wondering why he doesn't just step aside and let Darren inside but the doubt he's got in his mind now is slowly but surely taking the upper hand. “I'm … Fuck …” he silently says “Maybe you should go ...”  
“Euhm right.” Darren says while he feels his heart drop and he starts to turn around just as he thinks, _'No this isn’t right somethings up and not just because of waking him up.'_ He knows Chris, he is just freaking out right now and acting it out. He turns around again, walks the two paces they were away from each other and leans in real close,   
“I will leave as soon as you tell me why! I might be overstepping something here but I really can’t imagine you just sending me away because you want to sleep. It’s me Chris. This is me! This is who I am. Sometimes completely unaware of the world around me and then too focused. I am being very honest here, standing here and having my heart ripped out by your words. I deserve more and I’m not going until you tell me ...” He leans in closer and ghosts over Chris' mouth pulling him real close. Not kissing him but merely saying.  
“This is just me Chris. I …” and he backs off a little so he can look the other boy in the eyes, his own filled with not fallen tears.  
“No,” Chris mumbles taking another step back, out of Darren's space “Not now, just please …”   
He shakes his head as his eyes flicker between Darren's eyes and their surroundings.  
“You do deserve more maybe, but so do I … Just leave, please.” It's breaking his heart to say it all, but Ashley's words have barely sunken in, and now standing before Darren, sooner than he expected, he can't help but keep thinking _'What if she's right?'  
_ Darren’s mind goes blank hearing him being told to go away again and he can’t handle it. He hears him saying things but the only thing he can think of is how cold he feels. He just looks at Chris for another minute and turns around and walks away. His tears flowing and he is very fortunate Nathalie and Joey are right around the corner because he starts walking and doesn’t look back. He gets in the car and only murmers, “Let’s go home. I fucked up.”

Chris watches Darren walk away and it takes about everything in himself not to just crash in the middle of his doorway. The tears running freely over his cheeks he just steps back, and slams his door shut, not even bothering to go back inside his living room as he slumps back against the wall and slides down, his head buried on his knees and sobbing hysterically.

The rest of the week goes by in a blur, Chris is doing his job, trying to focus on only that and nothing more. Especially not on Darren or anything associated with him. That's the main reason Chris wakes up on saturday, already a few hours in the afternoon, dazed by the dream he just woke up from. He knows it had something to do with Darren, his voice still ringing in his mind, and he sits up in his bed, immediately grabbing his phone.  
 _'Why do you even check? He's not gonna call you, you send him away …'_ he scowls at himself when he suddenly is surprised by the buzzing of his phone in his hand.  
“Hey Ash,” he picks up while he gets out of his bed.  
“Don't tell me you were still sleeping?” Ashley asks incredulously “What's wrong with you?”  
“You really have to ask,” Chris scoffs and sighs, “I sent him away after our talk, and I've ...”  
“You sent him away?” Ashly asks silently “Why?”  
“Because I couldn't get what you said out of my mind. And now I feel like I am going out of my mind!” he almost shouts, but then takes a deep breath, “I'm sorry Ash, I shouldn't be yelling at you, I did this myself ...”  
“Babe, I can hear the way you talk, and I can hear how heartbroken you feel. Who ever said to listen to me anyway?” Ashley tries to joke “You know I'm the worst advice giver there ever existed.” Chris sighs and a small smile forms on his lips.  
“You know that's not true … I just, I shouldn't have just given up on him … on us. All I can think about is him, and that I never felt so good as when I was around him. I know I only know him for such a short time, but …”  
“Chris,” Ashley softly speaks now “I'm so sorry for saying what I said … I shouldn't have, I just worry about you, and well, that kind of makes me an overprotective mother hen at times.”  
“Don't feel sorry Ash, you said what you thought, and I wouldn't want it any other way.” Chris walks downstairs into his living room now, not really sure what to do and looks around the room.  
“Euhm, Ashley, I … I'm sorry, I need to go … I just have to … Fuck, I really need to talk to him.”  
“Sure thing sweetie, just be careful and call me whenever. I promise not to freak out on you again. Bye bye ...” He doesn't even have time to answer anything cause she already cut the connection.

So Chris just runs upstairs to his bedroom again, taking out one of his skinny jeans and a plain tshirt before looking at his clock again. It's already 5 pm and the nerves are running through his body like an electric current. He hurries into his bathroom, takes a shower at record speed and quickly rushes through his routine. He dresses himself quickly and heads to the kitchen, making quick work of an instant cup of coffee and leans against his counter for a few minutes, just watching the steam rising from his cup.  
 _'What did you do for crying out loud? Good chance he doesn't even want to see you ...'_ Chris thinks to himself _'Anyone in his right mind would react that way.'_ He can feel his stomach drop at the thought of Darren not wanting anything to do with him, and the fact that he couldn't even blame him for it. So before he looses his nerves, he downs his coffee, almost burning his throat with the hot liquid before putting it away in the sink and grabbing his phone and keys as he heads out of the door to his car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 7, sorry for the week delay but being in a concert haze isn't good for posting! LOL
> 
> Anyway, We hope you enjoy this one too and next one as usual next monday!
> 
> Thanks again for reading this and please leave a comment ... ♥


	8. Chapter 8

The drive itself doesn't really last all that long and before he even realizes it, he's parked in front of Darren's building and Chris drops his head on the steering wheel.   
“Breath Colfer, just breath ...” he tries to talk some courage into himself as he takes a few deep breaths. “Okay, let's do this ...” he mumbles to himself as he pulls the key out of the ignition and steps out of his car, leaning against his door for another few moments as he stares at the building in front of him. He walks to the front door, ready to push the doorbell as an older man walks out of the building. As he walks passed him, Chris holds the door and hurries inside, immediately running up the stairs to Darren's floor. Standing in front of Darren's door, Chris can feel himself shaking, the nerves coursing through his body and his hands trembling as he hesitantly knocks and waits for Darren to open the door.  
“Could you get it, please?”Darren asks Lauren as he is setting the table to eat. “sure .. it’ll probably be Joe with the food I’m starving she says and is still laughing when she opens the door.  
“Chris” she says a bit surprised, “I ... Hi, how are you? Just a second okay?” and turns around going back into the apartment, “Darren, it's ….”  
Darren turns around to his friend with a questioned look. “What? Who?”  
“It’s Chris.” she says pointing at the door.   
“What? You… for real?” His heart starts racing at the mere thought of seeing him with very mixed feelings. “Why is he here now?” He hurries over to the door and his heart skips a beat seeing Chris there.   
“Hi.” he says looking at the guy in front of him.  
Just the sight of Darren standing in his doorway, makes his stomach clench, both in fear and excitement to finally see him again. Chris' heart is making a few fluttery jumps in his chest as he swallows and tries to say anything. His throat feels constricted and he can feel tears already well up, and he tries so hard to speak but all he can manage is a choked out “Hi” as he drops his gaze to his own hands, fiddling with his own fingers nervously. Darren sees how obviously hard it is for Chris to just stand there. He feels exactly the same but still isn’t sure why he’s there.   
“What … can I do for you?” _'Oh please Criss, idiot! don’t act crazy now!'_ he thinks to himself.   
“Euhm, I mean, why are you here?” He steps outside into the hallway closing the door behind him and leans against the wall.

Chris shifts slightly from one foot to another as he tries to still his own hands, his gaze still averted from Darren and fixed somewhere on the floor between them. All he really wants is to take a few steps forward and pull the other boy in his arms and kiss him, trying to make him forget what happened last wednesday, but he knows this is not how it's gonna work. He can't just do that, especially not when they're still standing here outside the apartment.  
“I'm ...” Chris sighs and begins again, speaking barely audible, “I'm so sorry ...”  
Now it’s Darren’s turn to be a little lost for words seeing him struggle like it hurts him. But he is not sure what to do. His whole body cries to just take him in his arms but he just doesn’t know whether he’s not just here to end things or something. Deciding he needs to do something he takes control of his own nerves and reaches out to Chris, putting his own hand on top of them.   
“I'm … but Chris you're … I’m sorry too.” he finally says. “Hey look at me please. It’s still just me. Do you … would you, I mean, I would invite you in but … bit of a mad house in there.  
' _You're rambling again, shut it already!'_ he thinks to himself. Darren's hand on his startles Chris a little bit, pulling back from underneath the touch involuntarily, and without really wanting it he looks up when Darren says it. He takes an audibly shaky breath before replying as soft as before,  
“I … would I what? But you don't have to be sorry, really! It was me … just me, and I am so sorry Darren, please believe me ...”   
“I do ... don’t worry, I do believe you.” Darren replies. “But I still don’t understand though. I mean I know I was out of line to come knocking on your door at that time of night.Would you … I mean will you talk about it? I need to understand if not for you then for me please? I'm really very confused about what I did or ... did ... did you change your mind about me?”  
“What?” Chris looks at Darren in confusion, “Why would you be out of line? You … No, no, but can we … euhm, not here.” he adds as he looks around the hallway they're still standing in.   
“Yes of course we can, but it’s just we can’t talk inside. I have friends over. Do you want to go for a walk?” Before chris can answer he says, “Wait here!” and he walks inside again. He quickly informs Lauren and takes his coat and keys before he walks out. This is way too important and his friends understand that all too well. He comes out again and says, “Come, let’s get some coffee or something.” His heart is racing with anticipation on what he might be going to hear. He also has to fight the urge to take Chris' hand because that would just feel so good.   
Chris doesn't really answer Darren, he just nods slightly and follows the other guy out of his building. As they're walking silently next to each other, Chris steals a few glances at Darren, and everytime his heart starts to speed up a bit, his stomach is still a nervous bundle and he's not even sure he can hold in any coffee when they buy it.

After a long while, Chris can't stand the silence between them anymore, he just stops walking and sighs, “I'm sorry for assuming you would be alone ...” he mutters, his voice breaking a little, “I didn't really want to talk around other people.” Chris shrugs barely visible, “But maybe it's better like this.” He's simply just afraid how Darren would react if he said anything about Ashley's phonecall and maybe if they aren't alone, everything would go easier. Though the fear inside him is eating him alive, he tries his best to act as natural as he can. Darren just really can’t do more than look at Chris, feeling more nervous around him than ever before.   
“Yes, the guys wanted to come …” they actually came to cheer him up but instead he just says, “to have dinner at my place. But I do think we ‘d better clear some ... I mean, oh Fuck!” he mutters. “Please Chris just … speak freely okay. Total honesty we agreed, remember.”  
Chris looks around them for a moment, they're standing in the middle of the side walk, though thankfully there aren't many bypassers and he closes his eyes for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose. He takes another deep breath and decides to just go with his gut, so he takes a step closer and hesitantly takes Darren's hand in his, looking mesmerized at their fingers hesitantly entwining. As he looks up into Darren's eyes, and he sees the nervous uneasy look in them he starts,  
“Look, I know I said it before but I really am sorry. I never should've send you away the way I did. I don't even know why I didn't talk to you immediately. I just, something happened that made me think.” he hesitates a bit but starts again before Darren can say anything, “About us, together … I mean, I got a call from Ashley and well, after talking to her, I don't know ...” Chris stops talking all together and lowers his gaze in between them. He doesn't even know how to go on and just stays silent for the moment. Darren just squeezes Chris' hand a little to encourage him.  
“What did your friend say?” His heart is beating very fast with everything he's hearing and especially because of the touching of their hands again.   
Chris snaps his gaze back up to Darren, and he almost shyly continues,   
“Well, she was afraid you just started seeing me because I'm starting to get more famous or something, to get your name more out there. And well, I don't know … it kinda added up at some point. And I know I should've said something on wednesday, god I know … but when you showed up on my doorstep you just surprised me so and I'd been crying myself to sleep right before and ...” Another sob escapes his lips, Chris is barely able to hold back his tears as he looks into Darren's eyes but he can't let them fall, not when he's not even sure Darren isn't just gonna walk away after hearing all this.   
“She just basically asked me if I was really sure about you not just making all those things up. I mean, most things you can easily find online and I just … I don't know. I guess I just freaked out and panicked and … well, I didn't want to believe it but the more I thought about it, it all seemed so logical, that whatever happened between us couldn't just be fate or whatever and … and … I just, I'm sorry” Darren stands there with his mouth slightly open, not really knowing whether to be offended, mad or just extremely relieved there was some kind of explanation. The only thing he wanted to know was how much of it was real in Chris' mind. He just briefly looks away from Chris’ tear filled eyes for a minute to build up his confidence and find the words he wants to say right now. “I never … Sorry, I need a minute here ...” While they stand there everything started to sink in a little. Chris’ friend found the whole story to be a little overboard and actually said out loud what others, even maybe some of his own friends, hell even himself, might think in this kind of situation if he wasn’t living it himself. But he needs to make sure if Chris was feeling if he'd been dishonest to him.

“What do you believe right now? Right here and right now?” Darren asks with a hesitant voice, “I mean apart from being sorry. What do you feel and believe?”  
Chris shakes his head and lets out a sad almost laugh,   
“That I've been such a jerk to you. You never gave me any reason to believe any of it, and still … I know you wouldn't, I even told her that, ...” he sighs and goes on, “I mean, I can understand if you don't want to continue seeing me, trust me, it'll hurt but I will understand. I just can't believe I let my own imagination run away with things like that.” Their hands stil entwined, Chris absentmindedly starts to stroke Darren's knuckles with his thumb and his breathing is starting to get shallow, feeling ashamed and unsure what will happen. “That's not you … You wouldn't do that to me, or anyone else for that matter. I've never known anyone as kind as you. So well, I don't really know what else to say ...”  
“You are a very intriguing man Chris Colfer. That is the least I can say.” Darren says while shaking his head a little in disbelieve. He looks quickly at Chris caressing his hand. “Here I was thinking my imagination got the better of me. I mean ... That three days I didn’t, ... I hardly called or texted you. I was completely off the planet really . I … it happens, I mean … When I went over to your place I wanted to come see if you were still there. Still real and not mad at me for disappearing like that. Of course you would believe things like this when someone actually said them out loud. You know ...” he starts to stutter a little, “How often did we say to each other that we didn’t understand what was going on, how or what this was.” He pauses for a minute while letting go of one hand and he put it on Chris’ cheek, stroking it gently as he keeps on smiling at him. Then he finds his words again, his heart beating uncontrollably because he actually heard it wasn’t over, so Darren says almost laughing out loud,   
“I am so glad to hear you say this. You have no idea. I mean, offcourse I would never do that to you. I need you to know that so I ‘m very happy to hear you say that. If you don’t mind … Chris, I misses you so so much. I felt so guilty and alone …”

Chris leans into Darren's touch a bit, sighing and a sad smile on his lips,  
“I'm sorry for making you feel like that, god I never want you to feel guilty and alone ...” He mimicks Darren's actions by gently cupping his cheek and closing in on the boy in front of him, “I missed you so badly, I was so miserable by just the thought that I pushed you away and lost you ...” Chris doesn't wait for any response from Darren and just goes with the first thing that comes to his mind. He leans in closer, and tentatively puts his lips on Darren's, immediately revelling in the feeling of the soft touch of the other's lips on his and lowering his free hand to lay around Darren's waist on his lower back. “... this okay?” he whispers against his lips.  
“Are you kidding? This is heavenly.” Darren answers while kissing Chris back and putting both arms around the other boy's neck. The kiss is a little searching as they are trying to find each other again. But soon enough the memory kicks back in and it all feels so good. So normal. Darren opens his lips a little and gives Chris a little lick on his lips. Then he backs out of the kiss and says,  
“You’ll have to do more than this to push me away but please promise me, no freaking out without talking to me okay?”  
“I promise, really, I do ...” Chris breathes out as he quickly captures Darren's lips with his own again, kissing him shortly and then tugging him as close as possible with his arms firmly around his waist. He lays his chin over the boy's shoulder and nuzzles his neck as he breaths in deeply, “Just promise me that if you notice me ever starting to freak out, you'll call me out on it. No matter how, just please don't walk away from me ...”   
“I’ ll certainly make extra effort and try not to walk away ever again baby.” Darren answers feeling a shiver going through his whole body because of Chris’ breath on his neck. The butterflies return in an instant and it feels so complete again, being in each other's arms.   
“Chris?” Darren says now leaning backwards again. “You do know I want to meet this Ashley friend of yours now, that ‘s a given right?” he adds smiling brightly looking in Chris' beautiful eyes and playfully gives him a little peck on the lips.   
“I don’t know if I’ll actually be able to ever let go of you again now, you aware of that? By the way, I completely forgot ... so you really weren't upset about not hearing from me?”  
“What? Sweetheart, I wasn't upset with you for that. We both were busy … I of all people should know that. It sucked, but no ...” Chris chuckles slightly as he runs his hands over Darren's arms, “And you really think I want you to let go of me ever again, even for a couple of minutes?” He wraps his arms around Darren's neck and stares right into those hazel eyes. Groaning at the realization of something he mumbles, “Man, I wish you didn't have company right now ...”

“Yeah, okay ...” His mind starts racing again. “Since you just promised not letting go ever again, your coming with me. I know my company won’t overstay their welcome.” he says with a wink, “And you know all of them anyway… So?”  
“I don't really want to be in their way,” Chris sighs “I mean, I think I'm probably not their favorite person right now.” As he keeps his gaze on Darren he adds, “Trust me, I want to … badly, but … you know?”  
“They won’t … they don’t. Their family, Chris. They might even have left already. I mean sorry … but what is option number two? Because no way you are leaving me tonight you know.”  
“I'm really not, am I?” Chris chuckles, starting to have this old giddy feeling again, “Come on, let's just go. I got to face them sooner or later anyway.”   
“Now you're talking, but first thing's first.” he swiftly goes into Chris’ space again and brushes his nose against the other boy's. He almost attacks his lips and kisses him as if his life depends on it, starting off slowly but getting intenser by the minute. He licks Chris’ lips a little as to ask permission to enter his mouth and when he gets the wanted reaction, his tongue immediately searches for the other boy's tongue . He stops even more abrupt than how they started and he takes Chris' hand in his, entwines their fingers and starts walking towards his apartment again with a wide grin on his face as he peeks over at Chris now and again. The tingling feeling Chris feels on his lips and through his entire body makes him feel as if he's floating. And after walking a little while, noticing the fleeting glances from Darren he can't stop himself. They're near the apartment building, and a small alcove in sight, in the building next to Darren's. Chris doesn't even bother with saying anything, he just turns towards Darren and all but pushes him backwards into the alcove until he's with his back against the wall. Chris' arms placed right next to Darren's shoulders, he immediately catches the other boy's lips, parting them with his own and battling for dominance with their tongues. He lets his body push slightly against Darren's, eliciting a moan from himself before he leans back a little, noses still touching, their lips almost. He grins a little as he pushes his body against Darren for another short moment,   
“You know, two can play that game ...” he whispers playfully as he already starts to back out of the alcove again, holding out his hand for Darren to take. “Fuck, I missed you ...” he mumbles as his eyes never leave the guy in front of him. Darren just needs a second to take in what just happened but then he smiles at his boyfriend. _'Oh what a sweet thought to be calling him boyfriend again.'_ he thinks to himself.   
“Wow Chris, that was... Hot and I was also mostly talking about you swearing.” he growls a little as he looks at the boy through his eyelashes and actually wishes he didn’t have company himself this time. But that wouldn’t be fair to his friends who helped him so well these past few days. He takes Chris’ hand and walks inside the building with him, three floors up. Just before they open the door Darren says,  
“Please remember that I am going to kiss you senseless later on.”

He walks through the door to be welcomed by his friends. Joe and Lauren are talking on the couch while Joey and Nathalie are in an intense conversation near the tv set. Conversations stop a little but when they see Chris holding Darren’s hand they all let out a little sigh,  
“Well practiced you guys!” Darren says laughing. Chris looks around the room, a blush forming a little on his cheeks and a shy smile on his lips. He waves his hand at everyone for a moment and then says,  
“Euhm, sorry for my barging in before … I didn't realize you guys would be here.” he shrugs and adds, “Yeah, well … like I said, sorry.”  
“So glad you’re joining us Chris.” Joey says, “You have no idea!” he adds a little teasingly referring to Darren’s earlier mood obviously. “So let’s eat right? Let’s just put another plate in.” Joe looks at Chris and points at the chair next to him.   
“Come on Chris, don’t stay out there in the hallway, come sit next to me.” Darren watches his friends all goofy and like themselves looking at Chris with a smile and pulling up his shoulders as he says,  
“You heard the man, sit!” he smiles while going into the kitchen to get another plate and fork and a glass of wine for Chris. “Here you go baby, thought you might like some right now.” He gets himself a beer and sits next to Chris, who immediately gravitates towards Darren, leaning against him and laying his hand on Darren's thigh with a sigh.   
“Thanks” he whispers close to Darren's ear and smirks a little when he notices the little shiver going through the other guy's body. He slowly drinks his wine as Lauren starts filling their plates and they eat in an easy and relaxed surrounding, surprising Chris. He really believed every single one of Darren's friends would hate him by now. He knows he would probably hold a grudge if it was the other way around. But he never was more thankful for that crazy bunch that are Darren's friends. They include him in every conversation they're having, joking with him and laughing when he retorts something in his usual witty style.

After dinner they're all sitting in the livingroom, and it's packed even if there aren't really that many people there. Darren is lounging against his couch on the floor, Chris laying lazily between his legs against his chest, arms firmly surrounding his waist. There is a kind of electricity going between both guys, they both feel it and it's making Chris hum in contentment at times as he lays his head back against Darren's shoulder, snuggling even closer as he feels Darren kissing his temple or just below his ear. It's giving him shivers that he never wants to miss again. Lauren, Nathalie, Joe and Joey are still animatedly in conversation but both Darren and Chris tune them out at certain times, only having eyes for each other. Darren leans forward a little, whispering in Chris' ear, his voice low and a little raspy,  
“They just don't get a hint, do they?” Chris actually giggles at that, and it must have been louder than he thought it was because it earns him a questioning look from both Joey as Lauren. Joe and Nathalie are busy with their own convo and Lauren and Joey fall also back into conversation. Darren on the other hand, lazily lets his lips graze over the soft skin of Chris' neck, who leans his head to the side a bit more, granting Darren more skin to kiss. He closes his eyes, and lets his hand wander over Darren's thigh, unconsciously rubbing higher and higher until Chris lets out a sigh and turns his head to Darren, staring right into his amazing hazel eyes, his pupils blown wide and the expression in it clearly matching his own. He can't do anything else but lean forward and kiss Darren, their lips parting simultaniously and Chris taking the upper hand immediately. He licks his way into Darren's mouth, stroking the other's tongue with his own and a low, barely audible moan escapes his throat. He backs out of the kiss for a moment and breathes out,  
“Fuck, I don't mind them but now …” he shifts a little between Darren's legs, his ass plastered against Darren's crotch and moves his hips a little, not noticeable for anyone else but Darren surely gets the hint. “I just want you, in your bed, … now!” he whispers against Darren's lips before capturing them once more. The moment they both lean back, gasping a little for air, Darren turns towards his friends,  
“Well you guys, I'm pretty fucking tired, you know … I don't know about any of you?”  
“Ah come on, you're really kicking us out?” Joey pouts earning him a smack against his shoulder from Lauren, but still adds, “I thought we were buddies?” Darren rolls his eyes as he nudges Chris to stand up from between his legs,  
“We are, but that doesn't mean you have to witness everything I'm about to do.” he winks at Joey who actually looks at him in shock.  
“Dude, I'm appalled. That's definitely TMI!”   
Both Darren and Chris are now standing and Darren replies quickly,  
“Well, serves you right.”  
“Come on Joey, you're really that blind are you?” Lauren shakes her head as she walks up to Chris and hugs him before she hugs Darren. Before releasing Darren from her hug she looks at Chris and winks, “Just take care of our boy here okay?”  
“Yeah,” Joey suddenly comes inbetween hugging both of the boys and Lauren at the same time, “Don't break his heart ...” Chris looks at Joey and a blush creeps up his face, but before he can say anything, Joey continues, “But I know you won't.”   
Both Lauren and Joey step back and call out for Joe and Nathalie,   
“Hey you two, come on. Give these two lovebirds some privacy!”   
Joe and Nathalie walk upto Darren laughing at some apparently private joke and hug him as well as Chris before the four of them walk out the door.

Darren closes the door behind them and turns the lock, making sure no one can come back in unannounced. As he turns towards the guy standing behind him, Chris is already surging forward and pressing Darren against the door, his mouth attached to Darren's neck and alternately kissing and biting down softly. Chris' hands move frantically over Darren's arms, nestling themselves in the loose curls and tug on them, eliciting a loud moan from the boy in his arms. He presses himself flush against Darren once more, noticing clearly that he's not the only one affected by their actions throughout the evening. Chris looks into Darren's eyes, hazel meeting blue, both filled with lust but something so much deeper already also. He lets his hand roam underneath Darren's shirt, his nails lightly scratching and teasing the other boy's nipples for just a moment before letting his finger hover from his chest to his stomach, reveling in the feeling of Darren's chest hair and the trail leading south into the waistband of his pants.  
“Goddamn ...” Chris pants and with an actual growl he attacks Darren's lips again, deepening the kiss to something dirtier and more desperate than before until the need for air forces them to break apart again. One of his hands slip from underneath the shirt and he cups Darren's jaw, his thumb slowly stroking the boy's cheekbone. “You are so freaking gorgeous ...” Darren releases a little smile but can’t help but moan at the same time because of Chris’ touch.   
“I ... I’m so fucking horny, … the things you do to me.” he says with a raspy voice. Now it's his turn to favour the other boys upper lip and tries to suck and lick it while with his hands uncontrollably grabbing Chris‘ ass. He picks up the boy and carries him to the bedroom not even thinking about leaving the intense kiss they are in. Entering the bedroom he pushes Chris against the wardrobe his legs still tangeld around his waist and he gets upper hand in the again raw and deepened kiss.   
“Too much clothes.” he says, pulling back a little looking straight into Chris’ beautiful blue eyes. Chris slides his legs down until he's standing on his own again, his arms tightly wrapped around Darren's shoulders while he gazes back into the other's eyes. He nudges Darren's arms,   
“Up ...” as he trails his hands underneath his shirt again. As Darren lifts his arms, Chris slides the shirt over his head and throws it next to him on the ground. He immediately leans in, planting more open mouthed kisses over Darren's collarbone, slightly sucking and grinning a little as he notices the small red marks already appearing as he leans back a bit again.   
“Hmm, now you ...” Darren reacts instinctively. He just repeats what Chris had just done to him. “Easy t-shirt.” he says while catching his breath just for a second. He throws the shirt away and just stares at the boy sin front of him for a second.   
“My goodness, you are so beautiful, Chris.” He says completely in awe with the boy standing before him. After only a minute he refinds his courageous mood again and shifts his hands to the other boy's waistband, slowly moving around it.  
“Still too much.” he silently mutters and slides his hand to the front, feeling Chris' skin. He puts his finger on the top button of Chris' jeans and just gazes at him through his eyelashes as if he was asking permission without actually saying anything.

Chris just leans back against the wardrobe, eyes closed for a second and he can't help his hips bucking forwards slightly at the feeling of Darren trying to open his pants.  
“Fuck, yes ...” he breathes out as he opens his eyes again and pulls Darren close to him, his hand in Darren's neck, as he licks his way up his neck to the other boy's earlobe before whispering, “Do whatever you want ….”  
“Chris I …” he swallows his words because there isn’t actually anything he can think of to say right now. He focuses on just letting his hand get back to where he was trying to open the buttons one by one. He succeeds to undo all and slides his hands on the other boys thighs to let the trousers fall down to his ankles. He moves a little so Chris can step out of them, not any real elegant way doing this standing up but they manage. He starts planting kisses on his boyfriends neck and slowly lowers himself down to his belly quickly brushing his hands over the boys hip hooking his fingers on the boxers Chris is wearing to slowly pull it down while he looks up at Chris' face.   
He is now on his knees and sees Chris' cock so beautiful and hard in front of him. He can't help but just start planting little kisses along the vein and rubs his hand on Chris’s legs and thighs and wherever he can grasp. He hears Chris moaning and this just excites him more and he puts his hand around the other boys cock, slightly pressing while slowly moving up and down. He gives little licks on the head and keeps giving little kisses all around until he finally closes his mouth around the head, slowly moving while keeping a firm grip with his hand. He remembers it giving such pleasure to Chris and the mere thought makes him moan a little.   
Chris pants as his eyes focus on Darren. One hand cupping his cheek he feels a thrill going through him at the sight of the other boy slowly going up and down his erection. The moan Darren lets escape his throat makes his legs tremble and he gasps, “Jeezes, fuck ...”   
He tries to keep his hips still, but can't help but thrust forward a bit into the warmth of the other boy's mouth. Chris slides his hand to Darren's neck, entwining his fingers with the curls at the base of his hairline and guides his movements a little, trying his best not to just let go and fuck Darren's mouth like his own instincts try to demand. He can't help the whimper escape his throat as Darren's tongue twirls around the head before he sinks back down on his cock, and he momentarily thumps his head back against the closet behind him, groaning loudly. Hearing Chris groaning, acts like a trigger on Darren, so he starts stroking and pulling harder and faster. His lips tight around him. Sometimes opening his mouth and he follows the pace Chris is trying to guide him. He can’t help but think how wonderful and powerful this feeling is but he starts building up quite some tension of his own he feels in desperate need of friction but can’t seem to be able to stop himself from giving Chris such pleasure. His free hand grinds into Chris' flesh wherever he can until he slowly moves it down to his own trousers trying to create a little friction of his own. Still kissing the other boy's cock and moaning, he asks in a raw voice,  
“What do you want, Chris? You want to come? Tell me, tell me you want to ...”

Chris looks down again into those full lust blown hazel eyes of his gorgeous boyfriend and almost pulls Darren off his erection by tugging his hair back a bit.   
“No … not yet,” he breathes out, “Come here?” he says almost whispering as he all but pulls Darren up on his legs again and start to unbutton the boy's pants, quickly discarding them and not caring where they end up. He cradles Darrens cheeks and fiercely kisses him, deep and desperate, as he lowers his hands to the boy's lower back and gently kneads his ass as he pulls him flush against himself. Chris breaks the kiss, trailing wet kisses against Darren's jaw and stopping just underneath the boy's ear, whispering hotly,   
“How far are you willing to go tonight?” and he gently bites his earlobe before moving back down to his neck, his teeth grazing the skin carefully alternated with soft kisses.  
“Don’t know.” he says while kissing Chris back wherever he can find a bit of skin.   
“I honestly don’t know … what, how ...” Darren tries to get his mind to function into knowing what kind of thing would be too far but right now he is just out of ideas. He tries to look at Chris for a moment to let him see his insecurities. It is one thing to just talk about everything but while in the middle of acting on them is an entirely different thing all together. “Fuck!” he mutters when no real answers pops to mind. Panting, Chris looks into Darren's eyes and his hands immediately fly back up to cradle the other boy's face, kissing him quickly. He sighs against Darren's lips and lets their forehead rest against each other,  
“I know, don't worry … I'm not gonna, I mean, ...” he moans as his hips move like what seems to their own accord, causing a friction they're both desperate for. “God, bed … now.” he says, his voice low and raspy as he pushes Darren backwards until his calves connect with the bed and Darren all but falls on his back on the bed.   
“Back ...” Chris nudges Darren's leg to make the boy scoot back on the bed, and as soon as he does, Chris crawls over Darren hovering over him for a moment before he leans down and kisses him deep, teeth clenching and his tongue demandingly pushing inside Darren's mouth. Darren can’t do much else then just follow Chris’ lead and he tries to enjoy every sensation in his body when feeling it going from the top of his head to his toes and back. He shifts his hand so he can grind them into Chris’ back and sometimes lowers one of them on his ass grasping the flesh and feeling the need to move his hips forward automatically in need of the touch of the other boy. Chris lowers himself, completely laying on top of Darren, leaning on his elbows next to the other guy's shoulders. He slowly rolls his hips down, gasping at the feeling of both their erections lined up against each other and the friction it causes.

Chris is panting heavily now and looks in Darren's eyes, pupils blown wide and looking completely disheveled.  
“Chris I ... fuck, I need to ... I really don’t ...” Darren groans, his breathing very heavy in between, “I don’t know where the fuck to go from here.” He finally says as open and honest he can be at that point. Without apologizing because although it almost feels like he would do so, he knows it's not something he needs to do. He gazes in Chris' deep blue eyes and just honestly tells him,  
“I know I want this, I…” he looks away for a second finding a bit of breath still, “Please just … You'll have to ...” He can feel the heat boiling up in him and just attacks Chris' mouth with his tongue trying to cover every inch of it. Moaning into Darren's mouth Chris detaches himself from him for a moment, desperate for air once again and starts to grind his hips down more rapidly, feeling himself build up already with the slick sliding of their cocks against each other.  
“Fuck, ...” he pants before catching Darren's lips once more. It's starting to be less kissing and more breathing against each other's lips, both boys panting heavily with the sensations. “I just want you to fuck me so badly ...” Chris gasps, for a moment looking Darren straight in the eyes. “But fuck it, … not gonna last.” he groans as he keeps grinding his erection against Darren's in an increasingly frantic way. Darren gasps a little, hearing Chris' words but feels too overwhelmed to even say or think anything at this point. He follows Chris' frantic rhythm and tries to look him in the eyes again,  
“Chris, I … fuck, I ‘m coming!” he mutters as his fingers press tightly into Chris' hips, sure to leave marks, but never losing eye contact. Looking down at Darren unravelling completely underneath him, the feeling of Darren's come painting both their stomachs is enough to tip Chris over the edge too. He thrusts a few more times against the other boy, whispering words incoherently and finally with a low, “Fuck I love you ….” he comes all over Darren's stomach. Shaking a bit with the aftermath of his orgasm, he stays put on top of Darren, heavily panting against the other guy's collarbone. As soon as his breathing settles a little, Darren stares at Chris still laying on top of him, just feeling so overwhelmed and utterly satisfied.   
“Chris I … I really love you too.” he says and after a few seconds he adds, “This was incredible, again. You are so beautiful. I’m so lucky. Happy to have you back here in my arms.”  
He caresses the other boy's back with his one hand while the other slowly playfully rubbles through his hair. Chris looks up, and lays his hand on Darren's chest, his chin propped up on it now. He can feel his heartbeat underneath his touch and sighs contently.   
“I'm so happy to be in your arms again,” he breathes out before planting a soft kiss on Darren's chest, nuzzling the boy's chest hair for a second. The touch of Darren's finger's over his back is making Chris shiver and he scoots up the other's body a bit. He trails his hand across Darren's hairline, down to his cheek, gently caressing the guy's cheekbone. Chris kisses him lazily, short but trying to convey all he's feeling into it. 

As he leans back and smiles at Darren underneath him, he can feel a slight blush on his cheeks as he thinks of his own words, just a few minutes ago.  
“You’re cute when you’re blushing.” Darren says teasing Chris a little. Then he clears his throat and hesitantly asks,  
“But were you … I mean; can I ask …” _'Damn here I go again.'_ he thinks to himself.   
“Aren’t you a little ... euhm, I mean I heard what you asked and so, I know so little and I feel like a little kid when you ask me things at these times. Actually I feel like a little kid right now. I don’t think I’m making much sense now right?”   
Chris moves off him a bit, propping himself up on one elbow close next to Darren, his fingers lingering over the guy's chest.  
“And then you think I'm cute when I blush ...” he quickly leans in and kisses the tip of Darren's nose. “But I know … okay? First of all, I probably shouldn't have blurted it out like that, but damn, Darren. Seeing and feeling you like that, I just ...” Chris swallows and waits a few seconds before going on, “I mean, I want you so badly, in every way possible, but I know you're probably not ready for all that. Just, you don't have to feel like that … at all. We'll just go easy, and see what happens. But like now, do talk to me about it, I don't want you to be uncomfortable in any way.”   
He looks at Darren for another second and adds questioningly,  
“But what do you mean, aren't you a little …?”  
“Frustrated!” he blurts out. “With my clumsiness and shyness and …. Well, lack of knowledge actually.” Darren feels his cheeks turn even more red now but he is not one to hold back when he really wants answers.   
“I know you are patient and understanding and all but still ... when you ask me what I want …” he hesitates just a little but finds his courage nonetheless, smiling a little insecure, “I just haven’t got a clue. Especially when you are doing all these things to me, I may add.”   
“Sweetheart,” Chris smiles down at Darren and lovingly strokes his cheekbone, “You are far from clumsy or shy in my opinion. Damn, Darren, I don't think you really know how hot and amazingly sexy you are. And as for not having a clue ...” he shrugs and laughs a little, “Who does? We just go with whatever feels good, and honey, you are doing all the right things to make me feel more than good. It really doesn't matter what you supposedly know or don't. It's what makes you feel good at this moment, and we'll figure it out what you want along the way.” Chris looks at Darren for a moment, just taking him in, almost memorizing his features and he gets a little lost in his mind until he notices Darren's questioning eyes on him. “It doesn't matter to me … I'll never get frustrated with you, especially not about something like this.”  
“Yeah well, if you are really sure. Okay.” Darren quietly says, actually feeling relieved to hear Chris' words. “We will figure this out together right.” He smiles a little and then with his free arm takes a pillow covering his face.  
“I feel like a blushing virgin.” he says with a chuckle before he starts laughing out loud.   
“Didn’t really think about losing my virginity twice in my life!” he adds laughing even louder but the pillow still covering his face. 

After some time, Darren pushes the pillow away from him and looks at Chris again.  
“This is so wonderful Chris, you know? Do you realize just how wonderful this is? I can be a dork now and again and I make fun and jokes all the time but … no wait,” he says when he sees Chris wants to say something, he gently puts his finger on Chris lips and continues,   
“Please let me finish, I need to say this. I'm openminded and usually blab out just about everything, but when it comes to serious conversation ‘in’ a relationship, I usually don’t ever really get too comfortable with it. I don’t think talking, serious talking has ever been so easy as with you now. And this means so so much to me. I really don’t get all of this yet, not really. But it feels so fucking good. You make me feel so fucking good and not only here in the bedroom.” he adds a little playful, winking at Chris. He starts planting kisses on the other boy's lips and slowly but firmly lets the kiss become more intense. He puts his emotions in the kiss and tries to make it as loving and passionate as possible. One hand softly slides to Chris neck and his fingers slowly go trough the other boy's hair. Then he still gently but a little firmer urges the other boy to open his mouth so he can deepen the kiss. They continue laying there enjoying each other, kissing and hands exploring and caressing for a few minutes.  
“You want to figure out together what I want right?” He asks Chris who just looks at him with a questioning smile, nodding sincerely. “Well, what I want right now is a shower because we are all kinds of sticky right now.” He says pointing to both their stomachs and starts laughing again giving Chris little kisses on his cheek and nose before he lifts up his head a little to look at Chris.   
“Care to join me?” he asks with a sweet voice and sits up and takes Chris hand so both of them can get up.  
“ I would love to.” Chris says as he takes Darren's hand and both walk over to the bathroom.

Darren turns on the shower and makes sure temperature is okay. After a few seconds the water is nice and a little steam starts to fill the bathroom. Both men still naked but showing no sign of discomfort whatsoever in each other's company step into the shower, eyes fixated on the other. Chris first walks under the stream of water and closes his eyes, letting the warm water wash over him as he can almost feel Darren's eyes on him. Opening his and nearly choking on the water running down, he sees the other guy just standing there looking at him in awe. Chris still can't believe it was all real sometimes.  
“Come closer please, Darren.” He says holding out his hand while he turns around to let Darren get under the water. "Turn around so I can wash your hair.”  
As Darren did just that, he leans back so Chris can easily reach while Chris takes a step closer after grabbing the bottle of shampoo. After pouring out an amount he starts massaging the shampoo into Darren’s hair, tangling his fingers into the other boy’s beautiful curls. Taking his hands out of Darren's hair, he rinses them and pours some showergel on his hands before he wraps his arms around the other's body, rubbing soap on his chest and stomach. He leans a little closer to make sure Darren can hear him and starts chuckling while he says,  
“Off with the sticky stuff.” Darren turns around and looks at Chris smiling. Both know they are feeling completely relaxed at this moment and Darren on his turn now, takes shampoo and also washes Chris hair and upper body. He leans in to plant a little kiss on Chris' neck while the other boy stands with his back to him to rinse his hair. Everything seeming to happen in kind of a slow motion.  
Darren is the first to get out of the shower and he hands Chris a towel, both quickly finishing up before changing into some clothes Darren brought from the bedroom.   
“I should have an overnight bag in my car these days.” Chris chuckles. “Can’t spend half my life in your pants ...” and he immediately turns a little red but quickly starts laughing in high voice when he sees Darren cracking up about it.  
“Can’t say that I would mind that though.” Darren says while grabbing Chris in a little cuddle still continuing to smile, “But I’m going to make us some tea now okay?”   
He walks out of the bathroom to the kitchen and puts on the water before reaching for the tea in a cabinet. He leans against the counter and just can’t help but let out a giggle again about Chris' words. When tea is ready he takes place on the couch and slides a bit down, now laying on his back, starting to think about the real life again. New York and him kind of moving there is creeping up on them and he can't help but let go through his mind that the distance between them is going to suck.

When Chris comes out of the bathroom he takes a seat on the piano stool and stares at Darren lying on the couch not sure if he should disturb him when he's obviously deep in thought right now. When Darren looks up he smiles at Chris as he asks,  
“Chris, can you please come sit with me for a minute?” He sits back up on the couch, waiting for Chris to join him and his stomach is starting to get filled with nerves and butterflies. As soon as Chris' attention is on him, he continues,   
“Listen to me, I need to ask you something. I euhm ... This is going to sound crazy maybe but you know I’m crazy already and you love it!” He leans over to Chris and gently presses a few little kisses on his lips. “Well here goes. It ‘s not ... Last week was like fucking hell for the both of us. Even if our fight or whatever, didn’t happen it would still be hell.” Darren lets out a big sigh and looks the other boy in his beautiful blue eyes, momentarily mesmerized by them and forgetting what he wanted to say for a minute.  
“Darren? What kind of crazy are you talking about? You’re starting to freak me out here, you know?” Chris says trying to get through to Darren, who seems a million miles away.  
“Yeah, sorry … Will you stay?” he blurts out. “I mean here with me. I'm not asking you to move in or anything but just would you please stay with me these last weeks before I leave for New York?” His stomach drops a little even talking about it, he is so much looking forward to this job he’s going to do but it also means leaving Chris and Darren tries his best not to think about it all too much.  
“So, what do you think?” Darren asks flickering his eyelashes at Chris. “Wait, before you answer that …” Darren interrupts himself while he jumps off the couch, “I have to play you a song first. I know ... goofy but hey, we both know we communicate well with music!” Darren takes his guitar and sets himself back as close as possible next to Chris, turning a bit to face him and starts singing.

  
  


_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

  
_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

  
_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me (I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free (No more, no more)_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours (It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, there's no need (There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate (Our time is short) 'Cause our time is short (This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, whoa, baby you believe_

_I'm yours You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

The moment Darren puts his guitar aside again, Chris is still watching him intently, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
“You know, you're such a dork! I didn't need a song to say yes to staying ...” He shakes his head a little and threads his fingers through Darren's. “I just want to be as much as possible with you.”  
Chris shrugs a little, his smile faltering for a second, “It's really gonna suck that you'll leave so soon. I'm so happy for you, but I can't help but hate it too.”  
“Awesome.” Darren answers giving little kisses on Chris' nose and cheeks and wherever he can.  
“But hey you know me, everything is reason enough to serenade you. I love it, I want to sing out my love for Chris Colfer!” he now shouts. When he looks back to Chris, seeing the hint of sadness in his boyfriend's eyes his tone changes a little.  
“Yeah, about that, same feeling here, baby. I am so gonna miss you.” He pulls the boy in close for a hug. “But I’ll be back and you’ll come and visit and stuff right. I don’t even know how long I’ll be on the show. Anyway don't think too much about it right now, not when I just found out I'll have you here for 2 weeks. But ...” he adds hesitantly “Sure you can manage to do everything from here and all? We can also go over to your place if you like that better? Only makes my busride a little longer.”  
“Nah,” Chris mumbles, “I'm perfectly fine staying here, though tomorrow I really need to get some of my own clothes here. I really hope you have enough room in your closet.” he winks as he stand up from the couch, letting his hand linger over Darren's cheek for a second. “But you do realize what time it already is right? That's all for tomorrow, let's go to bed. I need sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, life gotten in the way of our posting this, so sorry for that ...  
> But well, here it is ... Our 8th chapter already!!  
> We hope you like it and as usual, thanks for reading and  
> please leave a comment! ;))  
> ♥


	9. Chapter 9

_Sunday_

Chris opens his eyes, for a moment a bit wary about where he is, when he notices why exactly he woke up. Darren is laying almost completely on top of him, legs tangled with his, arm around Chris' waist and his head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. And it feels like a radiator laying on top of him. He tries to wiggle from underneath the other boy, but fails at his attempt so he turns to grab his phone, laying on the sidetable next to his side of the bed, with his free hand to check the time.  
“Damn, it's already 11am.” he mumbles as he softly starts to caress Darren's back. For a moment he tightens his own hold on Darren, smiling happily at the way Darren is nestled in his arms before the need to get up starts to become obvious. So he leans in a bit closer to the other guy's ear and softly says,  
“Darren … Sweetheart, come on, move a little. I need to get up ...” Noticing Darren's only reaction is a slight mumble against his neck, Chris runs his fingers over the boy's sides, making him squirm at his touch a bit and sliding of Chris with a grunt.   
“Thanks ...” he quietly laughs as he hurries out of bed and sprints towards the bathroom.  
He washes his hands and splashes some water over his face before walking back inside the bedroom, lingering in the doorframe for a short while as he sees Darren still laying on his stomach in bed. His heart speeds up a little, just by looking at the other boy, naked apart from the sheets covering his legs and his mouth slightly parted with his eyelashes fanning out over his cheekbones. Chris can't help but be amazed that that gorgeous guy is actually his. Chris grabs his pants, putting them on rather quickly and goes to the kitchen making two cups of coffee. Soon he's entering the bedroom again, cups in hand and laughs at Darren, still laying in exact the same position, only now his eyes opened and looking straight at him from underneath his eyelashes.  
“Morning … Coffee?” he smiles and walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge turned towards Darren.  
“Hmm and again you spoil me rotten. I could get used to this.” Darren answers, smiling happily at the sight of Chris and morningcoffee in bed. As usual, he jumps up wide awake and sits up on the bed gesturing with his finger that Chris has to return to bed. “Come sit closer, honey. Two hot things in my bed. What is not to be happy about?” He takes one of the cups from Chris and takes a little sip of his coffee.   
“How did you sleep sweety? I slept like a log, I think. I had this beautiful awesome dream… and you were in it. Oh wait, that wasn’t a dream ...” he says with a laugh.  
“I love spoiling you, now that you're still here,, but hey, it's only coffee.” Chris chuckles as he puts down his cup and scoots closer to Darren, sitting right next to the other boy and leans his head on Darren's shoulder. He sighs a little as he mumbles,   
“I slept better then ever before, though I did wake up a tad too hot. You're like a freaking furnace!”  
“Yep. I’m hot, I know.” Darren replies without even blinking and puts his nose a little up in the air to accentuate his words even more. He puts his already empty cup on the bedside table and just takes Chris in his arms to lay even closer. After a few minutes just being there enjoying each other’s company Darren suddenly leaps out of bed and leaves the room without a word and without even caring or maybe remembering to put any clothes on.

He quickly makes a bathroom stop and brushes his teeth and while walking over to the kitchen he notices he’s not wearing anything. He chuckles a little but since he can’t do much about it now anyway, he finishes his plan to grab some dinner leftovers from last night and bagels and just head off to the bedroom again quickly.  
“You bring the coffee, me the breakfast.” he says, slowly walking towards the bed again. “Trust me, this stuff Joe, Lauren and Nathalie brought and cooked, tastes even better in the morning.”  
“Are you serious? Leftovers for breakfast?” Chris rolls his eyes as he looks at what Darren is holding “If you don't mind, I'll just take a bagel and my coffee thanks.” He crawls over to side of the bed and sits on his knees in front of Darren, “Just put that away for a moment.” He waits until Darren has put the stuff down on the sidetable and he's standing upright next to the bed again.   
“This first ...” he mumbles as he sits straighter, cupping Darren's cheek and kissing him sweet and slow. Chris playfully nips on Darren's lower lip before leaning back, looking at the other boy with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight grin.  
“Now we can have breakfast.” he announces and lets himself all but fall back on the bed.   
“Come on now Chris, at least try it. Just one bite, I swear it is marvelous!” He takes the fork and puts some food on, tangling it in front of Chris' mouth. It’s delicious like kissious!” he says laughing at his own not that funny joke. “Here, I’ll go first !” he puts the food in in his mouth while exaggerating everything to being the finest cuisine, then he moves another filled fork back tot Chris.  
“Nope,” Chris insists “I just need my coffee and that's all. You just go ahead!” He sets himself back, leaning against the headboard, his coffeecup already back in his hand and a bagel in the other. He keeps watching Darren eat his breakfast with a certain fondness that even he is surprised about. His eyes never leave the sight of Darren, a smile growing larger on his face and he can't help the content sigh leaving his mouth. His bagel is gone before he knows it and Darren is still eating his own dish, next to him but still too far if Chris has a say in it. So he crawls a little bit closer, thighs touching, his hand snaking around Darren's waist and he chuckles,   
“Aren't you done yet?”  
“Hmhm, almost.” Darren says while turning his head now looking into Chris' eyes. Their eyes lock on one another and he smiles as he says, “You want some, do you?”  
“Later maybe ...” Chris smirks as he quickly kisses Darren on the cheek and hops out of bed, going through some clothes on the ground to find his shirt. “You know what? Maybe you should just clear some space for me in you closet for the next days while I go and get some of my stuff. I'll probably be back in two hours tops ...”  
Darren sets the leftovers on the nightstand and looks a little questioning at Chris,  
“How much do you want ? You do realize this is going to take me more than two hours to clear out?” He smiles and adds after a pause, “No okay, seriously, it’ll be fine and dandy when you come back okay? No worries.”

Darren jumps out of bed, puts on the first pair of clean boxers he can find and walks towards the closet opening every door and drawer as he sighs, “Awfully big task!” Chris comes to stand behind him, and wraps his arms tightly around Darren's waist, hooking his chin over the boy's shoulder.  
“You suggested it.” he smiles against the skin of Darren's neck while he gives a little fleeting kiss.  
“Really, you don't have to do this, you know?”   
“Don’t be silly, of course I have to and actually need to.” He replies while leaning a little towards Chris. “It is time to say goodbye to some of this stuff and the rest will find a cosy new little place to stay. Maybe my Goofy and Mickey pyama’s are better off with someone else anyway.” Darren dives into his clothes and stuff letting out anh ooo or an aaah with every item.   
“But you hurry back okay? Drive safe!” He kisses Chris on the lips lingering in place just a little longer. Chris smiles before pecking Darren on the lips once more and turns around to find his shoes. As he puts them on and grabs his phone and car keys, he looks over his shoulder and adds,  
“Well, keep the Mickey pj's … I bet you look adorable in them.” Chris chuckles and then strides out of the door, out the apartment, down to get his car and drive home.  
“Keep Mickey, alright.” Darren says, not really taking in what it meant just going through his stuff to find more stuff. At last he just goes to grab a big bag to throw some stuff away and takes everything out of two drawers and half his hangers as he mumbles to himself, “This should do it.”  
He didn’t really want to spend a lot more time on it until he sees a few photos sticking out of a book. He finds a whole pile of photoalbums and pulls all of them out and about around him on the floor. He sits there a very long time until it gets a little chilly and he decides to put some more clothes on and move his stuff to the couch in the livingroom.

It's already nearly three hours later when Chris finally parks his car back up at Darren's place. He quickly exits his car and grabs his large suitcase out of the trunk and walks up to the door, his heart fluttering at the idea of really staying with Darren for the next days. So he rings the doorbell, and waits for Darren to buzz him in so he can walk up to his floor. It's takes a few minutes for the door to open, enough to make his smile falter a little at the thought of Darren maybe changing his mind and when it finally opens, he pushes inside and walks up the stairs with a bit of a worried feeling. He hesitates for a moment as he strolls towards the door, which is already standing slightly ajar. Breathing in deep, he pushes the door open and walks inside, finding Darren in the livingroom, surrounded by what looks like albums and loose pictures, scattered around him. Chris lets his suitcase drop next to him, smiling shyly at Darren now looking up at him.   
“So, ….” he softly speaks, “I'm home?”   
Darren looks up smiling and when he sees Chris with the suitcase it only just hits him how Chris had to bring this bag in and wait this whole time. “Oh Sorry, I’m so sorry. I was so into my stuff here ...” He rushes over and quickly takes the suitcase, puts it in the bedroom and rushes back over to Chris taking him in his arms. He smiles beautifully saying, “Yes, welcome home baby. I love the sound of that.” He kisses the other boy gently, then takes his hand and drags him down on the floor with him, excited as a little kid showing a picture him and his brother. Chris lets himself be dragged down next to Darren and eyes the pictures around them.   
“What on earth are you doing?” His eyes fall on a picture of a little boy, curly haired and big eyes looking up at the camera. It's unmistakably Darren who's sitting cross legged, streaks of paint on his face and arms holding up a picture.  
“That's you right?” Chris takes the picture in his hands and looks at it with a fond smile, “You were so cute as a little boy.”  
“Why thank you, mr Colfer. So very kind of you!” he says playfully while putting his hand on Chris' knee and already starts to look at other pictures.“I just found all these while making room for your stuff. I couldn’t help but just take all of them with me. They were actually calling me, you know. ' _Darrreennn look at me_ ' they said. Oh look, my mom and dad on their honeymoon. Oh and there is Theresa! Chris look at this one.” Darren just starts taking random pictures and almost puts them in Chris lap all together. “Djeesss my college years…bad .. bad.” he makes funny faces and covers his eyes faking shame. Chris tries to follow Darren's constant shoving pictures in his hands and laughs a little at the images he's seeing now in front of him.

“Oh I remember this one! That was after the premiere of your first show right?” Chris holds up the picture to Darren with a wide smile, “I was there, and you were so drunk! You hardly were able to stand on your feet ...” Darren just stares at Chris for a minute letting the words sink in.   
“You were really there?” he asks with big wondering eyes. “That is totally awesome. Wish we would have met that night. We didn’t meet or … did we?” he asks a little shy now because of thinking he might just not remember if they had met that night or not.  
“Well,” Chris starts, shaking his head with the memory of that night, “We kinda did. You walked right into me when you were stepping outside for a moment, cursing like a sailor and apologizing for bumping into me at the same time. But I didn't even expect you to remember, given the state you were in.”  
Darren actually does turn all kinds of red at that point. “Well, I still want to apologise again. For being so utterly drunk I ‘d bump into you and for cursing of course. Fuck shame, we didn’t meet properly that night.” his eyes are fixed on Chris’ now as he adds, “So did you see the second show as well? And … I almost don't dare asking, did we bump into each other again by any chance?”  
“Well, I don't know if you remember, but I told you when we first went out for coffee that I was in one of the drama groups you took under your wing in your last year.” He shrugs and adds hesitantly, “But I hardly said anything back then. I guess I was just that quiet guy who no one really noticed ...” Darren just drops his head in shame and leans over to Chris, though not looking at him anymore.   
“God I’m such a douche now and again. I really don’t remember a lot of stuff. I’m just not in this world sometimes, living in a fucking parallel universe. I must have been somewhere out there, can’t think of any other reason why I don’t remember you. You’re actually saying we’ve met twice already.” he sighs and puts his arms around Chris' waist, his head leaning against his chest.   
“Oh Chris, can you please forgive me?” he playfully starts pleading to be forgiven while pulling the other boy closer on to his lap. He looks up and stares in Chris” eyes as their gaze locks. “But I at least remembered your eyes.”  
“That must've been from me staring at you throughout the entire last semester of your last year in college ...” Chris chuckles lightly as he puts his arms around Darren's shoulders. “But honestly, don't feel bad about it, I was good at blending in and not stepping up into the spotlight back then. Unlike someone else here ...” he winks and leans in, giving fluttering kisses all over the boy's face until his lips capture Darren's in a sweet kiss. Darren kisses his boyfriend and then pulls back with a little sigh and smiles at him,  
“I’m pretty sure, I won’t ever not remember you ever again now. You are so awesome. This is so awesome.” He plants little kisses in between his words and then just takes the other boy in his arms for a cuddle. “Though I still don’t understand why someone like you would ever hide.”

Both boys just sit there for a few minutes, enjoying the embrace and the being so close to one another.   
“I can’t remember the last time being so comfortable with someone even in silences.” Darren whispers while stroking gently in Chris' hair with one hand while the other is on his back, making little circles. Chris sighs, resting his head on Darren's shoulder and nuzzling his neck,   
“I know right, I feel like I have no inhibitions when I'm around you, and it freaks me out actually. You are the first one I have that with.” He turns his face a little and his eyes focus on another picture of Darren, obviously one from his years of college, without losing contact with the other boy he reaches out and takes the picture. “And back then, I wasn't exactly the way I am now. I mean, not that I'm all too fond about being in the spotlight right now, then I just wanted to blend in and not be noticed … You know?”  
“Yes I do.” Darren says. “Can’t really relate though. I’ve always been kind of an attention seeker!” he says while laughing a little. “Guess both of us had our thing even back then.” Darren takes a look at the photo in Chris hand and chuckles,   
“Not really my best angle right? And Serena also looks fairly out of it. Do you remember her?”  
“Euhm, I don't really know actually. Should I?” Chris sits up a bit straighter, trying to think about the girl on the picture. “But really, I hardly knew the rest who were in my classes, so ...” He shrugs a little and looks at Darren with a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk around his lips, “I guess my focus was on someone else, even back then.”  
“So I actually was your college crush right?” he says teasing Chris a little. “No real reason for you to remember her I guess. Just thought you might. She had this amazing voice and I was always just trying to do stuff together to let it rub off on me. Still think that I’m an idiot for not noticing you back then though. Who knows where life would have brought us. Anyway … you're in my arms now. And I am not planning on changing that any time soon, you know. Not as long as you’ll have me anyway. And now just kiss me please?”   
Chris playfully punches Darren's upper arm, sticking out his tongue.   
“You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?” He cups Darren's cheek, hovering his thumb over his cheekbone, “But you're an idiot anyway, that's why I like you so much …” he softly speaks before leaning in and capturing the other boy's lips for a quick kiss, breaking away for a moment to murmur, “And I don't expect that's gonna change with me anytime either ...” He quickly kisses Darren again, immediately deepening the kiss while he wraps his arms around the guy's shoulders again. Darren lets out a little moan when Chris starts to give into the kiss a little more. He tightens the arm that was already on the other boy's back and pulls him even closer so there isn’t even an inch of space left between them. He twirls his tongue around and tries to capture Chris bottom lip between his lips sucking on it hard. Then he moves his lips a little and starts kissing towards Chris’ neck following his jawline and swiftly moving back up again taking a little breath in and capturing the other’s lips again, both their tongues now moving frantically. With his free hand he decides to try and feel some bare skin. Moving downwards and swiftly moving his hand underneath his shirt. Lips never unlocking, eyes sometimes open sometimes closed to feel his breathing and heart start race even faster. Not to mention the tension he starts to feel in his own pants. Chris breaks the kiss a little, his lips stil hovering over Darren's and whispers, “Quite eager, aren't we?” He rolls his hips a little, grinning before he kisses Darren a little dirtier again. Darren gasps and engages in the kiss immediately. Feeling Chris move on his lap makes him feel all tingly throughout is whole body. Feeling the movement just entices his own lust and his caresses become more and more frantic. Leaving Chris' lips for a minute and going with his tongue on his neck again, he breaths and stops for a second, whispering,  
“You don’t want me to?”  
“Always ...” Chris whispers low in Darren's ear, playfully biting his earlobe in the process. “I want to do as much and as many things as possible with you before you leave.” he sighs against the other boy's neck. He lets his hands roam from Darren's neck, down over his shoulders to the other boy's hips, slipping his fingers slowly underneath the hem Darren's shirt, scrunching it up until his hands still on the guy's stomach. He can feel the goosebumps under his own fingertips and shivers just in reaction to it. Chris sits up straighter, looking directly into Darren's hazel eyes and smiles, speaking barely audible, “I can't believe you're real ...”

Darren gazes back in his eyes and slowly starts taking his own shirt off.  
“All this is very real.” he replies in a soft voice. “Trust me.” He pulls Chris in for another kiss and murmurs, “Let’s sit ... couch.” Both stand up but before settling on the couch, Darren pulls at the hem of Chris' shirt gesturing him he wants it off.   
“Too many clothes.” he mumbles and pulls the shirt over Chris head throwing it away somewhere. “So gorgeous!” he sighs in between looking at Chris and kissing him frantically again. Their kisses becoming more demanding by the minute, “Chris would you … erm .. Fuck!” Darren’s clear on what he wants but he can’t seem to form the words.  
“Pants off.” he silently almost begs, looking in Chris’ eyes, probably letting the other boy guess that there is more he wants to ask him.  
“Bossy ...” Chris mumbles as his hands move towards his own zipper, sliding it down and opening the button before he grabs Darren's waist and kisses him shortly. His hands slide from his waist to the waistband of his pants and hooking his thumb behind it. He nudges at Darren's hips to make him lift himself up for a little bit, and the moment the boy complies he pulls them down over his legs and feet, tossing them to the side. He makes quick work of his own pants as he stands up inbetween Darren's legs, and gently pushes against the other boy's shoulder manoeuvring Darren on his back on the couch while he hovers above him.   
“What do you want?” Chris breathes out against the skin of Darren's neck as he trails feather light kisses along his skin. He lifts his head, looking Chris straight in the eye and just tries to make his mind stop overthinking as he feels the need to let just tell him. _'Just say it for fuck’s sake!'_ he thinks to himself. He kisses Chris again on his lips and nose and c;ksed eyelids before pulling him very close and while trying to get a little grip on his breathing he just moans softly as he says.  
“Would you ... Oh fuck Chris, I need to ... Your mouth Chris, will you suck me?” Darren keeps planting kisses anywhere just not to look up at Chris, not that there is need for shame but he doesn’t want this to ruin the mood they are both in now by suddenly starting to get shy again. Darren has been thinking ever since their conversation earlier, about what else could be happening in bed between them and some of the things even thinking about it just turned him on. He know he wants more. He feels he needs more but right now this is what he really feels, wants to feel Chris' mouth on his now very hard cock.   
Chris stills for a moment, leaning back a little and almost whimpers at the mere sight of Darren underneath him, his pupils dilated with lust that they almost look black, and his lips slick and red from kissing. His eyes flicker between those two before he kisses him quickly again and then starts to trail open mouthed kisses down over Darren's adam's apple, his collarbones and halting on the other guy's chest. He experimentally licks and sucks at one of Darren's nipple, grinning against his skin as he can feel Darren buck up a bit and moan. He teases the little hard stud a little more before moving towards the other, flicking his tongue teasingly over it until his eyes move up to Darren's face. He sees the boy looking down at him and Darren's fingers slowly slide into the hair at the base of his neck. Chris winks at him as he releases the erect nipple and starts to move down, licking and kissing, every few inches sucking a little and leaving bright red marks.

“So fucking beautiful!” he mumbles against the skin of Darren's lower stomach before easing himself lower. He mouths over the fabric still covering Darren's cock, feeling him twitch underneath him and quickly gets rid of the boxers the guy is wearing. For just a moment Chris looks at Darren, from head to toe, his gaze stilling on his erection, long, thick and slightly curved. Chris can't keep his eyes off him and unconsciously licks his lips as he lowers himself again, immediately licking from the base to the head, before he eyes Darren for another second. Chris parts his lips as he wraps his fingers around the base and closes his mouth around Darren's erection, twirling his tongue around the head and moaning as he takes the guy's cock into his mouth until he reaches his own fingers. He sucks him gently and slowly almost teasingly, feeling his own erection strain against the fabric of his own boxershort. Darren moans loud and starts breathing even more heavily at the sight of Chris. He tries to control his hips but sometimes he subconsciously can’t help but move them towards the other boy. One hand still in Chris’ hair sometimes gentle and sometimes pulling it a little harder as he tries to find a rhythm. He sees and feels his cock so deep in the other boy's mouth, almost in his throat even that he just grasps the couch to be able to maintain himself from coming this very instant. This is a sensation for him never experienced before. Seen it but never felt it this intens. It might not be his first blow job but it’s the first time blowing his mind for sure. While Chris starts moving up and down more rapidly and has his fingers steady around the base of his cock Darren starts to feel he is already losing it here but doesn’t want it to be over yet. His breathing and the need for thrusting gets almost uncontrollable, “Fuck Chris, so fucking good …” he mutters and lets out a loud moan again moving his hips “Oh fuck sorry! Chris I … can’t hold this. But don’t want .. yet … Oh fuck!” he moans again. “Oh fuck Chris stop, just a little stop ...” he now almost drags the boy off him and pulls him back up. His eyes filled with lust, lock with those of Chris. No time to think he just blurts out, “I want you Chris. Fuck, I want you, … Now!”

Chris gasps for a moment, seeing the lust and determination into Darren's eyes and he surges forward, cradling his cheek with one hand and kissing Darren instantly, teeth clashing and tongues frantically twirling around each other. As he breaks the kiss, Chris looks into Darren's eyes again, making sure this is really something the other boy wants, “Are you sure you want to ...”   
He doesn't actually wait for a full response, the slight nod and the way Darren's eyes roam over him is enough to send him back down and kissing him frantically, grinding his hips down just once, causing them both to moan loudly into each other's mouths.   
“Fuck Darren,” Chris mumbles against the other's lips “I want you so badly … I want to feel you fill me up, … Fuck!” He pushes himself up from Darren, letting his hand trail over the other guy's chest and stomach until he stands up, winking down at the beautiful sight laying in front of him as he quietly says,  
“Come on ...” and reaches to take his hand. He quickly pulls Darren along with him to the bedroom, pausing just outside the room next to the doorframe to push him against the wall and to kiss him desperately, stopping with a groan after a few moments to pull the other boy towards the bed and Chris immediately turning towards his own suitcase. He quickly opens it, grabbing the small bottle of lube and a condom out of his vanity bag and turns to Darren again with a smirk.  
“Rule number one, always be prepared ...” he says, his voice gravely and low. As he stands in front of Darren again, between his legs, Chris cups his cheek and raises his head to look up at him,   
“As long as you're sure … Do you know what to do?” he says almost inaudible, “Did you ever do anything by yourself?” Just looking into the other boy's eyes, is enough for Chris to lose his breath. Here is Darren, that gorgeous boy he's always had a crush on but never thought he would ever have the opportunity to have in his arms, let alone do this, willing to give himself to Chris. Even if it is Darren who's on top, it's as big of a thing as the other way around, and Chris knows it all too well. Before Darren can even answer him, he sighs,  
“God, sweetheart, you are so gorgeous …” and he bends, leaning in close to kiss Darren sweetly before straightening up again as he feels his own erection growing even harder just by the thought of what is gonna happen.   
“Fuck,” Chris mumbles as his free hand cups his cock over his boxers, softly giving himself some pressure and friction through it.

Darren enjoys the kisses and feels his lust growing even more. He sees the other in front of him as hot for him as he is for the other. He feels so close to him and seeing him respond and hearing him talking just entices everything. He knows he is supposed to answer the questions but feels his throat being so raw he can hardly speak. He clears his throat and quietly says,  
“Yes, I really want to. I …” he hesitates a little but then just speaks his mind like he knows he can with Chris. “I love you. You are so fucking hot ... I want you, do it all with you, but ...” he lets out a little sigh while looking into the eyes of the boy standing before him  
“As far as your other question...” he swallows, “The answer is no. I haven’t got a clue what to do.” He leans back a little while his hands move around caressing his legs and thighs and finally reach Chris ass. “But guide me Chris, I want to learn ...” He takes in a little breath and then silently adds, “to please you.”  
Chris shivers at Darren's touch, flexing his muscles unconsciously when the boy's fingers gently rub over his ass.   
“Fuck Darren ...” he mumbles and pushes him down on the bed, “Back ...” he commands and nudges Darren's legs so he'll scoot back to lean against the headboard. As soon as he complies Chris quickly gets rid of his own boxers and crawls over the bed towards Darren with a chuckle, “This seems familiar.” he laughs quietly before he stills hovering over Darren's legs. Chris keeps his gaze locked with the guy underneath him and lowers himself so he's straddling him and experimentally moves his hips forward a little, making both of them gasp at the sudden friction between their erections.   
“You're still okay with this?” Chris asks quietly, “Sorry … I just have to ask.” he adds barely whispering. Darren pulls Chris in his arms and smothers his words with a kiss that could easily be called raw. He looks the other in the eyes and says,  
“Tell me what to do baby, just … tell me.” He starts a deep kiss again and moves over to Chris' neck, kissing and sucking so hard red marks are immediately visible. Panting rapidly Chris reaches his hand between them, and starts stroking Darren's erection slowly. He tips his head back a bit to grant the other boy more access as his free hand clutches at Darren's shoulder. With a groan he shifts back a bit, losing Darren's mouth on his skin and leans immediately forward to kiss the guy deep until his free hand blindly searches for the bottle of lube he dropped somewhere on the bed when they scooted up. He has to break the kiss to actually pick the bottle up and he looks into Darren's blazing hazel eyes.   
“I can do this to start with if you're more comfortable with that?” Chris breathes out clicking open the lube. “It's up to you?”  
“Yeah maybe, I don’t know.” Darren replies while looking at Chris. “But isn’t it better for you if I … if I do it? Fuck, I just want to experience all Chris, tell me what to do okay? Give me a chance here.”

“Oh babe, you can … I just thought it would be easier for you at your first time here.” Chris takes in a shuddering breath as he gives Darren another few firm strokes before he swings his legs off Darren and turns on his back, pulling the other guy half on top of him. “Fuck, just give me your hand.” He takes Darren's hand, and brings it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles softly before lowering it again and squirting some lube on Darren's fingertips. After Darren spreads it out over his fingertips a bit to warm it up, Chris guides his hand down, hovering over his perineum and just a bit further until Chris pushes one of Darren's fingertips against his hole, holding his breath for a moment.   
“Just … work it slowly, … you know, Fuck, you get my drift!” Chris pants letting go of Darren's hand. “Don't worry, I'll let you know when you need to do more ...” Darren obliges quickly and starts with slowly touching and takes it so slowly it is almost non movements and while looking at Chris he slightly moves his finger around and puts it in just a little   
“Chris is this okay? Fuck this is so hot.”  
“Yeah … “ Chris breathes out, “Just … more!” he adds and Darren complies, slowly moving his finger up to his knuckle and carefully pushing in and out. He works into Chris for a while longer til Chris starts to stroke his own cock lazily, almost whispering, “More Darren, one more … Please!” Darren pulls his indexfinger out and circles Chris' puckered hole a little, making it a bit slicker with the lube on his fingertips before he pushes two in slowly.   
“Aah, … Fuck!” Chris writhes as he plants his feet firm on the mattress, lifting up his hips a little with every push from Darren's fingers. With ragged breathing Chris tries to guide Darren, having difficulty forming his words at times,  
“Now find, … God, crook your fingers to the front, there's … Aaaaah Fuck yes!” he yells as Darren brushes his fingertips over his prostate, making Chris shiver from the intense bolt of electricity going through his entire body. “Just there, … Yes, sweetheart, you're so fucking great ...” Chris starts to slowly work himself up and down on Darren's fingers, who seems to find his way in working him open, as he scissors him. After another short while, Chris' breathing is getting even more heavy as his movements are starting to get more jerky too.   
“One more … please, now baby … I, fuck, I need you ...” Darren slowly retracts his fingers and looks at Chris, his hazel eyes blown wide and just staring at Chris panting and whimpering at the loss at the same time. Chris moves a hand from the sheets next to him to pull Darren up and captures his lips immediately, teeth clashing with the intensity of the kiss and as Darren lowers his hand and slowly pushes three fingers inside Chris, he whips his head back in his pillow and closes his eyes, grabbing the sheets next to him. Darren starts to get more sure about his movements and slides his finger in and around in a quick tempo, Chris moving his hips and fucking himself onto his fingers. It takes him a few attempts but Chris finally is able to steady his breathing a little to speak, his voice raspy and barely there,   
“Please, come … I need more, now … I can't … Ah,” he whimpers at the loss of Darren's fingers inside of him and rolls his head in his pillow for a moment. Panting heavily he rolls on his side, pulling Darren on his shoulder so he's laying next to him and slides a hand into the other guy's curls before he kisses him sweetly.   
“Go sit against the headboard, I'm gonna make you feel so good babe.” he licks Darren's lips and retreats to give the boy time and space to sit up a bit. As soon as Darren is seated comfortably, Chris straddles his hips and takes the condom out of its package, rolling it on Darren's length, “You are gonna feel so good inside me …” Chris breathes out against the other boy's lips as he takes the bottle of lube and coats his fingers generously. He quickly lubes Darren's cock up with a few firm strokes, revelling in the way Darren groans at his touch, and sits on his knees. Chris shifts his legs a bit, holding his hand behind him to find Darren's cock and lines him up against him. Slowly lowering himself, Chris can feel the pressure of Darren's erection against his hole for a moment before he slips in. The head is barely in and Chris stops to grab the headboard over Darren's shoulders. Feeling the sudden pressure on his cock, Darren groans loudly and takes a hold of Chris's hips, firm enough to be sure that there are gonna be bruises showing for the next few days. They lock eyes, and Darren can't help but say,   
“You're so beautiful like this, on me … It's so fucking surreal and h...” he gets cut off by Chris' tongue in his mouth frantically moving with his own, muffling the moan that comes as Chris lowers himself more on Darren's cock. He keeps moving down until Darren's completely sheeted inside of Chris, and he stays still for another few moments. Chris moves one hand from the headboard, slowly caressing Darren's jaw and neck before he slides his hand in his curls.  
“You okay?” he pants out, his whole body trembling. “Fuck you feel so good …”   
Darren can't really respond and huffs out some incoherent words,  
“Yeah … fuck, fine … Damn, you're ...”   
“Shh,” Chris shushes him, “Gonna move now ...” and he lifts himself on his knees a bit, slamming himself down on Darren again with a loud gasp from both boys.

Chris immediately builds up a rhythm, starting slow and languidly, to now more rapid and frantically, as he clutches his hands around Darren's shoulders and rests his forehead against the boy's shoulder. Darren wraps his arms around Chris' waist, bucking his hips up every time Chris moves down again, causing them both to tremble all over. Mumbling small, almost inaudible endearments against Chris' shoulder, Darren starts to move his hips up more frantically,   
“Fuck, I'm close babe, so close ...” He moves one hand from Chris' waist and manoeuvres it between them, taking Chris' cock in his hand and starts to stroke him in the rhythm Chris is fucking himself on Darren.  
“Oh, oh, god … Yes!” Chris all but growls in Darren's ear as he, with a few more slams down on Darren stills and clenches around him, coming all over their stomachs and Darren's fingers, exclaiming the other boy's name loudly. Feeling Chris tighten on his own erection it only takes Darren a few more before he holds himself closer around Chris' waist as he comes inside of him, panting heavily against Chris' skin. They both stay utterly still, shivering slightly, for a few moments before Chris lifts his head and cradles Darren's face between his hands, he leans in close, his lips brushing over the other guy's as he whispers,  
“Damn … I love you.” before he kisses him deeply again.   
“Love you.” Darren replies feeling completely and utterly out of it at the moment. He seems to be lost for words. “ I .. “ but nothing more actually coherent comes out at this moment. He leans into Chris again kissing him. He feels a little overwhelmed his mind is not racing but just blank which is really not like him at all and he gestures to want to lay down but can’t seem to actually move. He keeps his hands around Chris the whole time not wanting to let go of him or this feeling that is still kind of lingering inside en on his skin. He looks in Chris' eyes and just gazes at him. Keeping his eyes locked with Darren's, Chris shifts slightly, causing Darren to slip out of him and whimpers a bit at the loss as he closes his eyes for just a second. He opens them again, finding Darren still looking straight at him and chuckles a little. Chris quickly removes the condom and tosses it in a bin standing nearby the bed before he lowers himself next to Darren, one leg over Darren's and his hand splayed over the other boy's heart as Chris leans on an elbow staring down at the guy.  
“Are you okay?” he asks quietly, a grin playing on his lips, “I have to say, you are … amazing!”  
“I .. no Chris you. It was all you ...” Darren replies suddenly awakening from his gazing and trying to find words again. “This was .. beyond words. I never thought … Wow!” He starts to let go of all the words that were hidden for a few minutes.   
“ I have never ... ever felt anything like this. I never came so hard. You were so ... I mean are amazingly beautiful Chris.” He starts to laugh a little while with one hand touching the other boy's face and caressing his cheek softly. He sighs and then,  
“Awesome.” Immediately chuckling because of all the thoughts he has right now when a minute before nothing would be produced. “I’m so fucking tired right now and hungry but not willing to get up or eat or whatever.” His mind started racing again so he gazes over to Chris to find a bit of calmness again. His heart actually started racing all over again just thinking about what just had happened. When his eyes meet the beautiful blue ones he just smiles and sighs. The moment their eyes meet again, Chris leans in, out of Darren's touch and kisses his lips softly.  
“Stop trying to deflect … Sweetheart, you are utterly amazing and all kinds of wonderful, and gorgeous to top it off.” he winks at Darren as he smiles brightly. He lays his head on Darren's shoulder, giving him little kisses on his skin before nuzzling his neck.   
“I could use a nap, so what's more urgent, sleep or food?” he breathes out against the skin beneath his ear.  
“Okay, we were both awesome, I ‘ll settle for that.” Darren says while smiling and giving Chris a little kiss on his head as he puts his arms around him. “Sleep it is baby, I don’t think my legs would even cary me to the kitchen at this point.”  
A few minutes later both men were sound asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's our chapter 9 ... We hope you still like it!  
> Hopefully I'll be able to do the next one, next monday ...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this one.  
> And please leave a comment as always,  
> Can't thank you enough for those ever encouraging words! ♥


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later they were woken up by a ringing sound. Darren first thought it was the doorbell and tries to get up but with Chris still cuddled up to him he just couldn’t and wouldn’t. The sound came again and it appeared to be Chris' phone.  
“Honey .. baby?” he says, slightly caressing the boy in his arms. His phone starts ringing for a third time already and this could be important so he decides to try and reach over to the nightstand to try and get it, Chris is so sound asleep right now this doesn't even wake him. He grabs the phone and just when he wants to try to wake Chris again it starts ringing again. He sees a picture and the name of Ashley appear. Before he knows he's doing it he presses the button to answer it.   
“Hello ... Chris' phone.”  
"Euhm, Chris' phone? Who is this?" Ashley immediately asked, her voice obviously wary.   
“Darren." he just answers hearing here shaken up a little by the sudden voice she did not expect. “With whom do I have the pleasure?” he adds, knowing it must sound rather dorky.  
“Ah, so you're the ass who made Chris drop everything to spend a weekend with?” Ashley retorts with a snark, “Well, where's Chris, just tell him it's Ashley.”  
“That would be me indeed .. the ass." he replies laughing. "I' ve actually been trying to wake him up but he doesn't seem to want to do so ... Sooo Ashley, the woman guardian angel to my man right?” he says chuckling a little.  
“Your man huh?” Ashley asks, “And yeah, if you ever even think of hurting him or taking advantage of him, I promise you … I'll find you one way or another.”   
Darren is a little shaken up by this response and for a second doesn’t really have any answers.   
“I .. really don’t intend on doing any of these things. Point taken though “ he finally says.  
“I hope so ...” Ashley replies a bit less fierce, “Look, he's my best friend and I just don't want to see him hurt again okay? It's just that simple ...”  
“I get it. I really do. But he makes me really happy you know. I can only hope I can do the same for him. You are a great friend I can tell “he adds. “ I hope we meet in person some day soon and not to kick my ass I may hope.. he says trying to get the conversation a little more lightly  
“Well, the kicking your ass would be totally up to you ...” Ashley grins and continues,  
“But really, you do, I haven't seen or heard him smile as much as the last two weeks.” She pauses for a few seconds and adds, “You know what, just let him sleep, I'll call him tomorrow or something again. Just tell him I called okay?”  
"I will." Darren says, “Goodbye Ashley.”

Darren smiles while thinking over Ashley's last words. It is really nice to hear from someone else they see Chris being happier since they met. When he 'd just put down the phone he sees Chris starting te move around a little. Chris tightens his hold on Darren's waist and tries to snuggle even closer before he lifts his head and smiles,   
“Hi, I love waking up like this.”  
“Hey yourself.” Darren softly mutters into Chris' hair. He gives him a few kisses and tightens his arms around him even more. “I .. erhm ... You’ve just missed a call, from Ashley. I couldn’t seem to be able to wake you up so, I kinda met her a little now.” he blurts out because he did feel a tiny tad guilty of picking up the other boy's phone like that, so he just wanted to tell him immediately.  
“Huh?” Chris looks up to him in confusion. “What? My phone … Ashley?” Processing what Darren just told him he squints his eyes at the other boy and sits up, turning to look at him.  
“That's … I don't know, I don't go answering your phone for you either.” Chris says, sounding more annoyed with every word. “Why didn't you try to wake me harder, or just leave it?”  
“Chris, I’m sorry. It just kept on ringing. So I just took a look and saw who it was. I wouldn’t have taken ... no sorry, I mean I just shouldn't have taking it. But my curiosity just got the better of me.” He tries to take Chris' hands and looks in the other's eyes making a real sad face.   
“Please don’t be mad. Please. It ‘s just I wanted to talk to her about you know and well that really turned on me. She threatened to kick my ass twice so, I already got the message. Please forgive me?” he says more quietly now.   
Chris retreats his hands and slides them through his hair before draping them over his knees, resting his forehead against his arms. He sighs and mumbles,  
“I just don't like anyone else just answering my phone, or using it for that matter. I'm always scared someone will take adva....” he stops talking as he turns his face towards Darren, still looking at him with his big apologetic eyes. “It just annoys me, okay.”  
“Yes, I know. So stupid of me, you are right but please Chris I swear! I know I shouldn’t have and really won’t do it again. I know the moment I picked up it was really wrong but just couldn’t hang up on your friend now could I? Considering it was me, no harm was done. Please forgive me? Or…” Darren says with a mischievous smile, “We could fight a little more and then have makeup sex?” The moment he says it, Darren playfully puts both hands in front of his mouth as if he were shocked of what he just said.  
Chris just looks at Darren for another few moments before lifting his head and rolling his eyes. “Don't bet on it.” he replies, his voice a little distant. He turns completely and takes Darren's hand in his,   
“Look, I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm just annoyed and since I'm just awake that's an easy thing to do also.” He sighs and looks at their entwined hands before looking up into Darren's eyes, “So, she threatened to kick your ass?” he grins slightly “Good, that 's my girl. But that doesn't mean I'm not still not happy about it.”  
“Yes she did … twice. Ouch.” Darren says jumping up a little and smiling. He also looks at their hands and lets out a little sigh because he heard Chris isn’t really that mad anymore. _'But note to myself don’t mess with Chris after he has just woken up'_ he thinks to himself and grins a little.   
“How about some food now?” he says trying to turn things round a little. “Pizza?”  
“Yeah sure, whatever's fine by me.” Chris replies as he let's go of Darren's hand and drops himself back on the bed, one arm slung over his head on the pillow and the other reaching for his phone.  
“You choose, just don't order any ansjovis.”

Darren jumps off the bed and leaves Chris. He can sense he can better give him some space now. He quickly grabs his phone and orders a few pizza’s and afterwards takes a shower. All freshly washed he comes out of the bathroom only a few minutes later and settles himself on the couch with his guitar just strumming it absentmindedly. Chris can hear Darren leaving the bathroom as he's sending a text message to Ashley, and sighs, dropping his phone on the nightstand and looking up at the ceiling for a few more minutes.  
“You suck!” Chris exclaims to himself before he sits up and jumps out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and is already exiting the bathroom a short while later. Walking inside the bedroom again he takes a pair of sweatpants out of his suitcase and a plain black tshirt and quickly dresses himself. Soon, Chris is going through the hallway and stops in the doorframe leading to the livingroom. Darren is sitting on the couch, softly playing his guitar and Chris just stares at him. He pinches the bridge of his nose as he scowls himself inwardly, _'Colfer you really suck, he didn't mean anything by it …'_ Shaking his head slightly, he quietly walks up to the couch and stops right behind Darren. He looks down at the guy and slowly leans in wrapping his arms around the boy, and nuzzling the back of his neck.  
“I'm sorry ...” he murmurs against Darren's skin.  
“Oh hey, no really it’s okay, I shouldn’t have …” Darren replies while leaning his head backwards to look at Chris. “Come sit with me?” he softly says to the other boy. Chris lets go of Darren's shoulders and rounds the couch, settling himself right besides the other boy and lays his arm on the backrest, his hand softly sliding to Darren's neck and playing with the curls at his neckline.  
“No it really isn't okay, I just shouldn't have reacted like that … not with you.” Chris sighs and looks down to his free hand, now fidgetting with the hem of his shirt. “Though I am kinda glad you already talked with Ash. Makes the first time you two meet a lot easier since you probably won't get to listen to her threatening you again.”   
Darren starts laughing. “I am actually glad about that too you know. I think I would be scared shitless if she said those things to me in person.” He says still laughing out loud. “No really, she sounds cool and she is a good friend that much is true.” He adds. But.. you know what. Let’ s not let it ruin the rest of our evening okay? Let’s forget about it. I won’t invade your privacy like that again. Because that is still what it was.” Darren gives Chris a little peck on the nose and starts playing some random chords again on his guitar looking over at Chris with a smile on his face, just so happy both of them being there and at the foresight of having him with him for the next two weeks.  
Then the bell rings and both shout at the same time. “Pizza!” They were actually both very hungry by now, so took action immediately. Darren got the door and Chris set the table. In a few minutes they were sitting in front one another eating in silence and just enjoying each other’s company.   
_'I really could get used to this very quickly.'_ Darren thinks to himself. _'Means I’m gonna miss it even more when I leave. No Darren!'_ he reprimanded himself. _'Happy thoughts .. happy thoughts.'_ He look over at Chris while taking another slice of his pepperoni pizza and stuffing almost half of it entirely in his mouth.

“Oh yeah. I was meaning to ask you. If your schedule allows you this week, I want to ask you to come see me play on Thursday. I have a gig that night in The goblet.”  
“Really Darren?” Chris asks as he cocks an eyebrow at Darren chewing, “You couldn't take a bigger bite?” He chuckles a little, and takes another bite of his pizza too.   
“Well,” Chris finally replies with a smile, “I'm not sure when filming is gonna be done that day, but of course I'll be there. I'd love to finally see you perform for real.”  
“Sorry.” Darren says trying to swallow the last bits. “I’m just very hungry. I have worked up quite an appetite today!” he adds with a little smirk. “But hey ...” Darren pouts, “what do you mean with for real? Was my song for you not real maybe?” Chris shakes his head but smiles nonetheless,  
"Of course that was real ... Now stop that pouting, you're much cuter when you smile." he winks at the other boy and adds, "I just mean, seeing you perform for a live audience that isn't in a karaoke bar."  
“I get it, I get it!” Darren replies. “Really hope you can make it and if you want, you can always bring Ashley along or something. Joey and maybe a few others will be there too. So tell me, what does your week look like? And one other thing, tell me a little about what your are filming these days? Any great lovesongs maybe? he asks smiling.  
Chris shrugs, “Filming everyday, except for friday if I'm right. So that might come in handy. But well, I'm not really supposed to say much about it, you know … in case it gets leaked. Especially now with what's going on with the storyline. But I won't be singing much, just one duet. And it's gonna be so much fun, I just know it will be ...” Chris' mind wanders off for a moment, thinking about the script for next week, as he absentmindedly takes a few bites of his pizza which is already getting colder.  
“I will patiently wait with all the other fangirls for this then.” Darren says while laughing. “You do know I’ve seen about every episode and read everything there is to read now?” Chris almost drops his pizza on his plate again as he looks up to Darren, startled out of his thoughts,  
“You what? Really? No …” he laughs “You're kidding me! Don't tell me you're one of those fangirls too?”  
“Well Duh! I think I'm entitled to but still prefer fanboy though.” he says winking at Chris. "You won't tell me anything so, I'll have get my info somewhere. So how about that new love interest of Kurt?” Darren says teasingly.

“God!” Chris buries his face in his hands for a second and then starts to laugh, “Well, okay … oblivious as always.” He looks at Darren, contemplating his next words for a few seconds. “Ah, you know … You're not gonna get anything leaked right. You know _“When I get you alone”_ from Robin Thicke? We're filming that tomorrow, though I'm not really singing in it.”  
“Nice one!” Darren almost yells. “I love that song. And no, offcourse I won’t tell. My lips, tumblr, twitter and facebook are sealed!” he says laughing loudly. “My inner fanboy is all butterflies right now, you know.” he says while winking at Chris. Darren had revealed him being a bit of fanboy already but it was the first time admitting to the other boy at what extend.  
“It would be like you to have a tumblr and all,” Chris laughs “I on the other hand, try to avoid it, though I have to admit … I've been through it on some occasions. I guess I should be flattered by what my fans write and post on there, but still, sometimes …” He shrugs and shakes his head slightly, “I'll just stay with twitter and that's it. That's sometimes crazy enough.”  
“Yeah sure but twitter doesn’t really have any good fanfics and you know it.” he winks again at the other boy. Darren smiles a little knowing he shouldn’t put any more pressure on Chris about the show and all. It must be hard enough for him as it is to keep silent to the whole world. Still a little voice in the back of his head started something. _‘why Darren are you getting jealous?'_ he thinks to himself, immediately trying to get the little voice out. As soon as they finish their meal Darren stands up to put the dishes in the sink and lets the water flow over it to start washing them.  
“So what would you like to do now babe?” he asks while looking over his shoulder. Chris starts to grin as he looks Darren up and down,  
“Well, I'd say you … but I guess that would be a bit much right?” He stands up and walks over to Darren, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, resting his cheek against his shoulder. “So … I don't know.”  
Darren actually feels his cheeks turn a little red hearing Chris say that although he doesn’t really know why it should. He is totally not uncomfortable with anything, somewhat to his own surprise he must say.   
“Who knows what the nights still has to offer baby?” he says while tilting his head a little to touch the other boy's face with his. He quickly finishes the last plate and turns around taking Chris in his arms and kissing him gently. Their fingers entwine and he breaks the kiss,   
“Let’s watch a movie.” he says as drags Chris with him to the couch. Chris lets himself fall on the couch and grins,  
“Now I'm more curious as to what this night exactly will offer, but okay … What do you suggest?”  
Darren grinns and let’s out a little sigh, “Oh you’ll see… you’ll be amazed I’m sure.” He walks over to put in the dvd of beauty and the beast and takes a Disney blanket from next to the couch, cuddling up against Chris. He puts his arm over him, resting on the other boy's waist and tugs him as close as possible.  
“I can't believe you actually own a Disney blanket? Okay, I really like watching Disney movies but how old are you? Five?” Chris asks as he snuggles in close to Darren, resting his head just below his shoulder, hearing the boy's heart beat faintly underneath his ear. “You are unbelievable ...” he mumbles, smiling fondly, as the movie starts.  
“Don’t you dare laugh with my blanky!” Darren says pouting. “I got it for my birthday from one of my biggest fans and it will stay with me forever.” He adds with a little smile trying to sound all insulted at Chris words. He pokes at Chris' side a little and then adds, “Shush now.” He caresses the other boy and actually tries to watch him while the movie starts. He lets go of a little sigh of contentment again.

During the movie Darren joins in with every song, mimicking the voices and all and by the time the movie ends, he is on the verge of standing on his coffeetable to sing. He lets himself fall down on the couch again though, feeling a bit out of breath with the whole performance. He lies down and rest his head on Chris' lap while staring up at him for a while, smiling so utterly happy and high on life.   
Looking down at the guy laying in his lap, Chris smiles and lets his fingertips trace Darren's jawline, down over his pulsepoint on his neck and up again. He sighs as he locks gazes with him and lets his other hand rest on the skin above Darren's heart.   
“You're such a dork, with your disney songs.” he mumbles with a grin, “But at least now I can say you're my dork.” A little lost for words Darren just keeps looking at Chris enjoying the touch of his hand and gazing in the other boy's beautiful eyes.   
“I love you Chris” he sighs. “I .. never thought anything like this could be possible. Ever. I’m honoured to be your dork.” He adds that playfully while lifting his head a little and pushing himself upwards to sit up straight eyes still locked on each other. Chris doesn't let his fingertips fall from Darren's face and traces from his jaw to his lips, slowly touching them as his eyes flicker between the boy's eyes and his mouth. He leans in closer, sliding his hand to the boy's neck, breath ghosting over Darren's lips as he replies barely audible,   
“I love you too, my dork.” he grins a little as he closes the little distance there still is between them and his lips touch Darren's softly, parting the other boy's lips with his as he licks inside Darren's mouth. Not letting the kiss last too long, he backs up a little, watching Darren with a smile as he sees him chasing Chris' lips with his own for a second before he opens his eyes again.  
“Don’t stop.” Darren mutters and looks at Chris watching him with this little smile on his face. “Just don’t stop.” he says and his eyes turn a little fierce. He leans over and starts kissing Chris almost desperately. He didn’t want to but his emotions just got the better of him. He keeps kissing Chris while the tears start to build up. He gasps for a little breath and then just lets the tears come out.   
“I’ m sorry … I’m probably just tired or … No fuck, I just don’t know how I am gonna do the New York thing without you. I try so hard to not think about it. I just ...” Darren jumps off the couch and runs into the kitchen. He grabs himself a beer and downs it in one go. Not the most clever thing to do but this is what feels right at this moment. _‘I know, I shouldn’t ...'_ but yet he takes another and drinks it equally as fast while he lets the tears run down his cheeks.

Chris watches Darren run into the kitchen for a moment, surprised by his sudden demeanor and when finally his senses kick in he jumps up from the couch and rushes into the kitchen watching Darren put down a bottle next to an already empty one. Darren's standing with his back to him, and Chris slowly walks up to him, laying his hands on Darren's shoulders. He gently coaxes the boy to turn around, and when he hesitantly does Chris immediately wraps his arms around Darren's shoulders, holding him tightly for a few moments before he leans back a bit. Seeing the tears still running down Darren's cheeks, Chris' eyes start to fill also and he swallows a few times, willing his own tears not to fall.  
“Oh sweetheart,” Chris whispers as he cups the boy's cheeks, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Don't cry, please ...” He kisses him gently but short before looking back into Darren's eyes. “Baby, it's gonna be okay, really. I know we will both have a hard time without each other, but I'm gonna come over as often as I can. And we'll skype and call everyday.” Chris pulls Darren in another hug, feeling Darren cling on the back of his shirt as he does exactly the same. Darren buries his face in the crook of his neck, and Chris can feel the tears already dampen his collar, as he kisses the top of the boy's curls and holds him even tighter.   
“You're gonna do so great in New York and I'm gonna be so proud of you. Fuck, I already love you so much … and I'm gonna miss you so badly, but one way or the other, we'll work it out how we'll do it all.” He starts rubbing Darren's back, his fingertips slowly caressing the skin underneath the hem of his shirt as he keeps kissing the other boy's curls and temple.  
“Don't cry … please?” he murmurs as his own tears start to fall, unable to hold them back as Chris swallows trying to push back the lump that formed in his throat. “I love you ...”, it's barely a whisper and he closes his eyes, resting his chin on the top of Darren's curls. Darren just keeps standing there for numerous minutes and let’s out all the tears he didn’t even know were there. He had tried so hard not to think about the future times ahead that it all just cought up with him. He never felt anything remotely like this. He was always hopping on and off any plane flying to wherever his work took him. Sure he missed his friends, family and even girlfriend of the past but never has he been reluctant to leave. Until now and it made him feel so overwhelmed that sometimes he was also thinking this were to be a good thing for them. They would be together for the next few weeks making the most of every little time they had. His mind starts to come back, the tears are slowly stopping but he keeps his arms tight around Chris and doesn't even think of letting go just yet. “ I love you to baby” he mutters. “I’m sorry … I …”  
“Don't apologize, sweetie” Chris speaks softly, “I know ...” Chris smiles just a little, feeling Darren still clutching around him as he keeps stroking the other boy's back.   
“I told you, we'll be okay ...”  
“Uhu, we will, I know we will.” Darren replies now leaning backwards to look at Chris. “Oh hey, now I’ve even made you cry, didn't I?” He asks with a little hesitance in his voice feeling guilty about it. “And yes, you will certainly have to come to NY offcourse and skype and stuff. But still it is gonna suck big time.”

He now slowly lets his grip loosen on the other boy and finds some courage to even take a little step backwards taking Chris hand in his fingers entwining automatically.  
“Uhuh, I know ...” Chris sniffs a little, wiping his tear marks away with his now free hand. “Don't worry, I can't stand to see you cry and well, honestly, I dread the day you're leaving too you know. I just wish I could come along, … So saying it sucks is a bit of an understatement if you ask me.”  
Darren let’s out a little smile while looking at Chris.   
“We ‘ll make it work. We have to!” Darren exclaims “And for the next few weeks, I’ll just have to keep you as close as possible.” he adds while taking Chris in his arms again, very slowly leaning into him gaze locked on the other boy's eyes and slowly starting a chaste kiss. Leaning back out of the kiss, Chris grins a little,  
“That won't be a problem ...” he says softly before sliding his hand up into Darren's hair, his other laying firmly on the boy's hip. “... at all.” Chris adds, his voice low and husky, before capturing Darren's lips again. Sweet and soft at first, but getting more demanding with the second. After a time of the kiss getting more heated, Chris leans back and just stares at Darren for a couple of moments until his breathing calms down.  
“I don't what it is with you, you make me feel like a fucking 16 year old whenever you touch or even look at me.”  
Darren lets go of a little moan when Chris backs out of the kiss. He looks the other in the eyes and when hearing his words he giggles a little. “I’m just that irresistible huh?” he winks and chuckles softly, “Even your hormones agree by making you my horny little devil. But 16 was a good age, don’t you think?” And he gives a mischievous look at the boy in his arms engaging in another kiss, planting his lips hard on those of Chris with just enough force to open the other's lips so he can slip his tongue in. Slowing down the kiss for a minute he explores around with his tongue to end off licking Chris lip and gently biting it before attacking his mouth again.   
“Chris you are so fucking gorgeous.” he moans.  
“Hmhm,” Chris mumbles against Darren's lips, “now is better, so much better than then. I'll show you just how much of a horny little devil you make me ...” He pushes himself closer to Darren, slotting their hips together as he backs Darren up against the counter, latching his lips on the other guy's neck and slowly sucking and gently biting down. Chris grins against Darren's skin as he breathes out,   
“I love leaving marks on you … call me possessive but I don't care!” and continues his path over his pulsepoint down to Darren's collar.  
“Please, don’t care … I’ m yours baby.” Darren moans hard, “and that’s hot.” he mumbles. He can feel his cock grow in his sweatpants and as the other boy has not much fabric hiding that he is already hard too, it turns him on even more. “Fuck .. Chris, what do you do to me? I’m …”   
He grabs the other man's lips with his own and puts one hand in his hair while with the other going underneath his shirt as he desperately feels the need to feel Chris warm body. He now gently tangles his fingers in the other boys hair and tugs a little before he deepens the kiss, again tongues frantically moving around.

A moan escaping his throat, Chris lowers his hands over Darren's back, as he stops kissing the boy for a second, cupping his ass and lifting him up the counter, crotches still pressed together. He trails his lips over Darren's jaw to his neck just below his ear and whispers,  
“You're so fucking hot like this ...” and grazes his teeth over Darren's earlobe, eliciting another moan from the boy. Chris' hands hover over the hem of Darren's shirt before he tugs it up, wordlessly demanding the other boy to lift his arms, and pulls it over Darren's head, dropping it next to them on the counter. He takes a moment to just stare at the boy in front of him, lips slightly redder, his pupils full blown making his eyes appear nearly completely black and it sends a shiver down his own spine. Chris lets his hand travel from Darren's shoulders down his chest and stopping on the well defined muscles of his stomach.  
“You know … scratch that 16 year old feeling, this is definitely only nc-17.” he says rolling his hips a little, groaning himself because of the friction it causes him. Darren moans at the touch and then grins at Chris' words.  
“So like you to mention something so obviously fanfic related. You don’t have any idea of the things I read there…” he says in low voice and a mischievous look in his eye. He grabs Chris' hair again as he gazes at the other boy’s hand on his body. He pulls him closer now making sure there is enough friction between both their groins and repeats this movement a couple of times his eyes never leaving those of Chris. He takes some time to look at his face and suddenly feels so confident seeing that Chris likes what he is seeing so much. He pushes the other boy back a little and starts taking of his tshirt. His hands also hovering all over the skin of his beautiful soft chest and stomach. He lowers his hands and without a doubt puts his hand in Chris trousers immediately noticing the lack of underwear. He gasps and lets out a groan, eyes still fixated on the other he starts stroking Chris' cock while pushing himself onto the other man to give himself some friction as well. Chris closes his eyes the moment Darren closes his fingers around his arousal. He drops his head a bit, pressing his forehead against the boy's shoulder and groans loudly.  
“Fuck … yeah.” he mumbles underneath his breath. He moves his hips a bit, thrusting into Darren's hand slowly as he lifts his head again, gazing right into the other's eyes. Chris lowers his hands over Darren's stomach, one sliding over his side to cup his ass again and kneading gently while the other cups the guy's obvious erection over the fabric of his sweatpants. He immediately leans back in, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance once more as a particular turn of Darren's wrist over the head of his cock causes Chris to almost growl in pleasure into the other's mouth. Panting heavily, Chris leans out of the kiss and smirks,   
“God, you should see yourself, the things I want to do to you … trust me, your fanfics can't compete with that.” he says before licking his way back into Darren's mouth. Darren gasps and eagerly responds to the kiss. He feels Chris' hands on his ass and cock and the friction he gets from it makes him groan again.   
“Go for it.” he says still kissing the other boy. He slows down the strokes on Chris’ cock and with his other hand tugs the other boys hair again. “I mean it, I ‘m yours ...” he says in a deep dark voice. “Fuck so hot.” he mumbles, leaning back out of the kiss as he increases the pressure with his hand and movement with his hips at the same time.

“Damn, babe … You can't just randomly say things like that.” Chris growls and thrusts his hips a bit faster into Darren's touch. He lets his hand slide underneath the waistband of Darren's sweatpants, letting his fingertips hover over the naked skin. Slowly he starts tracing one of his fingers down to the center, lingering there for a few moments as he stills his own movements when he realizes what he's doing and pulls his hand out of Darren's pants. He looks up at Darren, his eyes wide with anticipation of the other boy's reaction, as he mumbles, “I'm sorry … I just … fuck, sorry ...”  
“What? Hey … Chris, what?” Darren looks at Chris and misses the touch at the sudden withdrawal of Chris' hands. He leans in to kiss Chris and quietly says, “I trust you, baby. I trust you.” His kisses are becoming more desperate as he adds, “Just ... I’ll let you know if something is not yet... I … You told me to just do what feels right so...” Darren quickly plants another kiss on his lips before he looks in Chris' eyes, still filled with lust and anticipation, “Or is something wrong? Babe?”  
“No … well, yes,” Chris quietly replies “There's nothing wrong and you certainly didn't do anything wrong.” he sighs and hesitates a moment before he continues, “I just, … I wasn't thinking when I went there.” He lets his hand rest on Darren's waist, squeezing it a little, “You just drive me crazy, you know that?”  
“You do the same thing to me Chris but hey just ... I meant what I said. I trust you, just .. come here?” He kisses him and says, “I didn’t object when you went there right? So .. I trust you, please you trust me too! I’ll let you know okay? I promise, I just want … You. It’s as simple as that! And now just shut me up please, okay?”  
“Yeah … I can do that ...” Chris whispers as he locks his lips with Darren again, letting both his hands now slide to the boy's ass and lifting him up from the counter. At the questioning sound Darren makes, Chris grins as he let his tongue trail a line over his neck to his ear.

“Bed … so much better.” he breathes out against Darren's skin before gently biting his earlobe, and slowly lets him slide onto his own feet. Chris walks backwards out of the kitchen, hooking his index finger into the waistband of Darren's pants and pulling him along with him. Rounding the corner in the hallway, Chris pushes Darren against the wall, grinding their hips together as he kisses him passionately. Groaning into the kiss Darren lets his hands wander to Chris' ass, keeping him in place as he breaks away to trail openmouthed kisses along Chris' jawline and onto his neck.  
Chris rolls his hips slightly, feeling their cocks lined up against each other through the thin fabric of both boys' sweatpants as his breathing gets heavier. He takes a step back back, causing Darren to lose contact with his skin and smirks at the small whimper escaping the other boy's mouth.  
“Fuck, you're eager, aren't you?” he says barely audible as he pulls Darren into the bedroom, nearly pushing him on the bed. Without wasting any time, Chris is on his knees, pulling off Darren's pants, his eyes lingering on the thick cock of the boy and he licks his lips.   
“You're so gorgeous ...” he mutters as he plants small kisses on Darren's leg, starting at his knees and moving up to his inner thighs until he's reaching the guy's arousal.  
“So fucking beautiful ...” he pants as he lets his tongue trace the vein on the underside of Darren's cock, before swirling around the head and releasing him again with a slight grin. He looks up at the guy through his eyelashes and nods towards the nightstand where the bottle of lube is still from before. Chris sits up on his knees as Darren scoots up on the bed, rolling over to take the lube from the nightstand. Seeing the guy laying on his stomach, Chris' heart starts beating even faster as he notices the muscles in his ass and legs flex and he can't resist but run his hands over his thighs as he shuffles between Darren's legs. One hand leaning next to Darren on the bed, Chris lets his other hand trail over his ass, his side and up over his arm and shoulder as he lowers himself on the boy. Slowly he kisses Darren's neck, down over his shoulderblades and his back, alternating between kissing and sucking a little, leaving soft pink marks behind. Licking a trail from Darren's lower back to his neck again, he breathes out against the boy's neck, feeling him shiver and making himself shiver in response.   
“Just say it when you want me to stop okay?” Darren shivers this time is one of many mixed emotions. Pleasure undoubtedly being the strongest one, yet also a little nerves added if he were to be honest to himself. Nevertheless he just nods and says, “I promise.”  
“Okay sweetheart, I'm gonna make you feel so good … I promise.” Chris whispers as he straddles Darren's thighs and lifts himself on his knees. He kisses the boy's shoulderblades once more as his hands linger over his waist and he coaxes Darren to turn around again. Darren turns underneath him and their eyes lock instantly, Chris smiling softly at the boy underneath him. He cradles Darren's cheek, softly running his thumb over his cheekbone as he leans in and captures his lips for just a moment.  
“... You'll see.” he adds quietly, his breath ghosting over Darren's parted lips before he starts trailing his mouth down Darren's body, blindly taking the lube out of Darren's hand. Chris pays equal attention to each of Darren's nipples, the nubs peaking and hard under his tongue as he licks and sucks on them before travelling further down his stomach. He dips his tongue for a moment into Darren's bellybutton, earning him a whimper and Darren squirming a little and he grins against the boy's skin. “So ticklish … I can work with that.”  
“Oh no …” Darren replies playing scared, “You found a weak spot there ...” More words can’t seem to be formed at that point he just looks down at Chris and lets his hand move to the boy's hair just in need of the touch, his other hand playing with the sheets. Chris closes his eyes momentarily, leaning into Darren's touch and hums happily.

“Not for now though ...” he teases Darren as he opens his eyes again and plants a few openmouthed kisses on the boy's lower abdomen before leaning up. Chris rests his weight on one elbow as he clicks open the bottle and pours an amount of lube on his fingers, coating them while warming it up. With a glance into Darren's eyes, Chris lowers himself, immediately taking Darren's erection into his mouth as far as he can and moans around him at the feeling of the weight on his tongue. Slowly going up and down Darren's cock, tongue swirling around the head with every up movement, Chris lets his fingertips move down, softly rubbing his puckered hole.   
He steadies his other hand on the base of Darren's erection before looking up at the boy, meanwhile slowly increasing some pressure on his fingertips below.  
At this point Darren doesn’t play with the sheets but grabs, even claws them. The heat of Chris' mouth on his cock was a sensation for him that already had happened before but nevertheless one he won’t probably ever not shiver for. His whole body responded to it making him literally feel tingling in the tip of he toes. When he felt Chris entering his fingertip the shivers multiplied. It felt a little awkward at first but not at all unpleasant. He wanted to look at Chris to reassure him everything was okay but couldn’t immediately find the strength to lift his head up after a few seconds he did look and met Chris' eyes.   
“Hot! Fuck so …” He says, his voice raspy and dark. “God Yes, Chris … Yes!”  
“Shh, baby …” Chris smiles before taking his cock back into his mouth at the same time he pushes his finger further in, stilling it for a moment as he moans at the feeling of Darren clenching a bit around his finger. Licking along Darren's length, Chris looks up again when he starts to move his finger around a little, “Relax, try to relax sweetheart.” he says soothingly to Darren before going down on his erection again.   
A short while after, Darren is squirming underneath him, his hips at times moving up from the mattress and Chris has to release his hold on his cock to hold his hips still. Feeling Darren's squirms, Chris gently adds another finger, slightly thrusting them in and turning until Darren arches up from the bed when Chris slowly rubs his prostate. Moving his fingers slowly but steadily in and out of Darren, making sure he carresses the little nub inside, Chris withdraws his arm from Darren's hip and takes his cock even further in his mouth, swallowing around him as he can feel the head in the back of his throat.  
“Fuck!” Darren exclaims, just when he thought this could not get any more intens. He just can’t think and just feels his whole body in a state of ecstasy. “Baby, I … Chris oh, fuck Chris!” is all Darren manages to almost shout out. Chris would smile at the way Darren is completely coming undone if he could, but he just keeps bobbing his head up and down, letting Darren slightly fuck him in his mouth as he increases the amount of pressure he puts on the boys prostate, alternating with his fingers pushing in and out. He can feel Darren tremble and squirm and he knows the boy won't really hold on that much longer.  
“Chris, I ... no, I ...” Darren feels he can’t maintain himself much longer in this. He feels his whole body tense and tries to tell Chris “Can’t… I … Oh fuck, I ‘m coming Chris!” He grabs hold of the sheets and shifts his head to bite down in the pillow next to him. Chris pulls out his fingers and swallows around Darren's cock as he spills into his throat. He works Darren gently through his orgasm and let's his mouth slip off the moment he knows it must get oversensitive for him. He wipes the excessive lube of his fingers on the sheet next to him before he crawls over Darren, his own erection throbbing almost painfully with the lack of relief. With a groan he captures Darren's mouth with his, swirling his tongue around Darren's making sure he can taste himself. As he leans up he looks at the boy underneath him through his eyelashes,  
“You taste awesome ...”

Darren lies still catching his breath and tries to calm down his heart pace which at this point most suddenly is doing overtime. He can feel Chris lying on top of him and most certainly feels his erection against him. He tries to at least open his eyes a little to look in the other boy's eyes.  
“I do?” He asks a little shyly, “Oh, I see … I do." he says licking his tongue around a little in his own mouth. “Another few first ones for me here.” he says smiling. Chris doesn't really answer, he just keeps looking at Darren still underneath him and bites his lower lip.   
“Fuck Darren ...” he almost chokes out as he unconsciously rolls his hips down against Darren's hip. This time Darren feels like he’s suddenly waking up or something as he feels Chris' hard cock against his hip.   
“Oh babe,” he shifts so they lay next to each other again and he quickly trails his hand downwards and gently takes Chris' arousal in his hand. He lays in closer and kisses him deeply while moving his hand up and down trying to create as much friction as possible and have as much body contact as possible. He moves a little trailing kisses on Chris neck and swiftly down leading a trail of kisses over his chest to his stomach until he lays right next to Chris’ cock. “Hmm.” he murmurs and gives little licks while still moving his hand on a regular base giving a little more tension now and then. Chris arches his back with a loud moan, knowing all too well he is not going to last long. He can already feel the heat coiling inside him and feeling Darren's tongue on him only increases the feeling. Chris' hand slide into Darren's curls, tugging them slightly as he lays his free arm over his eyes.  
“Fuck, fuck … I'm gonna ...” he pants as he comes harder than he has before, practically seeing stars behind his eyelids and his heart beating frantically. The moment he comes down a little from his high, Chris tugs on Darren's shoulder, gently forcing him to come up next to him again. He turns to his side, sliding his arm over Darren's waist and tugging him closer,   
“You want to know something?” he whispers smiling, “I love you ...”   
“Love you more.” Darren replies with a radiant smile looking at the boy in his arms so content and happy.   
“You are incredible, Chris. So fucking hot, I ... wow.” he searches for his words a little and then adds. “The things you do to me, how you make me feel. Really never before … Awesome. Totally awesome!”  
“You're making me blush,” Chris smiles shyly up at Darren, “Even after all we just did ...”   
He chuckles a little as he yawns and hears Darren speak softly, “I don’t know about you but I am exhausted, let’s sleep okay?” Darren leans over to the nightstand to set his alarm for the next morning, while Chris does the same, and quickly moves in closer on Chris again. Taking him in his arms spooning him. Both of them still smelling of lust and sex and sweat but neither caring about this right now.   
“Night night, baby.” Darren silently whispers in Chris' ear and gives him a little kiss. Before his head hits the pillow again he almost sleeps and Chris just tightens his grip on Darren's arm around his waist as he mumbles,   
“Night Darren.”, his own eyes falling shut immediately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright our lovely readers ...   
> I'm putting this chapter up now, seeing I haven't been able to the passed few  
> mondays. Sorry for that delay, but life kinda got in the way. Normally the next one will be up the 23d. 
> 
> Okay, I hope you enjoy this one,   
> and please, keep the comments coming!   
> We love and appreciate them and you reading this immensly!  
> ♥


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up on monday was hard for both boys, not really willing to leave the other's arms until with a sigh from both of them Chris rolls out of bed to head of to take a shower while Darren made a quick breakfast. Going off to work with a kiss, a silent promise of more for later that night, has them both going through their workday with a smile on their faces. Though the promises of later mostly consist of just lazily making out in bed before they fall asleep in each other's arms, and waking up the same way as the day before. It is great though, being able to go to work, knowing the other eventually will be there when they return. Chris making his usual remark “Honey, I'm home” and Darren cracking up with it every day in return. It's a stupid little thing, but Chris always feels his heart flutter at the domesticity of it.  
And then it's thursday, Chris wakes up with a shock, grabbing his phone to check the time and notices he missed his alarm. Glancing to his side, Darren is still fast asleep next to him and he shakes the boy's shoulder, trying to wake him. When Darren looks up to him with half asleep eyes, he rushes out of bed while shouting over his shoulder,  
“Get up, I need to leave … Damn, I can't believe I didn't hear my alarm!”   
So now it's noon, and Chris is sitting at the lunch table near the studio he's filming at with the rest of his friends of the cast, and smiling fondly at his phone every time it buzzes. Darren sending him little texts during the day is also one of those things that make his stomach fill with butterflies.

“ _ **Okay, gotta go now. I'll probably be done around 8 pm. So I'll see you tonight … xxx C”**_

“ _**I’m looking forward to playing for you baby. Bringing anyone? Reservation for the best table in the house you see .. Damn need to rehearse some stuff again. See you xxD”**_

Darren sends the text while rushing over to finish his set list. He is actually a little nervous about tonight because of Chris being there. He never really bothers with rehearsing or preparing a lot but this night is different. He wants it to be perfect. He already knows the songs he is gonna play and starts writing it all down with a big marker and starts finding all his stuff he needs to take with him. Then he takes a quick shower and even gets a little worked up about what he is going to wear. He chuckles to himself about it but he usually never fusses about all these things. He decides with a black pair of jeans and a green shirt. The one Chris compliments him about every time he wears it so that should be a good choice. A few hours later he takes all the stuff he needs and leaves to be real early so he can relax when everything is set in order. When he arrives in the pub there is no one in there yet, except for the manager and some barstaff. He greets everyone as he has regularly played there. When everything is set he asks for some food and a beer and relaxes a little playing with his phone and texting his friends and Chris.

It's already 8.45 pm as Chris hurries to his car, happy that he already laid out his other clothes at Darren's as a precaution in case filming ran late. He quickly rushes to the other boy's home and as soon as he slams the door shut, runs to the bathroom to take a shower. All in all it takes him less than 30 minutes to get ready and out of the door again, on his way to where Darren is playing tonight. He's meeting Ashley there, and he's kind of nervous about how she will act when she finally meets Darren. He's already texted her three times today to tell her to act nice, and though she reassured him she would, he isn't all that sure of it.   
Chris walks into the pub, looking around trying to find either Darren or Ashley, a little out of breath. He startles a bit when he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around. He gets immediately enwrapped in a hug and smiles broadly,  
“Hi Ash ...” he laughs and returns the hug.  
“Finally I get to see you. Do you know how long it's been?” Ashley exclaims, acting offended but unable to keep up as she starts to smile wide at the same time.  
“I was already planning on coming to snatch you away from your loverboy and tell him a piece of my mind.”  
“Ashley!” Chris rolls his eyes, “Behave will you? I don't want you to scare him even more than you already did with your phone call.” His eyes scan the room but he can't seem to locate Darren just yet as Ashley hooks her arm in his and says,  
“Come on, let's find that guy of yours. I'm dying to meet him.”  
“Don’t need to go anywhere to find him .. he ‘s right here.” A voice calls out from right behind Chris. He saw him coming in a minute earlier and was already on his way when he saw him being dragged in a hug by Ashley. Ashley is the first to turn, and as soon as Chris has turned completely, she holds him close to her while looking at Darren with a suspicious glare.  
“So you're 'The Guy'? Hmm, you're shorter than I expected you to be.”   
“Ash!” Chris hisses at his friend, “Behave!”  
“Shush Colfer, I will … Doesn't mean I can't say what I think.” Ashley states matter of factly with a wide smile to Chris before turning back at Darren, the same expression on her face as before.  
“Yup. Hobbit size, I know.” He replies with a bright smile. “Nice to meet you Ashley, I’m so glad you’re here. Both of you.” He adds and feels a little unease as how to greet Chris at this very instant. For one he is attached to the woman in a grip he couldn’t get out if he wanted and secondly, he hasn’t actually had to meet in such a crowd like this.

Chris notices the insecurity on Darren's face and tugs a little on Ashley's arm, pulling his arm out of her vice like grip, rolling his eyes at the woman when she looks at him questioningly. He turns his attention at Darren and takes a step towards him, reaching out and taking the other boy's hand, entwining their fingers. He leans in and kisses him chastely on the corner of his mouth. Before he pulls back he whispers, his breath ghosting over Darren's lips,   
“Missed you today ...” He pulls back with a wink, holding on to Darren's hand, “So, where do you expect us to sit?”  
Darren smiles and replies, “Well, best seats in the house as I promised. I expect Joe is already saving the seat next to him. Come follow me.” He takes both to a table in the middle of the room, not entirely in front of the stage but with good view nevertheless. Joe, Lauren, Nathalie are already seated there. Joey just comes back from the bar with his hands full of beers, handing one over to Darren and placing the rest of them on the table.  
“Sorry, I really can’t stay because I’m actually running a little late already. He squeezes Chris hand and gives him another wink while smiling. And then adds to everyone,  
“So here I go guys, see you after the set.” Darren feels the nerves really starting to get to him right now but he knows they will disappear as soon as he starts playing. He is very happy to have Chris and Ashley there. It might sound strange but Chris introducing him to one of his friends makes it all just a little more real.  
“Hey guys!” Chris practically beams at Darren's friends, “This is Ashley, my closest friend.” he says nodding towards Ashley. “And this bunch is Joey, Lauren, Nathalie and Joe,” he introduces them to his best friend. Ashley waves in general and smiles,   
“So … you're the tiny guy's friends? Nice to meet you all.” Chris sighs exasperatedly rolling his eyes once more, he has a feeling he'll be doing that a lot this evening, as he pulls Ashley down in the seat next to him when he sits next to Joe. Everybody breaks out in conversation again after Ash asks Chris what he wants to drink and heads over to the bar.  
“So ...” Joe asks, laying his arm on the backrest of the chair behind Chris “What have you two been up to the last few days. We've hardly seen our boy.” The moment Chris wants to answer, Ashley comes back, setting two glasses of wine on the table in front of them and giving Joe a wary look. Chris just laughs at Ashley's expression when Darren comes on stage.

Darren sets up behind the piano and just starts off quickly with welcoming the audience.   
“Hi everybody, my name is Darren Criss. Thank you all for coming. I will do my best to sing some songs tonight and actually remember all my lyrics but if I stuff up ... well, don’t say you haven’t been warned.”  
He starts of with sort of a medley of a few of his favored Disney songs before saying something again. He backs out from behind the piano and takes his guitar seating himself a barstool.   
“This next song is brand new. I wrote it in one morning while having a great flair of inspiration.” He can’t help but look at Chris for a moment while adding. “I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.” and he starts playing.   
_'Say .. wasn’t that a funny day.'  
_ Chris watches Darren intently while he sings this song, unable to keep the grin off his face. His gaze fixed on the boy singing in front of him, knowing what exactly that particular song means to both of them, makes his surroundings disappear momentarily. His mind going back to that morning, Chris can't tear his eyes away from Darren. Trying very hard not to stare all the time but keeping the entire audience in on this, becomes very hard on Darren with Chris looking at him so directly . He doesn’t actually care and keeps his gaze fixed on the other as much as possible. Seeing Chris' reaction to the song, Darren feels his performance of tonight will end without any nerves whatsoever. He takes a little peek at his friends now and again who are all actually also staring but more at Chris then him.   
When the last notes of the song are gone he just smiles at Chris again before breaking his stare and gets ready for his next song. Chris can feel his cheeks getting red as he notices the stares from the people sitting around him, and he ducks his head down for a moment until he feels a nudge against his shoulder. Turning to Joe he looks at him questioningly,  
“No need to blush Chris, we all see the way he looks at you! It actually gives me a toothache … And well, that's Darren for you, serenading you in front of a packed pub.” Chris' grin returns on his face hearing this and he turns back to watch Darren perform, squeezing Ashley's hand who's taken it in hers during their song as he can feel her eyes and smile on him. Darren plays the rest of the first half of his set and then announces it is time for a little break.

He gets down from the stage and makes his way to his friends' table, getting held up by some people in the bar who compliment him or ask him stuff about his songs. Normally he takes his time to talk to everyone but tonight he tries, as polite as possible, to thank them and get to Chris.   
“Hey guys. Oh god, sorry for all my fuck ups again!” he says smiling but knowing almost all of the people there know all too well this is just one of Darren’s things. The moment Darren is standing nearby Chris, he is about to say something when Ashley starts,  
“You my man, have an amazing voice!” She smiles at Darren as she adds and looks at him from top to toe, “And I can see why my boo here is so infatuated by you … I mean, serenading him in front of everybody. Bold move ...”  
“Ashley ...” Chris pokes her arm a little, almost whining, “Just … Ugh, never mind.” He smiles up at Darren, “You were awesome!” and mouths right after 'love you'.  
“ Thanks guys.” Darren replies feeling relieved about the approval of the best friend. “Well, what can I say … He brings out the best in me.” He says to Ashley and then quickly looks directly at Chris. He squeezes his shoulder and smiles at him leaning in to talk into his ear,   
“Me too baby, glad you liked it.” He stands up again leaving his hand on the back of Chris' chair to keep contact without making anything too obvious. It’s difficult for him to not just be able to kiss him and hold him after all this time they have spent together. Joey and Nathalie join him to talk about the show and Lauren returns with beers and wine for everyone. She hands the wine to Ashley and Chris before she gives the beers to all the others. Everyone starts talking, Darren’s hand not leaving the chair and gently stroking the boy's back with his thumb. Chris can't help but sneak a glance at Darren once in a while, smiling sweetly at the other boy as Ashley just sits there quietly for a moment, looking at Chris and Darren while she sips from her glass. She leans in after a little while, close to Chris' ear and says,  
“You know, I think I was wrong before. I might have jumped to some conclusions ...” Chris turns his gaze towards Ashley with a fond smile as she goes on, “It's like that guy, Joe was it, said, the way he looks at you with those heart eyes … No one is that good of an actor.” Ashley shrugs a little, seeing the smile on Chris' face, “As long as he remembers what I told him.” she adds with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
“Thank you ...” Chris replies barely audible and takes her hand in his, squeezing it slightly before both of them turn back to the others and join the conversation going on.   
About ten minutes later Darren leans in on Chris again softly saying as he looks the other intensely in the eyes for only a few seconds, “I’m so glad you are here. See you later, baby.”

He goes off and climbs the stage again, going through the rest of his set just like before, sometimes staring at Chris and most of the time just really enjoying himself. Being on stage is one of the things he enjoys most because of the close contact with the audience and just loves playing music and is happy to be able to do this for a living. Although he likes acting music will still be his first love. After the set, he goes off to the table again and is happy to see Joe doing a bar run so he can quickly grab the chair and sit next to Chris. Chris looks over at Darren now, pouting a little but not really able to hide a smile either, as he says,   
“Hey, I was quite enjoying my time with Joe you know?”  
“Oh sorry ...” Darren says smiling at the other boy. “I ‘ll leave you two when he gets back.” he winks at him, “But till he gets back, you’re mine.” he softly says looking at the other boy while taking a sip of his beer.  
“I am, aren't I?” Chris quietly asks, smiling at Darren as he leans in a little after looking around the room for a moment. His free hand slowly reaches to Darren's and takes his hand, entwining their fingers and carressing the boy's knuckles with his thumb. “Is this okay for you?”  
“What? Are you serious? Offcourse it is. It were entirely up to me .. mmm.” Darren adds with a little twinkle in his eyes. “But let’s not get in the papers just yet, I was thinking and that is why keeping a little private seemed like the best idea to me.” He knows he’s rambling again but the buzz of the performance, a few beers and Chris being there and holding his hand, no boundaries to him speaking his mind freely.  
“I don't really think there are a bunch of paparazzi behind me to capture my every move, but yeah ...” Chris shrugs as he glances down at their hands and leans in a little closer,  
“Well, I guess we can make it up later ...” he grins with a twinkle in his eyes before sitting back and taking another sip of his wine. He glances over at Ashley for a moment, finding her in an animatedly conversation with Lauren and Joey, happy they're all getting along.  
“Now, if you'll excuse me ...” Chris adds as he releases his hold on Darren's hand and puts down his glass. He stands up, quickly trying to locate the restrooms and with a nod he heads off.

Darren lets go of a little smile and waits just a few minutes looking at his friends all being busy talking with each other, he says something about going to get something he left backstage and leaves them . Near the restrooms he searches for Chris to find him standing in the hallway. He gestures and points at a door announcing _‘private’_ , indicating that it is the little dressingroom the bar has for the artists to change and put their stuff. No one sees them walking in there so as soon as the door closes Darren pulls Chris very close in his arms engaging in a kiss immediately. He backs out of the kiss for a minute looking at Chris and says,  
“This was long overdue, it was pure agony out there.” he winks and smiles brightly.  
“Hmhm, less talking, more of this ...” Chris mumbles as he closes the gap between them again and captures Darren's mouth with his. It isn't until they need to break the kiss, gasping a bit for air, that Chris watches Darren for a moment before speaking again,  
“You really were amazing tonight. And to hear you sing that song again … You took my breath away.” Chris chuckles a little, “Wow, that sounds cheesy.”  
“You're in luck, I like cheesy.” Darren chuckles “But thank you, I wasn’t really sure though whether I should or not, but just seeing you look at me like that. It was awesome. You are awesome.” He leans back into a kiss and puts his hand on the back of Chris' neck to keep him close. He plays with the hairs in there while his other hand goes to the other boy's back. Darren deepens the kiss again, tongues swirling and getting more frantic. When he leans back after a while he can’t help but let go of a giggle, “Well, this feels like 16 again.”  
“So you made a habit of sneaking into private rooms with other guys back then? If only I'd known in college.” Chris smirks and looks at Darren through his eyelashes. “I would've pulled you into one of the janitor's closet in an instant.” Still smiling he closes his eyes, leaning into Darren's touch on his back and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, splaying his hands out on his lower back. The smile suddenly falls from Chris' face as he opens his eyes again, remembering how little time they actually still have together before Darren leaves.   
Laughing at Chris’ words, Darren says, “I bet you would’ve. And I’m sure I would have loved it if you had.” He enjoys the feeling of Chris' hands on his back while he keeps playing with Chris' hair en slowly letting his fingers run through.  
“Hey what’s wrong? “ he asks when he sees Chris smile fade. Chris just bites his lower lip, not really meeting Darren's gaze.   
“Don't worry … I don't want to ruin your night.” he answers eventually, a smile on his lips though it's obvious it's not completely heartfelt.   
“You can tell me anything, baby. You're here so my evening can't be ruined. But euhm ... don't keep anything from me okay? You' ll drive me nuts, you know well enough how my mind works by now, don't you?” He tries to lighten things up a little but feels worried nevertheless. "No freaking without speaking remember.” and he puts both his hands on Chris' cheeks and goes for a little featherlike kiss on the other boy's lips.

A more genuine smile forms on Chris' lips as he leans his forehead against Darren's, closing his eyes momentarily, and sighs,  
“I know, I know … I promise I won't freak out or anything, it's just …” Chris swallows as he leans back a bit to look at the other guy properly, “I already miss holding and kissing you for a day, and soon you'll leave … And I know what I said to you before, but I guess it kind of sunk in at this moment.” Darren sighs hearing Chris’ words, he takes him in an even tighter embrace and sighs again.   
“I so know what you mean honey. It hardly ever leaves my mind you know. But hey, we still don’ t even know if I won’t get written off in like a week or so.” Chris rests his head on Darren's shoulder and snorts a little when he hears the guy's words,   
“Yeah, like you will be written off … They're all gonna love you!” He sighs against Darren's skin, immediately followed by small nips and kisses in his neck. “And I know you know … But that's why I initially didn't want to say anything.”  
“Well it’s only actual distance between us right? There is nothing stopping us from overcoming that. I mean, at the risk of cheesiness ...” He takes Chris' hand and puts it on his chest right above his heart. “You are here all the time though and I mean that. It’s gonna be hard but when your with me everything will work out fine.”  
“You always know what to say don't you ...” Chris smiles as he shakes his head a little, “But you're right. And it's not like I'm not going to come over at all ...”  
“We will definitely have very interesting get togethers when we do get to see each other.” Darren replies and holds his arms even tighter around the other boy staring into his eyes.  
“Oh,” Chris breaths in shaky as his gaze locks with Darren's, “I'm sure we will ...” and unconsciously licks his lips as his eyes flicker between the other guy's mouth and eyes. “We can't stay here too long you know, the other's will get suspicious.”  
“Suspicious of what exactly?” Darren replies laughing “Not that each and everyone of them isn’t already thinking were getting it on right here.” he adds winking at Chris. “But you are right and seeing we are going home together tonight anyway. I think I can share you with Joe for a little while longer now.” he playfully tells Chris and gives him another kiss before opening the door, sticking his head out first and telling him coast is clear.  
“We aren't in a spy movie Darren, we don't really need to make sure of that.” Chris laughs as he follows Darren back out of the hallway into the pub and going straight back to their friends.

As they approach their table Ashley booms over the other's voices,  
“Well there you are? Nice of you two to come back to us … And by the looks of it, you had a good time too?” Chris punches Ashley's shoulder playfully as he takes his seat next to her again and rolls his eyes,  
“You really think this little time is enough for me? You know me better than that Ash.”  
“Well,” Darren winks at Ashley, “I did ...”  
“Ha, see … Your boy can't stop beaming, you don't fool me!” Ashley nudges Chris and smiles broadly at Darren, “Tell me, details ...”  
“Ashley!” Chris scowls, “No!” He turns to Darren and squints his eyes at him, “Don't you dare make something up just to be in her good book!”   
With a fake offended pout Darren sighs and shrugs, “Sorry Ashley …”  
“I can't believe it, you're already letting him tell you what you can or can't … I expected more of you Darren” Before Darren can react to Ashley, Chris coughs and says,  
“Excuse me, 'Him' is still sitting in between you two.”  
“Aw honey,” Ashley cooes, “I know … You know I love you right?”  
“Yeah yeah,” Chris answers haughtily but a fond smile follows immediately after.   
The night goes on like that, playful bantering amongst all of them, and when it's already around 2 am and Chris is more than tipsy, both boys stumble out of the club with each an arm linked with Ashley, after saying goodnight to Darren's friends who decided to stay a bit longer. Outside they say their goodbyes and both Darren and Chris wait until Ashley is in her car before they walk towards Chris' car.  
“You know, I don't normally drink this much. I usually keep it with my Diet Coke, you have a bad influence on me mister!”  
“Wow there, I didn’t actually got you more then two glasses of wine, if I recall correctly.” Darren replies, playing like he's offended by the accusation.  
“But Ashley ...” Darren smiles thinking about the conversations they had last night. “Man, she is just so amazing. I really get it why she is your best friend. She really knows you very well too doesn’t she? She is awesome really, I never met anyone like her, I must say. And to say I was so scared of her.”  
“Yeah, she is … but trust me, be afraid of her if anything should happen between us ...” Chris mumbles as he takes out his car keys out of his pants. He hands them to Darren with a smile,  
“Here, you drive ...”  
“Wow, okay … Will never happen.” Darren replies while he takes the keys and opens the car door for Chris. “There you go, sir.” He says smiling and walks around and while getting in he is singing and whistling a tune.

They arrive at Darren’s place after a while and again Darren scoots out of seat to open the door for Chris offering his hand letting their fingers entwine naturally.  
“Aren't you the perfect gentleman tonight?” Chris teases Darren as they walk up the stairs to Darren's floor.   
“My parent’s taught me well.” he replies smiling. “Good manners are very important, Darren” he says making a little woman’s voice. “Open doors , always smile and be polite. That’s the way I was raised Mr. Colfer.” He adds with a little giggle.  
“Now that actually is creepy, the way you can imitate that voice.” Chris chuckles as he waits for Darren to open the door. Going inside, Chris doesn't even hesitate and just walks straight to the bedroom, not really looking back if Darren is following him or not. He quickly walks into the bathroom, taking care of himself and soon he's out again, strolling into the bedroom with a smile on his face. Within a matter of minutes Chris' clothes are off and he almost crawls into the bed, laying on his side and pulls up the cover to his chin.  
“ 'm tired.” he mumbles as he notices Darren coming into the bedroom too, hurriedly getting rid of his clothes, and Chris reaches out a hand to beckon him, “Come here ...” He pulls the other guy immediately close to him, spooning Darren, as soon as he's in the bed and hums happily against Darren's skin. “Night ...”

  
Although Chris doesn't actually need to be anywhere today, he can't stay in bed any longer since he heard Darren pull the door closed behind him. So he gets up, takes a quick shower before heading over to the kitchen, and makes himself a cup of coffee. Some of the pictures from days earlier are still laying around on the coffee table, ready for Darren to put them together but where he didn't get a chance to do yet. As he takes a seat on the couch his gaze fall on a particular picture of Darren as a boy, around the age of 10 Chris assumes, and he starts to smile, an idea starting to form in his head for this weekend. He quickly takes his phone and starts to text.

“ _ **Are you free tomorrow, the entire day and evening? xxx C”**_

He puts his phone back down and goes into the bedroom, taking out his laptop and starts working a bit on his manuscript, waiting for an answer and grinning broadly.

“ _**I am now! Xx D”**_ Darren quickly replies after seeing the text Chris had sent him. He smiles and then turns back to the reading of the script. The reading didn’t actually start on time as they decided to work on the songs first. Darren’s sudden flood of inspiration had made all starkids very curious so all the songs were played and finetuned first. They kept working and then went out to grab a quick bite to eat. Joey sits at the table with Darren alone for the first time this day and he can’t really hold his thoughts to himself now.   
“So, I guess you guys are actually quite serious?” he asks while taking a large piece of pizza they decided to share. “I mean, he’s great and all, I really like him you know.” Darren looks at his friend and lets out a big sigh.   
“He really is great, isn’t he? Okay, that sounded cheesy, I know but it’s like for the first in my life I actually really .. well, love someone. I mean apart from you guys offcourse. You know my other relationships, maybe they weren’t bad but certainly not this good either, you know?” He sighs again and takes a sip of his drink. “We ‘re just … I mean, I’m leaving next week you know and as much as I love my career finally getting a green light again, I just ... I hope we make it you know?”  
Joey just looks at him and actually feels he is staring at him. He had never seen Darren like this. This guy always head in the clouds and stumbling happily through his life but never quite like this. “Well, if it’s meant to be, it’ll be, right? Seeing we are being cheesy I can add this one.” Joey says laughing. “I’m just glad to see you so happy man! And now tell me, what did he text you earlier that made you smile so hard?”   
Darren starts laughing, “Well actually, it was just an invitation for a date but I have to make myself available whole day and night. I can’t imagine what he’s up to?” he adds with a nervous smile.   
“Well you dragged him along with us and all so, serves you right for him to get you a little nervous now!” Joey laughs, “I want details on Sunday okay? Especially the ‘ _good_ ’ ones!” Both men start laughing.   
“Sure thing. Want pictures too?”Darren replies, sending both of them in another fit of laughter. When a few other starkids join them the subject changes, not all of them are actually in on the situation and Darren would like to keep it this way for a while, especially because a lot of the group are actually very big fans of the show Chris is working on.

Chris has been writing on his manuscript for the last few hours only taking a break to grab some lunch and take a little walk in the park nearby around noon. But now when he glances at the clock, he notices it's already almost 6.30 pm and as if on queue his stomach growls softly. He's not sure when Darren is gonna get home, but gets up to rummage in the fridge anyway, trying to find something suitable to prepare. Thankfully there is enough in it so he starts taking out what he needs to make dinner. It's an easy recipe and within a short time, he puts the cheesy chicken casserole in the oven and takes a seat on the couch while turning on the tv. Fifteen minutes later, he's in the middle of watching a show he never even saw before when he hears the key turn in the door.  
“Hi honey, I’m home.” Darren says walking in smiling. “Wow, something smells great here! Are you cooking?” He walks towards the couch and sits next to Chris, leaning over to give him a kiss. “I missed you today really ...” he says while looking in his eyes.  
“Hi ...” Chris gazes up at Darren, “Yes, I am, it'll be done in about 10 minutes.” He takes the other boy's hand and entwines their fingers. “And really?” he asks with a sly smile.  
“Yes really.” Darren smiles at him, leaning back in for an even deeper and much longer kiss to show just how much he had. When they break he just leans back on the couch, head in Chris' lap.  
“Everyone made very clear that I should say hi to you, by the way and they all hope you might be there next time. Now this is over, I have one other thing to ask. You have made me very intrigued with your text message you know. But I’m already guessing you aren’t going to tell me anything right?”   
Chris absentmindedly starts playing with Darren's curls as he looks down at him with a smirk,  
“Nope, you'll see tomorrow. Now up, I have to go check on dinner.” he nudges Darren's shoulder so he can actually get up. “By the way, there will be plenty of next times I'll get to see them, but right now it's just us.”  
“You read my mind, baby.” Darren says while sitting up. “But I couldn’t actually tell them that now could I?” he chuckles. “I don’t know what you're cooking but I’m starving and it smells wonderful.” he says while getting up and starting to set the table and taking a beer and diet coke out of the fridge. “So just to be prepared, what should I wear tomorrow? “ he asks, trying to sound not too obviously curious.  
“Damn, I didn't think about that.” Chris mumbles as he takes the casserole out of the oven and places it on the table. “Well,” he says, looking Darren up and down for a moment, “Just normal clothes, nothing too dressed up but something comfortable.” He starts to fill up the plates and takes a seat, “And that's all you're getting out of me.” he winks at Darren and begins to eat.  
Darren pouts and says,   
“Good try though, right? Aargh, I don’t like surprises.” but immediately after saying this he adds, “That is so not true actually, I love them. So I promise to not hassle you again about it and try to be a good patient little boy now.” He has his first bite and immediately lets out a moan and with his mouth still half full he compliments his boyfriend, “Wow Chris, this is amazing!”   
He finishes his entire plate and takes seconds very quickly, “I am gonna fire Nathalie, you can keep my key and come keep me alive from now on.” he says, thinking out loud and smiling while still enjoying every bite he takes.  
“Patience isn't your best virtue sweetheart.” Chris winks as he takes his last bite before putting down his fork. “And well, that is exactly what I plan to do.”   
Darren looks at Chris smiling while feeling a little redness coming up. He didn’t realize he said it out loud until now.   
“Promise?” He asks while he takes a little sip of his beer and gets up taking his plate into the kitchen.

He starts running the water and clears the rest of the plates and stuff on the table.   
“Really, thank you very much Chris, this was really amazing. Now you sit, okay? I’ll do the dishes and join you soon. The cook never cleans, right?”  
“Don't be silly,” Chris softly speaks as he momentarily wraps his arms around Darren's waist from behind, “The sooner this is done, the sooner we get to cuddle on the couch. And by the way, yeah it is a promise.” He kisses Darren's neck quickly before releasing his hold and taking a dishtowel.  
“Oh! You're so spoiling me!” Darren says while leaning into Chris’ touch, “Hmm, cuddle time ... me like!” he adds playfully.  
When they finish the dishes Darren says, “Now really, sit and relax okay. I’m gonna go get a quick shower. The singing and dancing today got to me.” he walks over to the bedroom grabbing a pair of sweatpants and T shirt, “Really time I go and do some laundry.” he says to himself and goes into the bathroom quickly. After the shower, he drops on the couch leaning in close to Chris, head on his lap again. Forgetting his hair is actually still all wet and unaware just asks,  
“So how was your day honey? What's on tele tonight?” and he chuckles a little at all this domestic behavior. Chris looks down at Darren, his eyebrows raised in question,   
“Well, euhm … I don't know, but I think you should take a trip to the bathroom again, while I put on a movie.”  
“Nah, don’t want to.” he chuckles and rubs his head a little more onto Chris pants and shirt. “Oops, got you all wet there, maybe you should better get out of those wet clothes now, right?” he says looking at Chris mischievously.  
“So what?” Chris chuckles, “You'll be the one laying on it later on ...” He shakes his head at Darren's more than obvious tactics before adding, “So this,” he nods pointedly at his shirt and pants, “I'm willing to take for a while!” Darren laughs and nods at Chris,  
“Point taken, good sir.” and puts one of his arms on Chris' neck, pulling him a little closer to give him a kiss. “So really, what have you been up to all day then? Care to share?”  
“Nothing much, just got some writing done,” Chris answers with a smile, “And no, you can't read it yet. Cause I know you are going to ask.” He lets his fingers go through Darren's wet curls for a moment and tugs them a little before adding, “but I was serious about you going to the bathroom again, you know.”  
“Oh, you know me so well!” Darren replies. “But you will let me read it when you finish right? So hey, now you mention your writing how did that meeting with your publisher go back then? We never got to talk about that.” He adds while getting up and going to the bathroom to dry his hair but instead of staying there he just walks back in with the towel on his head continuing drying while on the couch. Chris has already gotten up to walk to the bedroom to go change his clothes, and turns with a grin,  
“Well, actually I was planning on telling you that tomorrow. Just … hold that thought, and I'll be right back.” he says, looking at Darren over his shoulder while he almost runs to the bedroom.  
"Oh okay, part of your surprise is it?" Darren asks loudly. Chris quickly discards himself from the wet clothes and pulls on a pair of pyjama pants and a simple t-shirt on. Just a few minutes later he walks back into the living room, smiling at Darren,  
“Oh, well no, not really.” he shrugs and hesitates for a few moments. He's still standing next to the coffee table, looking down at the other guy as he practically starts beaming,   
“You know my book right, the one I was working on before this one? Well, it's gonna be published, and pretty soon too.”

“ What? You … For real? When? Oh my god, Chris, that is such a big fucking deal!” Darren exclaims while jumping off the couch and taking Chris into his arms. “That is so awesome. Oh man, I ‘m so happy for you! Wow, this is huge!” He pecks little kisses in between some words. “We should celebrate. Wait, I ‘ll go and get a bottle of champagne right now.”  
Before Chris can even respond, Darren has already taken his keys and ran outside closing the door behind him. Chris watches him run outside wide eyed and calling Darren as he turns to the kitchen and takes out a bottle of champagne from the bottom drawer. Only a few minutes later Darren walks back in, mumbling, “Need shoes!” and runs out again after putting them on.  
“Darren!” Chris yells after the boy, standing in the doorway from the kitchen with the bottle and two glasses in his hand. When hearing Chris almost shouting out his name, he stops and returns to the apartment again. A huge smile appears as he sees Chris standing there with the bottle and glasses.   
“You were prepared. Offcourse you were.” he says smiling at the other boy and closes the door behind him walking back to Chris. “Wow baby, this is so awesome! Really! Hey, this means my boyfriend is gonna be a published author. I like the sound of that!” he adds while keeping his bright smile at Chris in total awe of the big announcement.  
“Well, I just put it there a few days ago, just in case we might need it. But damn, you were quick to run out.” Chris starts to laugh at Darren beaming back at him. “And I don't know, it's as big of a deal as mine getting the part of heartbreaker or something.” He winks at the other guy and puts the glasses on the coffee table, opening the bottle and filling them. He hands one to Darren and raises his own, “I guess this is for the both of us.”  
“To us!” Darren says, lifting his glass while looking at Chris and processing all that he said. “It’s true, we both are doing pretty fine right now. We're in a right good old place in life.” He gazes into Chris' eyes and just shifts off into his own little world for a while again. Chris empties his glas in one go as he keeps his gaze locked with Darren's. He smiles softly as he closes the space between them and takes the other guy's glass from him.  
“What do you say about, you take the bottle and I'll bring the glasses and we'll go celebrate over there?” Chris nods in the direction of the hallway with a smirk. But before Darren can actually respond, he leans in and kisses him teasingly short and pulls back smiling wickedly. “So?”   
Darren just smiles at him nodding enthusiastically and follows him. He actually hasn’t felt this happy in a long while, now savoring every moment. He knew this was something very special, Chris is an extraordinary person so talented, so funny and so unbelievably sexy. His thoughts hardly ever went to the fact that he was a guy and this was the first time he had felt something for a man before. It just started to feel very natural, as it was meant to be.

Chris wakes up to the sound of his alarm, grabbing it in a hurry not to wake Darren also. He can't help but smile as he looks besides him, where the other boy is laying on his stomach, one arm still draped over Chris' waist and one leg tangled with his also. Darren is lightly snoring, and though that's a thing Chris usually finds annoying, he actually finds it pretty cute with Darren. He carefully untangles himself, stilling for a moment when Darren starts to stir but just turns himself so he's laying with his back to Chris. He gets up, almost tripping over the empty bottle of champagne next to his side of the bed, and shakes his head with a fond smile back at Darren. The memories of last night going through his mind, lazily making out on the bed afterwards, once in a while refilling their glasses and just enjoying each other until the both must have passed out. He looks at his clock, noticing it's already 10.30 am as he picks up the bottle and glasses. As soon as he's out of the room, he gets rid of it and quickly jumps in the shower. Not long after he's making both of them a cup of coffee, smiling at the thought of where they're gonna go today and hoping Darren will like it.   
As he walks into the room, he's greeted with a sight that takes his breath away. The sheets have almost entirely slipped off of Darren, revealing him still laying on his stomach. The sunlight coming through the slightly parted curtains are accentuating the tanned skin and toned muscles of Darren's back, the soft rise of his back as he breaths and it takes all of Chris' self control not to just put away their cups and jump back into bed with Darren. So he slowly walks to Darren's side of the bed, putting their cups on the nightstand and seats himself next to Darren's hips on the mattress. He slowly strokes the guy's back, from his lower back up to his neck, and lets his fingers hover over his now scruffy jawline.   
“Darren?” he softly speaks trying to wake him, “Hey Darren, wake up!” When all he gets is a slight grumble in response, he leans in and starts planting fluttering kisses over Darren's jaw and neck until he feels a hand sneak around his own waist. With a smile he looks up, “'Morning sleepyhead.”  
“Morning gorgeous.” Darren replies lazily, trying to keep his eyes open for just a few moments. He pulls Chris close with the arm around his waist and puts his head on his lap for a second.   
“You smell good!” he moans a little taking in Chris' scent. “Wait ... you already took a shower. How long have you been up?” He asks smiling at Chris and now really starting to sit up straight.  
“Long enough to admire you sleeping,” Chris grins as he brushes a few loose curls from Darren's forehead. “And you snore.” he adds with a wink. “Anyway, I brought coffee, drink up and get ready.”  
“I what … I most certainly not!” Darren replies, playing offended by the suggestion of him snoring. He takes the coffee and smiles at Chris, murmuring a thank you while already trying to drink the black gold.  
“Oh yes, that is right! Big day today!” He downs his coffee almost burning his mouth a little but then jumps out of bed picking some clothes and hurrying off to the bathroom as he shouts, “Ready in 10!”  
“Don't tell me you almost forgot?” Chris shouts through the closed door as he walks up to the kitchen with the empty cups. “No need to hurry though, we have time.” He makes them another cup and takes a seat on the kitchen table, opening his laptop, immediately searching the details for their destination of today. He watches the directions carefully, not wanting to give away too much by using the gps, before he closes it quickly when he hears the shower being turned off.  
“Offcourse not! Just waking up with the view I had this morning was a little distracting.” Darren says sticking his head out of the door, returning inside immediately to dry and get dressed. He decides not to shave because he doesn’t actually like it but only does it when he has a show or something. He brushes his teeth and hair quickly and walks out the bathroom again walking over to sit opposite of Chris.   
“So, I’m ready.” He smiles and his stomach lets out a big growl so he adds. “For breakfast apparently.”

Chris looks at him questioningly, his eyes squinted a little and a smirk on his lips,  
“What is this, it's-Chris'-choice-of-date-so-I-don't-have-to-shave – day?” He stands up and hands Darren his second cup of coffee, “Breakfast will be soon.”  
“Not at all it is a Darren is free of work duty today – so doesn’t have to shave day.” He looks shyly at the boy in front of him, he never thought Chris would take this the wrong way. He actually just didn’t think at all. “But I will, If you want or need me to.” he quickly says.  
“Hey, hey, no.” Chris is quick to reply, and steps into Darren's space almost standing in between the boy's legs. He lets his fingertips hover over Darren's jawline, and smiles down at him,  
“I actually kind of like it ...”  
Darren lets out a little sigh without really noticing. “For a second there …” he says smiling. “Glad you like it though.” Darren adds while sipping his coffee not to burn himself again. “I’ m really excited about today you know?” He looks up at Chris again while putting his arm around his legs as he is still standing so close.   
“That's why you should hurry with your coffee, so the day can begin ...” Chris smiles as he leans closer to Darren, and kisses his cheek chastely. "Starting with breakfast." Darren drinks his coffee very quickly and smiles at Chris while jumping up shouting, “Ready I am. Lead the way, I’ ll follow, me and my stomach are both equally excited.”  
“Darren ...” Chris says pointedly looking down, “Shoes … could come in handy.” He winks and as Darren starts to turn he grabs the front of his shirt for a moment, “But first this once more.”  
Chris smiles and throws his arms around Darren's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, humming a little throughout the kiss. When he finally lets go of the guy, he takes a step back and nods to the living room, “Now come on, let's go.”  
Darren is a little lost in the kiss and smiles when Chris releases him, softly saying “shoes” more to himself than to the other. He puts them on and just grabs his sunglasses, wallet and phone before closing the door behind them. He takes hold of Chris' hand, fingers entwining naturally.   
“Take me away babe. On to the adventure!” he adds in a disneylike character voice with a bright smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track with posting on monday now! ;)))  
> Hope you all enjoy this one too,  
> and leave a comment as always, please!  
> We absolutely love and want to hear what you guys think.   
> ♥


	12. Chapter 12

Chris drives them to a small diner nearby, one which Ashley recommended for having the best breakfasts in the area. Chris has to agree and by the looks of Darren, he does too.  
“I honestly don't know where you put all that food?” Chris absentmindedly asks Darren without really expecting a response as they both walk out of the diner and head over to Chris' car again.  
As soon as Chris drives off again, going over the directions in his mind, Chris notices Darren almost bouncing in his seat. He tried to pry more info out of Chris during breakfast, but Chris stubbornly kept his mouth shut and steered away from the topic every time. And now sitting in the car, Chris wisely avoid talking at all costs and just sings along with every song coming up on the radio, not even caring what it is, with a huge grin on his face.  
After driving a little while, Chris pulls up into a large parking lot, their place of destination now clearly visible in front of them. He turns off the ignition and quickly jumps out of his car, almost running around it to Darren's already open door with a beaming smile, “So? Are you up for it?”  
“Oh my god, in my wildest fantasies … Chris, this is fucking awesome! You are kidding me right, up for it? This is fantastic, it’s …” he shouts out laughing and looking like a little kid who just saw Santa’s presents under the tree. He wraps his hands around Chris and starts pecking little kisses all over his face.  
“We are definitely doing the ferris wheel … we must. How did you know?”  
“I think I kinda got you figured out …” Chris laughs as he lets his hands run over Darren's arms and ends up entwining their fingers together. “I saw that picture of you as a kid at something like this, so yeah … I hoped this would be a good idea?” He keeps his gaze on Darren, a fond smile on his lips, “You're such a kid at times ...”  
"That must have been the most delicate way someone ever described me for the idiot I am sometimes." Darren replies laughing. "But yes you got me. And I haven't been to any of these since ... I can't even remember. Really totally awesome! You my sweetest, are so fucking awesome. Let's go, let's go …"  
“Oh, but I can still call you idiot instead if you prefer that though.” Chris shrugs as he winks at Darren and starts walking towards the entrance, almost running behind Darren as their hands are still connected. “Just calm down will you, I'm tempted to put a leash on you?” Darren slows down just a little hearing Chris words but looking over his shoulder to just glimpse at him he says.  
“This is my neverland … so nope, idiot won’t be necessary. I’m a kid forever. But don’t worry I won’t leave you behind ... Ever.” Darren says dramatically. They slowly walk towards the entrance while Darren just can’t get over this is really so well planned of Chris. He really had him figured out and not even ran away because of all his silliness . He actually likes it. He smiles a little while thinking about it.

After Chris pays the admission fee, they stroll down the central lane, Chris glancing at Darren all the time. He just can't get enough of the smile that keeps lingering on Darren's face, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he does and how they seem to twinkle.  
“So, what do you want to do first?” Chris asks, now really looking around. “Only one thing I have to say, I want to wait with the ferriswheel until it's getting darker.”  
“ I have no idea… let’s just do everything “ he says smiles brightly. “That thing over there looks like something we should do when my breakfast is really digested …” he says while rubbing his hand over his stomach, “but maybe the rollercoaster?” Chris rolls his eyes at Darren's statement,  
“Yeah, like that is something you shouldn't hold into consideration with a rollercoaster, but yes, let's go.” Now Chris is the one pulling Darren along until they're standing in the still short line in front of the attraction. He looks around for a moment, his gaze flickering between their surroundings and the joined hands, and smiles at a girl looking at him with a broad smile. He doesn't really know if he should actually be doing this, so out in the open and all,but decides against his own thoughts and just nods and smiles back at the girl. When finally the line starts to move, both guys take a seat in a cart and pull down the bars holding them down. He looks over his shoulder, seeing the girl animatedly talking to presumably a friend she's with and sighs, glad she didn't pull attention to both guys, as he turns back to Darren when he feels them take off. So he just takes the other boy's hand in between them and squeezes it gently.  
“Woohoo, here we go!” Darren shouts out, taking a moment looking at their hands and smiling at Chris. They had never actually showed much affection in public before. He thinks back about the night in the pub and the agony he was feeling that night just hungry for the slightest touch but here and now Chris didn’t hold back. He had seen the girl looking at him maybe even recognizing him as the show slowly become more popular every week it would be a matter of time before people would start recognizing his boyfriend more. He wasn’t sure how this would affect Chris and him but he decided now was definitely not the time to worry or even think about these things. He intended to enjoy every moment of their time on this wonderful day Chris had surprised him with. He squeezed Chris hand as the cart started moving up. The ride was amazing and he did all the right moves hands in the air while going down and of course screaming almost like a girl while laughing and feeling the butterflies in his stomach go like crazy. Walking out of the ride Chris can't stop laughing with the guy walking next to him,  
“Darren, really? I never thought you'd yell that loud on that thing. Makes me regret not getting some earplugs beforehand.” As they walk away from the ride, Chris notices the girl from before standing on the side smiling hesitantly their way. So he just smiles widely to her, making her face light up, and waves shortly.  
“It doesn’t say scream like you mean it on this sign for nothing.“ Darren laughs while trying to find Chris’ hand to hold but sees he had put it in his pocket at this point. He then sees the girl who is totally recognizing him so he backs of just a little uncertain. “Just say hi or something, she’s obviously recognizing you, Chris. You’ll make her day” he says smiling.  
“I just waved at her and her friend took a picture of it, I'm sure her day is already made.” he laughs, “But really, I'm not just gonna walk up to her.” he hesitantly adds, “By the way, what's with this?” Chris questions as he holds out his hand to Darren, seeing the look in the boy's eyes.  
“Yes, well .. I didn’t know you ‘d want but ...” then just shuts his mouth taking Chris’ hand smiling. “Seems like you’re making my day too.” he adds while chuckling a little. “You don’t really like fan encounters do you?” he asks hesitantly while they walk towards the main lane again. “I mean ... when we are at a starkid show there are a few persistent ones we always meet and I just have a blast talking to them seeing how it makes them so happy. I would always like it to have my idols talking to me you know. Just a big fanboy, as you know. But of course starkid doesn’t exactly stir up crowds now obviously. “ he adds smiling.  
“Well, I like meeting fans, but I just don't know if I should just assume and walk up to them, you know? It seems a little presumptuous.” Chris shrugs “And honestly, I think you'll be surprised how big of a fanbase you guys have.” He doesn't even notice the girl walking up to them until he hears someone cough quietly behind them. Chris turns and can't help but smile as he looks at the girl standing there, smiling shyly.  
“Hi,” he says and holds out his free hand to the girl, which she takes as her smile turns brighter.  
“Hi, I'm Angie, would you mind ...” she doesn't finish her sentence as she nods to her friend besides her holding a camera. “It's okay if you won't.” Angie adds quietly.  
“Of course,” Chris exclaims as he puts his arm around the girls shoulder, releasing her the moment her friend has taken the picture. “It' s my pleasure, Angie.” Without even thinking about it, he reaches out to Darren's hand again to take it, even before the girls have left.  
“Thank you,” Angie says smiling up to him, “I really love your show, and have fun today.” she adds as they both walk away.

“Well, that saved me the humiliation of misinterpreting signals.” Chris laughs again as he tugs on Darren's hand to start walking again. Darren just stood and watched the whole thing totally just enjoying every minute of it.  
“I guess I have nothing to worry about …” he says silently more to himself then the other. He smiles and lets his index finger softly caress Chris’ fingers while walking on.  
“Worry about what?” Chris asks, looking at Darren questioningly.  
"Oh ... well, about holding hands while having fan encounters and stuff. I wasn't sure you would. But never mind my question was answered when you took my hand." he says smiling at him.  
"What are we doing next ? " he tries to change the subject. Chris squints his eyes at Darren for a moment, before he says,  
“Let's just see what's next in the line here. But hey,” he stops and turns to Darren completely, “Honestly, I would've thought it would be easier for me than it is for you. They know I'm gay, so … Why wouldn't I hold your hand? And what would you do if I kissed you right now?” Chris waits for Darren to answer, but can't help but step a bit closer to the guy, not releasing the hold on his hand.  
“I would say, about damn time. Bring it on!” Darren leans in even closer to Chris but still letting it be his move. He squeezes Chris' hand a little and looks in the other boy's eyes as their gazes lock. "Why would you ever think this would be hard for me? I'm not the one in the spotlights baby."  
“You're seriously asking me that?” Chris breaths out, letting one of his hand trail up Darren's arm.  
“I'm not talking about the spotlights sweetheart, just the fact that I'm a guy. But since you don't mind ...” he doesn't complete his words as he leans in and lets his lips capture Darren's, and getting a little lost in it from the moment it starts. Chris breaks the kiss after a short while and grins at Darren, “Come on, let's get going again.”  
“ Chris, I don’t ... I mean. I really don’t worry about the fact that you are a guy. I love you. But there is one thing though.” He looks at him while walking along trying to find the next words to make Chris know how ok everything is to him.  
“I know, but everyone else around you might not see it like that.” Chris glances back at Darren, a bit of a worried look in his eyes. “And what thing?”  
"Ugh I really don't care about everyone else around, but ... If we should end up being chased by paparazzi, you're coming with me to tell my parents, because that would be the decent thing to do.” he says laughing loudly and just takes Chris back in his arms to kiss him again. He was so happy this was all just so easy.  
“Euhm, what?” Chris almost squeaks as he pulls back from Darren, “Your parents? But … won't they … I mean, will they just accept you and me? Really? When?” He takes a steadying breath before adding, “And I really doubt paparazzi will come and chase us.”  
“They will Chris. They will love you like I do. But I think, as we are on the topic, I do think I shouldn’t wait too long to tell them you know. Wouldn’t want them to read about us somewhere or seeing some blurry pictures. I mean, it’s not like I am asking you to meet them already if you don’t want to but, I know we are just really getting to know each other and all. We haven't been that long yet but still, all this just started me thinking. I don’t mind the rest of the world but my family should hear from me okay? Sorry babbling again, right?”  
“Well … I know … and I do understand, I just didn't think of all that. It's weird right, we just met and here we are, feeling like we've been together for ever already.” Chris shrugs, “ah, I feel like we always get to these serious topics when we can't really talk. But yeah, I do want to though.”  
“I … You mean it? You want to be there when I tell them? I mean I don’t want to pressure you really but yes, I would really like that, you know. They are coming over before I move, next week somewhere I think. I can’t really tell them on the phone now can I? And well these serious topics seem to know no timing, on the other hand, we have plenty of time to talk it all through later okay? I would really like to try out that bouncy flying thing over there right now. What do you say?”  
“Yeah, yeah … I know, later.” Chris shakes his head fondly at Darren's enthusiasm once more as he entwines their fingers again and start walking towards the next attraction. 

They went on a couple of other attractions before sitting down to grab a bite to eat. It was a little stall serving Italian food, that had set out some tables and chairs so it was ideal. Sitting down in the corner at a little table for two, Darren and Chris quietly talking to each other and enjoying their pasta, feeding each other little bites of their own plate once in a while. “Never thought Italian from somewhere like this would be this good!” Chris exclaimed after the third bite from his own food. A few hours after their meal, they wandered around on this Red barn farm thing where they went bullriding. Never thinking he would, Chris was actually able to stay on for nearly 5 more seconds than Darren.  
“Hah, I knew I could beat you at this!” Chris laughed as they walked out of the venue and passing something Chris was honestly looking forward to. He grabs Darren's hand pulling him along to the line waiting in front of the Haunted House.  
“Now this I really want to do!” Chris grins as he looks at Darren.  
“Wow really ? You wanna hear me scream like a girl again or what?” He says laughing. “Of course we are going in here ... dark, misty spooky. Don’t let go of my hand okay?” Darren says playfully.  
“Oh I wouldn't dream of letting go,” Chris winks at Darren as the people in front of them get ushered in pair by pair. When it's finally their turn, Chris just pulls the other guy along through the large door leading into a dark room. Gripping each other's hands tightly, they walk further into the room, Chris suddenly jumping up as he feels something gripping his free arm.  
“What? You suddenly afraid of the dark now ?” Darren asks when he feels Chris jump. Until something slippery and slimy touches his face and he actually screams louder than he ever intended. “This place really is creepy!” he says chuckling while squeezing Chris’ hand even harder to make sure he couldn't let go if he wanted to. They follow the trail of neon arrows further into the building.  
“Ha, look who's talking!” Chris says close to Darren's ear as they walk into a narrow corridor, dimly lit by the neon arrow above their heads. Chris glances around, making sure there is nothing in the small space that will even remotely move or do anything, and then behind them, making sure the following people are still far enough from Darren and him. He tugs on Darren's hand, making the boy turn towards him and he surges forward, cradling Darren's cheek with his free hand as he captures the other's lips with his own. Chris kisses him demandingly, backing Darren up against the black wall behind him, for a few moments until he needs to lean back, gasping for air a little.  
“I haven't done that enough today ...” he murmurs, his breath ghosting over Darren's lips, and kisses him shortly once more before stepping back again with a small, barely audible giggle. “Come on, we need to move,” Chris announces as he hears someone else's voice not that far behind them.  
“I can’t say that I argue not doing enough of this.” Darren says when he catches his breath again. “And this wasn’t scary at all.” he chuckles. Keeping close to Chris he follows him into yet another scary room where skeletons and vampires approach then and then disappear into nothing. By the time they get out there Darren at least screamed another three times he is sure his face is the reddest ever when he looks at Chris who is still laughing about it.  
“I can't believe you actually screamed that much!” Chris almost bends in half laughing, and after a few minutes he tries to catch his breath, tears in his eyes and he grins at Darren, “Sorry, but I am the one who hates horror movies and all, and then you ...” he can't help but start laughing again, meanwhile glancing apologetically at Darren.  
“Yeah yeah okay ... I tend to get myself caught up in things a little too much apparently!” he says while avoiding Chris' eyes. “I guess a little judging is inevitable about now. Okay, let’s just euhm ... Do something else now okay?” He really feels embarrassed now because of it and it actually hits him hard. “Ugh, I’m hungry now!” he says changing the subject, when suddenly a voice calls out his name. 

“Darren? What the fuck man, what are you doing here? So glad to see you, it’s been ages.”  
“Chuck.” he answers and turns around and walks over to the man in front of them, giving him a hug and kiss. “What are you doing here? Who else is here?” But before the other man can even answer, he then turns around and looks at Chris, gesturing him to join them. “Chris, I would like you to meet my brother Chuck.” he says while introducing both men to each other. Darren ‘s thoughts go wildly to what he is supposed to say or do now, so the only thing he can think of is actually taking Chris’ hand again as soon as he finishes shaking the hand of his brother. He needs to make sure conversation doesn’t get stopped and Chris doesn’t feel awkward. They only just talked about this moment earlier that day, but this catching him by surprise is a little hard to deal with. Chuck says, “Well, Lucy is here and a few friends from the band. We’ve been here all day…” he stops talking seeing Darren take Chris' hand in his but then continues as if nothing happened. “You guys wanna come and say hi?”  
Chris just glances from Chuck to Darren and back, not sure what to do or say. He isn't entirely sure if he should retract his hand or keep holding Darren's, but eventually decides to do the latter.  
When Darren looks at him questioning, Chris shrugs mouthing, 'I don't know, I guess so.'  
“Just gonna say hello to my sister in law.” Darren whispers almost apologetically to Chris. “We won’t stay too long I promise.” he adds smiling at the other boy while letting their fingers entwine and pulling Chris close to his side. They follow Chuck to a little place near a stage, where Darren sees the guys from his brother's band and his sister in law sitting at a table to watch the show.  
Darren lets go of Chris' hand just for a second to hug Lucy and introduces everyone to the other boy, making sure to grab his hand again right after. He knows he doesn’t have to for Chris but he feels the need to do this for himself.  
Chuck comes back from the bar handing beers to everyone, including them, so they decide to sit down just for now. Chris ends up sitting next to Lucy, who immediately starts talking to him, while Darren en Chuck also start their own conversation.  
“So you want to tell me a little more about Chris?” Chuck asks his brother. Darren smiles and just doesn’t know how to answer that question.  
“Well .. long story short,“ Darren takes a little sip of his drink and then continues, “It might be a surprise to you but he is my boyfriend.”  
“Well, I gathered that much,“ Chuck smiles at him as he replies, while looking over at their hands still entwined on Chris’ knee. Darren laughs a little shyly,  
“We're actually on kind of a date right now. So I’m sorry, but we won’t stick around too long. Can I call you tomorrow? I’ ll fill you in a bit more then. I actually need to talk to mom and dad too.”  
“Yeah sure,” Chuck replies, “Go ahead you don’t have to stick around with us douchebags. Go, enjoy yourselves and we’ll talk tomorrow no problem. Go on get out of here.”  
Darren leans into Chris, who is still talking to Lucy and just finished his beer, asking, “You wanna go now?” Not really waiting for Chris' reply, he stands up to hug his brother and his wife before they are off again. Waving at the guys of the band, he says, “See you dudes next time!”  
“Well, that was interesting. I’m sorry to put you on the spot like that.” Darren chuckles when he and Chris are alone again walking into the crowd.  
“Don't worry about it, Lucy is actually really nice.” Chris smiles back at Darren before looking up with a glint in his eyes. “What do you think?” he asks nodding his head towards the ferriswheel on the other side of the ground.  
“Okay, great idea.” Darren says as they start walking “Yeah, Lucy is sweet. Chuck also found his match there, she can handle him.” He says smiling. “I just told him about us, just now. But I said I would call him tomorrow because timing wasn’t quite right now. So there, now you met my brother and sister in law. One down, one to go.” he adds with a little giggle.  
“So what did he say?” Chris looks at Darren, smiling though a bit of worry showing in his eyes. “Though I think I can assume that he was okay with it. I didn't get hit or anything, so ...” he adds while pulling Darren along with him down the lane to the ferriswheel.  
"He asked about you and I said you are my boyfriend. He just replied, 'I got that because of the hand holding' and probably obvious nerves. But yes, he was really okay with it. He would never hit you, you moron! I told you they will all love you like I do. Now let's get high in the sky!” he exclaims looking up as they approach and take place behind the last people in line.

They have to wait a while before they're first in line, but finally the boys are in front and stepping into a gondola. Though normally it seats at least four people, they are just by themselves in there, not that Chris is complaining. He makes himself comfortable next to Darren, hooking one arm through the other boy's as the gondola starts to move again. Both Darren and Chris are quiet, their gazes going over the fair, now brightly lit and beautifull with all the different colors going on. They're almost at the top, when de ferris wheel stops and stays in place for another while. Chris lays his head on Darren's shoulder, his free hand slowly tracing random patterns on the skin of the other guy's thigh, and sighs happily,  
“Well, today was fun. And I'm actually pretty glad I already met your brother and his wife. They both seem amazing.” He lifts his head a little, only to find Darren just looking at him with such a fond look in his eyes that his stomach is immediately doing somersaults. Lifting his hand from Darren's thigh, Chris cups the other guy's cheek as he softly continues, “But then again, they can't really live up to you.” His hand slides further into Darren's neck, pulling him close and he kisses the boy slowly, letting a small noise escape his throat as he feels Darren's arm grip his waist, to pull him even closer. As they break the kiss, there's at this moment nothing else Chris can do than stare into Darren's gaze, mesmerized by his eyes, and smile. The movement of the gondola brings them both back out of their trance and as if they're teenage girls, giggle softly because of it.  
“You are so amazing Chris. I really ... This day was amazing.” He sighs, “I ‘m really happy you know. Like on top of the world happy.” Darren returns back to his own thoughts for a moment, not letting his grip on Chris go but making sure he is as close as possible. Then he turns back to meet Chris’ eyes and tells him, “I’m also happy you met Chuck and that you are willing to come meet my parents. It makes me just so … well, a lot more sure about everything and about New York and all.” He leans in for a little kiss and sighs again looking out of the gondola to enjoy the view of the city once again. “You know there is still one more thing. I really want to go and check out battle of the bands. I saw it on one of the flyers earlier. High school and college bands battle for a performance on the main stage. I used to try to get into these things all the time when I was still in highschool but never got the chance to compete. But still, I like these kids having fun with playing music and all. You wanna?” he looks at Chris expectantly.  
“Yeah, of course.” Chris answers, looking at Darren with a small smile before they reach ground level again, “Whatever you want.” Once the gondola stops, they step outside of it, hands immediately entwining again before walking further.  
“Now if I only knew where I'm supposed to go ...” Chris mumbles as he looks around. “You need a gps to find everything here.”  
“I ‘ll ask someone.” Darren replies practically because he has to agree to this place being kind of a maze. They find someone that looks somewhat like a guard and ask him. The guy gives them directions and a leaflet they can use. Both guys laugh at themselves thinking, they could have used this from the beginning of the day.

Darren leads Chris to the place where the battles are being held and when they get there they find a little free spot on the grass, not too far from the stage. Without hesitating Darren gestures at Chris to open his legs so he can sit in between them, his back pressed against Chris' chest. The lack of touch they're both so eager for, now feeling a little more fulfilled again. Feeling Chris’ warmth is so nice, Darren can feel a little tingling feeling from head to toe. Chris grips Darren around his waist just a little tighter and lays his chin on the other boy's shoulder. His eyes still on the stage in front of them, he whispers,“This is nice … just sitting like this.”  
And Chris knows he's starting to feel a little melancholic, not sure whether it's because he's getting tired or it's the actual knowledge that shortly Darren will be in New York, while he's still here. He's trying to suppress that feeling, not wanting to put a damper on the mood of just being happy with each other, they're in. So he just lays a hand over Darren's, softly caressing the other guy's fingers with his own, and sighs barely audible.  
Darren looks up to Chris just smiling. He enjoys being here just sitting here with Chris so much. He enjoys the show the kids put on and cheers so hard everyone else around them gets enthusiastic and joins in on the applauding and shouting. He sees some guy turning his head at them the whole time throwing evil looks at him. It is only after a while he realizes it is probably because he doesn’t like two men sitting like that. Even this guy is not ruining his good mood though so he doesn’t even give him the time of day and ignores it. He leans back to Chris a little lifting his head slightly and just smiles at him contently. This day has been a dream and it’s not over yet although it is getting pretty late so he turns around a little asking Chris, “What is next on our agenda babe? Any more surprises or …. ?”  
“Well, from this point on I didn't plan anything, I figured we'd just see how long we'd stay here, so ...” Chris answers, his gaze never leaving Darren's. Without even thinking about it, he lifts his hand, gently hovering over Darren's jawline with his fingertips. He leans in before he even realizes what he's doing and kisses Darren quickly on the lips, revelling in the fact that the other boy is so pliant under his lips.

“Goddamnit! You faggots!” they suddenly hear a voice from besides them shouting, “I don't need you faeries to come here and ruin my evening.”  
Chris' head snaps up in the direction of the voice, his eyes wide and ready to give a snarky response when he sees the guy standing up and walking towards them. The guy is easily twice Chris' size and Chris just shuts his mouth, knowing all too well how this would end if he replied in anyway. The man just stands there, glaring angrily at both Darren and Chris, who unconsciously lets his arms slip from the other boy's waist.  
“This is a family place and no one wants to look at two guys, if you can call yourselves that at least, eating each other's face!”  
“What?” Chris silently speaks and looks around at the people surrounding them, not surprised that most of them just turn their heads when he looks at them and act as if nothing is happening.  
At this point Darren stands up making sure he is in front of Chris and looks the other man in they eyes.  
“You have a problem with us. You just look the other way, alright! I think you should leave me and my boyfriend alone and mind your own business.” His voice calm but just a tad louder everytime he says another word. Chris takes another step closer to Darren, and lays his hand on his upper arms, feeling the muscles underneath his touch tense.  
“Darren, it's okay, he's just a jerk!” he says leaning in so only the other boy hears it, at the same time the man in front of them exclaims,  
“You really don't want to make me angry! Just take your girly boy over there with you and beat it!”  
“What did you just say? You think that is a good example to talk like this in family place then?” Darren takes a deep breath and takes one step forward while adding, “I think you better just let us be.”  
“Why? Huh! What are you gonna do about it?” the man almost spits out as he also takes a step forward, leaving barely any space between Darren and him.  
“Darren! Just come on, he's not worth it!” Chris insists, his eyes flickering between both guys glaring at each other. The man's gaze shifts towards Chris now, a menacing glare in his eyes,  
“What did you just call me? You little shit! No faerie has a right to say that to me …” and he takes another step forward, bumping his shoulder against Darren as he tries to pass him. The rage builds up inside him now and he is just not able to just let go hearing him speaking to them like that.  
“You shut the Fuck up you hear me!” he now yells at the man even if he is standing an inch away. He has to look up to see his face because he is a lot taller than him but that doesn’t make him back off.  
Darren shifts his body a little to the other side bumping his shoulder into the other man again while with his other hand he takes a swing at the other man’s face hitting him full on the nose. He takes a few steps backwards while slowly making sure Chris isn’t anywhere near them anymore and that ‘s why he didn’t see the other mans fist coming. He feels a blow on his face and with the adrenaline now pumping trough his veins he bends over and attacks the other man with a punch in the stomach while pushing him forward causing him to stumble backwards and they fall down on the grass.  
“Dare!” Chris yells and runs forward, when now two other men rush towards both men fighting. The guy just started pushing Darren back again, making him fall on his side, as the others grab the man's arms, forcing him away from Darren, into the crowd, now standing around them, and out of sight. At that moment Chris lets himself fall on his knees besides the boy, turning Darren gently towards him by the shoulders. Darren tries to sit up and see who is beside him and lets out a smile when he notices it’s Chris. His eye and stomach hurt a little but overall he feels not that bad actually ‘ probably the haze of everything that just occurred' he thinks to himself. And then he remembers the other guy saying things to Chris like that and he just mumbles at the boy,  
“Chris .. are you okay?” He tries to smile but moans at the same time as it does actually hurt a little to do so. Chris lets out a sharp laugh,  
“Are you kidding me? I'm fine, you on the other hand ...” He lets his fingertips hover over an already forming bruise just beneath Darren's eye and flinches away as the other boy hisses quietly.  
“Oh, Dare ...” Chris breaths out, “Come on, can you get up?” He reaches out his hand, holding on to Darren's elbow as he helps the boy get up. Chris can feel himself trembling all over, shock from what happened but also from the realisation of what Darren just did for him. There's a lump in his throat and all he can say now is, “Come on, let's go home so I can take care of that eye.” before his voice breaks and he has to hold himself in check.  
Darren hears the tremble in Chris’ voice and doesn’t really know what to make of it. He can imagine he might not be too impressed with him fighting like that . He usually is nothing like that but this asshole talking to Chris that way just set off a switch inside him that he couldn’t possibly just turn off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all ....  
> Yes, finally another chapter!!!  
> So sorry for the long wait but with the school holidays and life in general we haven't been able to edit and update. But here we are again. Hope you're still reading!!  
> Thanks for your patience and ... Enjoy! ;) ♥  
> And as usual, please, do leave a review!


End file.
